AkuMarine Academy Organization
by Yami No Joou
Summary: Ciel Phantomhive is a new transfer student due to family conflict. The Academy in which he was attending consists of many types of students: weirdos, geeks, the 'Her Majesty'-type, shotas, and even... gangsters. How is Ciel 'supposed' to deal with Sebastian Michaelis, a super-rich and powerful boy (and a little perverted) who decides to make him as his next target?
1. The place he never expected

**Hi guys, it's me, Wallflower, and I'm here with a new fiction. So, basically, this takes place in the modern world, so Ciel and the other characters are not related to the past. Just sayin…enjoy everyone!**

**Chapter 1**

6.30 AM, the sky is still a bit dark and gloomy because it is an autumn day. The winds are blowing, and it casts yellow leaves swarming through the air, along the pavements. The streets are empty, one because it is early in the morning, and secondly, it is very cold and breezy that day. Well, at least, most of the streets are vacated. A fifteen-year-old boy is walking along the sidewalk, clutching on his leather coat. His nose and ears are red because of the cold, and he walks on the grass, near a park. He wears plain clothes, a white shirt, blue jeans and a pair of canvas sneakers. His black leather coat makes him look baggy.

"Dang it…It's my first day…and I'm so late!" He said, clenching his teeth. He walks faster, towards a concrete blue building, which is lying ahead of him, at the end of the pathway. "Dad…if I fall sick, it's all your fault!" He curses his dad inside of his head. The teenager blocks the wind with his right arm, and clutching his backpack, he walks towards the ten-foot steel gate. The banner lays upon the right side of the brick wall, it reads:

_AkuMarine Private Academy_

The boy pulls out a brochure inside of his backpack, reads, and looks again up on the sign. "This is it, AkuMarine Academy…'right…" Then he pushes open the double-door gate. They make a creek noise. He walks further a bit more along a bricked path decorated with mostly flowers, but since it is autumn, some of the flower bushes got bared. Rows of pine trees are growing in front of the main entrance, and since they are so tall, they make the building look green. It is a huge mansion-or rather, an academy that is built upon a mansion, with flowery concrete textures, and mostly the school is colored in blue, just like the sky. The boy pushes open the wooden double-door and walks inside.

It is a rather huge reception office, with the ceiling decorated by a golden chandelier, hanging loose five feet down, that captivates the boy most. He blinks several times due to the brightness and scans around. To his left, there is a grand piano in the color of black, carefully polished. Next to the piano are two fibre-stuffed sofa chairs, one on each side of the piano. There is also a small wooden table that holds an antique brass lamp, which is dimly lit.

To his right, there is the reception, made of wood and covered with blue glass on top. He sees several computers and different clocks hanging on the wall, each clock shows different time zones from different countries. A woman is sitting behind the wooden table. She has red hair hanging loose around her neck, wearing a pair of rectangular glasses on her face. Her lip gloss is bright red and she looks smart. She wears a reddish suit formally, and the boy spots the name "Ms. Dalles" written on the label in front of her. He walks forward.

"Excuse me, miss, I'm new to here, and it's my first day." He says. Ms. Dalles looks up.

"Ah." She smiles. "You must be Ciel Phantomhive, your father called earlier. I'm Angelina, the headmistress of this academy. Let me start your registration, and you can start school today. A moment please." She turns around and grabs a registration form.

"Right, would you mind filling in these, I'll send a student down later to show you around." Then she hands Ciel the paper, turns to the computer and types something in. Ciel sits down on the sofa chair and starts filling in the information. When he is all done he looks around to find the date.

"Let's see…today is Monday…" He writes it down below his signature. Then a student appears from the elevator. He has blonde hair, blue eyes and he looks no older than Ciel. He wears normal clothes, with a green T-shirt and a pair of black velvet jeans and he has an assistant card hanging around his neck with a dark blue strap. He smiles and walks towards the headmistress.

"Miss Dalles." He said. She nods. "Ciel, come here, this is Alois, and he is going to show you around. It's your first day, so you don't need to be in class immediately. Make sure you know the way around, because the building is quite big. Oh, and here's your planner." She hands Ciel a blue planner book, which is quite small with plastic coverings. "It is used to write down your daily schedule and lesson plans if you need to, and the cost is free. If you lose it you have to buy it again. I have your schedule attached to the back cover already."

"Thanks." Ciel said, then he walks off with Alois. He smiles friendly.

"Hello, Ciel. I'm Alois. Do you transfer?" He asks. Ciel nods, a bit uncomfortable because he is not used to the place yet.

"Yeah, I left my old school and just got to this town a week ago." He says.

"Hm, wow. Where did you go to back then?" Alois asks.

"Victoria High."

"Oh, so you went to a public school, then." Alois replies. "So why did you transfer here?"

"Um, my dad, divorced, so…I go here with him." Ciel said.

"Oh, I'm sorry."

"That's okay."

"'Kay, lemme see your schedule." Ciel hands Alois his schedule. "Okay…Art, Tech-Ed, Science, ooh same as me!, Math, Language Arts then finally Social Studies. Alright. Let me walk you around first." Then the two of them continue strolling through the halls. Mostly, the ceiling is decorated with flowery patterns, and about every twenty feet there is a potted plant hanging against the wall. Alois points to the first room on their right.

"This is Miss Anafeloz's lab. She teaches Family and Consumer Science. I've never had her though, cuz I only signed up for Orchestra and Tech-Ed for electives." Ciel spots a label on the door: _Family & Consumer Science-136._ Then they continued to walk.

"Um, I have a question: isn't there like…uniforms or anything? I thought academies were supposed to be providing uniforms?" Ciel asks confused.

"Oh, I don't know. But the headmistress is an easy person. So she thought we could dress up on our own rather than wearing one specific stuff. She says it's 'colorfuller'." Alois said, holding two fingers out on each hand and moves the fingers up and down, quoting Ms. Dalles. They walk a bit more and there is a turn on the left.

"Okay, people call this the _Art Hall, _cuz all art-related classrooms are in here. We have the Choir at the very back, next up is the Band room, the Piano and Guitar classes, and on your left is the Art room which you would go to after I've finished showing you around." Then they exit the Art Hall and continued walking. Ciel notices the hallway leads to a bigger inner section that leads to many more hallways.

"So that big hall room on the right is the First Years' Pod, that's where most of your classrooms will be. The one ahead of you leads to the Gym and Cafeteria at the back. That on the left leads upstairs to the Second Years' Pod. Third and Forth Years' Pods are on the third and fourth floors, but you don't need to climb up there, cuz, obviously, you're only a first year. So let's turn this way." Alois and Ciel turn right into the First Years' Pod.

The hallway, again, leads to an even bigger section, with a lot of classrooms located everywhere. It is empty in the middle, where a big round wooden table stands, some chairs surrounding it. Every classroom is decorated in different styles, according to the subject, or the teacher's style. Ciel is impressed with a door that is plastered with posters of imaginary creatures, such as unicorns, Pegasus's, fairies, hellhounds, and some other animals that he could not recognize. On top a banner says "_Welcome to Mr. Spears Language Arts"_. Ciel peeks inside, and saw a tall man standing in front of class teaching. He wears a pair of black glasses, his hair neatly combed to both sides of his head, and he wears a black suit. The look on his face is so serious, that Ciel doubts it matches with what was expressed on the door, judging by the flowery decorations. Students are sitting facing the teacher, and they are doing some sort of assessment that Ciel didn't know. But he sees a lot of them giggling, and even some of them aren't even paying attention.

"Oh, don't mind Mister Spears, he's strict on the outside, but he's really funny." Alois beckons Ciel over to other classrooms.

"This is Social Studies hosted by Missus Midford." Alois leans a bit closer to Ciel. "I shouldn't say this, but…she's so lame and boring I just fall asleep whenever I have her!" He says. Ciel nods, just by seeing what's written on the door is already boring. _The Constitution of our Country… The Rules of Attending School… The Guide to become Successful… _all that stuff. Ciel walks along.

"Next is Aleister…I mean Mister Chamber's Math Class. I can't tell you how much students like him, especially girls. He's sooooo freakin' humorous, and the way he talks….just so funny! Every first year has him, so basically everyone in this school knows him. He even lets us call him by his name, Aleister! Well, he's single, and he's interested in women, so…he's a bit flirty with girls…but never mind that." Alois laughs. They walk to the last classroom in the section.

"This is Miss Hopkins's Science Class. She's popular with boys, and she's really pretty! And you know…her body is hot…" Alois giggles. Ciel flushes a bit, for he is thinking of studying in class with a hot female teacher.

"So that's basically where all of your classrooms are located. Just some elective classes are different. You just have Tech-Ed left, so let's go." Alois leads Ciel out of the Pod, walks up the stairs to the Second Year's Pod.

"This one is up here cuz first and second years are supposed to take at least a course of Tech-Ed. It's really easy, there, see? Right next to the handrail after you've climbed the stairs. And it's next to the bathrooms." Ciel sees the label _Tech-Ed 312. _

"Who teaches this?" He asks.

"Um, let's see…Mister Phipps. He's stayed in this academy for like…what, five years already. So he's experienced and he's super smart." Alois replies. "I heard he got about ten different awards for creating robots and writing software's."

"Wow. He's good." Ciel exclaims.

"I know right. So that's basically everywhere you need to know to go. First, go to Art Hall on the Ground floor, then go up here for Tech-Ed, then back down to First Years' Pod for all the remaining periods. Got it?" Ciel nods.

"'Kay, I just need to show you the Cafeteria for lunch. Then you're off for class." They walk down the stairs and turn right to the hallway that led to the Gym. As Ciel enters, he is fascinated. The dining cafeteria is covered with glass, so students could look outside while eating. He sees a baseball field, tennis courts and a running track at the far fields. The grass outside is so green, but the trees are leafless and they lean to one side because winds are still blowing outside. Ahead of Ciel, he sees another pair of metal double-doors.

"That leads to the Gym at the very back of the building. But you don't have P.E, so no need to go in there." Alois explains. "Oh shoot, I forgot about your locker! Lemme see…" He peeks into Ciel's daily schedule.

"Locker 1876, oh so that's near the Organization then." Alois said.

"What's the Organization?" Ciel asks.

"The Organization is basically like the Student Council. Leaderships are picked to represent each year. And also, the members only consist of wealthy students. For example, if you donated the most amount of money to help running this academy, you get to be the Student President." Alois said.

"Oh, so…are you one?" Ciel asks. Alois chuckles.

"Oh no, my parents just pay for me to go to this academy. They don't really care much." He says. As they walk towards the Organization, he adds. "But I tell you: whoever you mess up with, don't quarrel with Sebastian Michaelis." The name in his throat lingers.

"Who's that?" Ciel asks, raising his eyebrow.

"Sebastian is the only son of the Michael Company President. His father is a really wealthy man, and he uses his money to build up the whole building! Sebastian is only a first year, but in reality he's already nineteen! I heard he stayed behind because he got expelled many times due to violence and vandalism." Alois whispers into Ciel's ears. "But if you don't want trouble, don't say anything." He warns. They are about to reach Ciel's locker when Alois points to his right.

"See those wooden double-doors? They lead to the Organization. Only important members are allowed. I've never been in there, but I heard it's interesting, like, a rumor says there's a bar or something…" He says, looking at the double-doors. Ciel glances up and sees _"AkuMarine Academy Organization"._

_Wonder what's in it…? _Ciel wondered himself.

"Let's see…_1882…1880…1878…_aha! Here it is: 1876." Alois points to a blue steel locker across from the Organization. "Alright, ya know how to open it?" Ciel nods. He turns the combination: clockwise to 12, counterclockwise twice to 14, then clockwise again to 76. Then he lifts the notch at the top, it wouldn't budge.

"Oh, I forgot. You have to smack it like this." As he said, he smacks his fist twice onto the surface, and lifts the notch again. Now it yanks open. Ciel seems impressed.

"How do you know?" He asks.

"It's just common sense. Most lockers in this place are old and rusted, so you have to try that. Learned from a couple of fourth years." Alois pulls out his tongue. Ciel puts his backpack into the locker, then gets out a notebook, and a pencil.

"Okay. I'm ready." He says.

"Alright! Good luck with Art! See ya third period!" Alois winks and he runs away towards the main office, leaving Ciel alone. He strolls along the hallway and checks his watch.

"7:35…I still got like…20 more minutes till first period is over." He enters the Art Hall. Turning to his left, he sees the label _Art 502. _He opens the door.

The room is so huge. The ceiling is high, and lights are attached to it. On the walls Ciel sees loads and loads of artworks pinned onto the wall, mostly by students. At the far wall it is a big window instead that lets Ciel see through to the outer garden view. To his right there is a whiteboard, in front of it a teacher's desk. To his left he sees four tall cabinets standing next to each other, holding drawing utensils he thinks.

Everybody looks at him, and it usually annoys. He tries to block the gazes and finds the teacher's desk. He walks up to a woman who is sitting in front of her computer, typing data. She has bluish white hair, dark purple eyes and she was wearing a white dress, but covered by a blue apron. Ciel spots some of the clay stains on it. She looks up and smiles.

"Hello, how can I help you?" She asks.

"Um, are you…" Ciel looks at his schedule plan, "Miss Blanc? I'm the new student that's transferring today."

"Ohhhh yes, I got an email sent. Alright, Ciel, let's get started. Everyone!" She speaks louder to get everyone's attention, but their eyes are already on Ciel.

"This is Ciel Phantomhive, and he's joining our class. Say hello." Ms. Blanc says. Everyone greets him. A girl with brown hair smiles, and another tall girl with red hair speaks loudest.

"HELLLLOOOO! C'mon Ciel, c'mere!" She beckons him over. Ciel doesn't know what to do besides follow her. He chooses a wooden stool to sit down across from her.

"Hiiii, I'm Grell, this is Alex." She points to a boy with brown curly hair sitting next to her. He waves and smiles. "That's Maddie, and Chloe." She points to the two girls sitting next to Ciel. They said 'hi' to him. Ciel smiles back.

"Where do you transfer from?" Grell asks, interested.

"Um, Victoria High."

"Oh, that's quite far from here. Did you move too?" Brown-haired Maddie asks.

"Yeah. My dad moved for work, so I go here." He answers.

"'Kay. Oi, Shiloh, get your butt over here." Grell beckons a black-haired boy with round glasses over." He looks quite small, and he has a Mexican accent.

"Hey, how are you?" He asks Ciel.

"I'm fine, thanks." Ciel replied. "So what are you guys doing?"

"Drawing Picasso." Alex giggles. "Basically she wants us to think of an abstract and draw it, so no one really has to do anything, just making up some random sketches." Ciel looks down on Alex's paper. It looks like a cow with streams of waterfalls falling from its nose. Maddie hasn't drawn yet, and he looks across to Grell. The girl pulls out her nail polish and put her feet on the table.

_Weird…_Ciel thinks.

"Hey Grell put your feet down it stinks." Shiloh mocks.

"Boy didn't ya know that I've seen you wearing those socks for like five days already? Maybe it's stinker." Grell snaps back, she tosses the nail polish bottle up and down, enjoying herself.

"Grell, put your feet down." Ms. Blanc comes to their table and tells Grell.

"...No. Why?" Grell doesn't even look at the teacher. She just replies.

"Or do you want a detention? One more and I'll call your parents." She says.

"Just kidding. You don't need to be that serious. Fine." She lowered her feet and clicks her tongue. Ms. Blanc turns to Ciel.

"Ciel, here's your sketchbook for class. Write your name down and you can start drawing like them." She gives Ciel the sketchbook.

"Thanks." He says.

Grell continues to paint her nails. She blows so they dry quicker.

"Hey what's your next period?" She asks.

"I have Tech-Ed." Ciel replies.

"Oh, Mister Phipps? Damn he's smart. I have him sixth period." Grell says. "I'm the best in his class."

"Tsk. The best in only sixth period." Alex says.

"Well but still I'm in the top three." Grell snaps. Then the speaker at the corner of the classroom lets out a 'beep', and a voice came out.

"Excuse for the interruption, but this time all Organization members should be assembled for this year's leadership plan." The female voice says. Grell stands up.

"Whoops I totally forgot, hehe. Anyway see ya!" She pulls her high heels on which she left on the floor a while ago and hops towards the door. "See ya Miss Blanc!" She waves.

"Oh, so Grell is in the Organization?" Ciel asks.

"Yeah, she's rich, so she gets in. She's responsible for the Computer Program System in this school." Alex answers.

"Oh, cool." Ciel says. He opens his sketchbook and starts drawing. He draws his dog at home, with black fur and a red collar. The dog was a huge Alaskan malamute but Ciel considers him cute.

"Ooh it's so pretty! You draw nice." Maddie glances over and says.

"Thank you. It's my dog." Ciel answers. People start to pack-up. Ciel looks at his watch. 7:54. One minute until second period. Then the bell rings. Ciel exits the classroom and he sees students streaming out in the hall. It is much more crowded than Ciel expected. Students wear different clothes, and most of them, Ciel considers luxurious. Well, this is an academy for rich students, anyways.

He finds his way upstairs and enters classroom 312, which is Tech-Ed. He enters. A few students are already there, most of the others are still out in the hall chattering during passing time. The room is filled with computers, about twenty, Ciel thinks, consisting of four rows. In front of the computers is a long whiteboard, with different things written on it: the agenda, objectives, topics, and teacher's notes. There are windows to his left, and Ciel could get a better view, since he is on the second floor.

He walks to the front corner of the lab where the teacher is sitting. He is a tall man, but still he is slim and in shape. He has ear-length shaggy hair and a mole near the left side of his mouth. He looks handsome to Ciel, and he is wearing a white sweatshirt.

"Um, Mister Phipps, I'm Ciel, the new student." He says.

"Oh, hello, Ciel. Let me take your attendance…check." He puts a check on the attendance list. "Alright, so your computer is gonna be…number twenty. Right there." He points to the center computer on the fourth row. The bell rings again.

"Why don't you sit down and I'll introduce you to class." A blond haired boy with a pair of thick-black rectangular glasses approaches them.

"Hey Mister Phipps!" He says and sits down in front of one of the computers in the first row.

"Hey Ronald. Finished your 'Current Event' report yet?" He asks.

"Yep. All done." Ronald beamed. Then he logs on to his computer. Everyone is in their seats now. Mr. Phipps presented Ciel to class.

"Everyone. This is Ciel. He's joining our class today. Be nice." He says. The new students greet Ciel. He spots an older boy next to his seat. Ciel sits down and he greets.

"Hello. I'm Ciel, what's your name?" He asks. The older boy is a weird guy who lets all of his grey bangs to cover all of his eyes. He lets out a grin that sounds too creepy.

"Hiiiii~~~ My name is Undertaker." Then he laughs in that creepy tone again.

"Undertaker? Is that your real name?" Ciel asks, surprised.

"Well, no, but I go by that name. I tell no one my real name cuz it sounds hideous." Undertaker says. Ciel doesn't say anything, he just nods and turns to his computer. The rest of the period, he spends time listening to Mr. Phipps explaining some global issues and the homework for today is to go home and find an event that he is interested in. Third and fourth period pass without any problems. Ciel met Ms-so-called-hot Hopkins and the 'Humorous Aleister' that Alois told him about. They seem friendly to him, and the students really got interested in Science and Math. At his old school, everyone was just sitting around with a bored face and everyday he had to suffer boredom.

At lunchtime, Ciel follows the first years to the cafeteria. He gets sandwiches, some strawberries, and milk. He walks around, trying to find an empty seat, but most of the seats are already occupied. He couldn't find Alois, probably because they have different lunches. Finally he spots a table with nobody in the corner, so he helps himself and sits down. Ciel is in the middle of drinking his milk when a group of first years approach him. He notices Grell because she was wearing the brightest of them all. Then next to her is another short, redheaded girl and a blonde little boy with green eyes. Leading them is a really tall boy, too tall for his age, with black hair and he wears contact lenses that make his eyes look red. He looks sort of cool to Ciel, wearing a white shirt that is unbuttoned to the midpoint of his chest.

"Hey Ciel~~" Grell says. She sits down next to him. The other redheaded girl and the blonde-haired boy also sat down, joining them.

"Hey, my name is Finnian." The blonde boy says.

"I'm Mei-Rin. Are you new here?" The redheaded girl asks Ciel. "Never saw you before."

"Yeah. It's my first day here." Ciel answers. The tallest boy still doesn't sit down.

"Honey, sit down~" Grell tells that guy. Then she looks over to Ciel. "Oh yeah…cuz you are sitting on his seat…"

"Oh, really? I'm so sorry I'll scoot over-" Ciel says embarrassing.

"No need to, I'll sit here." The cool guy sits beside Ciel. He brings his own lunch, just a box of vegetables and his orange juice. Ciel continues eating. The guy just simply observes him. Then Ciel accidentally spilled his milk onto his own shirt that he wipes with his hand. That guy grabs his hand.

"Oi…you should wipe it with a napkin, not your hand." He looks rather annoyed.

"Eh? What are you-" Then the guy licks Ciel's hand with the spilled milk. "Hm…delicious." He says.

"What the-" Ciel snatches his hand back, and accidentally slaps the guy's face and knocks his juice off so that it stains his white shirt . "Oh, I'm so sor-" He apologizes. The guy glances up. He clutches Ciel's chin.

"…what did you just do?" His red eyes pierce through Ciel.

"I…didn't mean to…" Ciel looks terrified. He wouldn't want to mess with anybody on his first day of school.

"Huh, a brat like you, ruining my clothes. Just look at my expensive shirt, it costs thirty bucks! You better pay for it!" Ciel winces.

"That shirt? Thirty dollars? No way! Just who the hell you think you are?" Ciel offends in a loud tone, a little bit louder than usual that the nearby tables could hear. The students start to murmur, pointing and looking at him with a frightening look. A drop of sweat trickles down his throat. Ciel swallowed.

"…Hm? You ask me who I am?" The guy looks really mad and scary right now. He clutches Ciel's shirt. Grell looks alarmed.

"Oh no boy you don't wanna mess with him." She shakes her head pitifully. "It's my bad I didn't introduce him to you first." The crowd around them turn their heads away immediately as Ciel looks at them.

"He's Sebastian Michaelis."

**A/N: Tee-hee, it's the first chapter so probably everyone wonders what would happen. I only focused on describing things so I guess I'll explain things more carefully next chapter, so please review or leave your comments below! I'm really looking forward for those reviews!**


	2. A day at school

**Hello! I hope you guys like my work so far. And here is the new chapter, enjoy! Oh and by the way, this story takes place in England, yeah, because I just love its cultures (so fab!).**

**A disclaimer: I don't own Kuroshitsuji. I only own my imagination. :P**

**Chapter 2**

_This guy is Sebastian Michaelis?_ Ciel thinks, grounded onto the floor. Whatever should he do? His first day at his new school, he hasn't made a single friend, yet now he gets into trouble with the most powerful kid in school.

"Oh Jesus you've gotta be kidding me…" Ciel swallows. His Adam's apple got stuck in his throat somehow. Sebastian raises an eye, smirking victoriously. He clicks his tongue, and sits down, clutching onto his stained shirt.

"Oh my… Well at least _somebody _knows about me…. Look at my new shirt, what should I do with you?" Sebastian pouts, pretending to feel sorry. Ciel grits his teeth.

"How about I do…" He picks up Ciel's milk "this instead?" Then he pours it down onto Ciel's head, grinning. Ciel is so outrageous right now, at the moment.

"What? WHAT? What are you people looking at?" He looks at the other students who are looking at his table and murmuring. His voice echoes in the cafeteria. "You want money…? Then fine! I'll give you money!" The corner of Ciel's lip twitches, and he manages a mocking smile. "But to think of you, a rich dude who picks on the weak. Don't you feel ashamed?" Ciel takes all of his courage and grabs Sebastian's orange juice. He splashes water onto his face in return. People gasps, and Grell couldn't utter a word, switching terrified gaze between the two boys.

Ciel lets out a sarcastic grin, and walks away from the cafeteria. People spreads out as he walks by. Before he could reach the exit, an arm pulls him and pins him down onto the floor. Sebastian stomps his foot onto Ciel's chest.

"Oi you there! Stop what you're doing right now!" A teacher who controls the lunchroom speaks up. He has his interphone transceiver with him. Sebastian doesn't bother looking over to him, his gaze looking towards Ciel with pure hatred.

"You shut up or I'll fire you." He simply says. The man looks pale, he backs off.

"What did you say…you son of a filthy creature?" Sebastian asks. He pushes harder, so Ciel clutches his leg, gasping for breath.

"Stop…STOP…I'm sor…sorry…!" Ciel gasps. Sebastian smirks and he lifts his foot. Ciel coughs for breath. Sebastian holds out his black shoe, stained with orange juice.

"Lick it." He says. Ciel crumbles to the floor.

"…What?" He sweats.

"I said: lick it." He pulls a chair to sit down, and holds out his leg. Ciel looks around. No one has the courage to stop Sebastian. "Hurry." He urges. Ciel swears to God he is going to take revenge on this dude one day, and that now he has to lower himself to lick a guy's foot.

"Hey…honey…I don't think you should…" Grell says horrified. Sebastian glares at her, and she shuts her trap, backing off.

Ciel bents down, trembling from anger and embarrassment, his face is three inches away from Sebastian's foot.

"Stop."

It comes a female voice. Everyone turns their heads to a little girl who is standing in front of the cafeteria doors. She looks tiny, probably younger than Ciel. She has long black hair and emerald green eyes. Her face expression looks somewhat like this guy Sebastian. Sebastian sighs, and shakes his head.

"Sieglinde…" His voice sounds rather annoyed.

"Big brother, you know that you shouldn't be bullying new students." She looks determined. Sebastian swallows.

"So what? This kid splashed his freakin' food on my shirt!" He says. Sieglinde walks over, holds up her hand.

"…Now?" She pierces right through Sebastian. He grits his teeth, and grabs her hand.

"Fine! Whatever, I lost." Sieglinde pulls him away, the two of them head towards the exit. Sebastian looks back one last time.

"_Nuthead_, it's not over yet." He glares at Ciel, giving him a shiver down his spine. He has just been saved by a little girl? This is epic.

Everyone returns to their seats, cleaning up as the lunchtime is almost over. Ciel stands up, he walks fast and cleans the table, getting out of the cafeteria as fast as he could. He walks all straightaway to the main office, where he sees Ms. Dalles talking with another man. The man is tall, with green eyes and red hair. He wears glasses and he dresses in a formal suit. The two of them are probably discussing business, Ciel thinks. Luckily for him, the conversation is over, so the other man stands up and says goodbye to the headmistress. Ciel knocks the door and goes in.

"Oh what happened to you Ciel?" The headmistress asks, concerned.

"I got in trouble with this guy called Sebastian Michaelis." He growls. Ms. Dalles purses her lips and nods.

"…I see, that kid is always in trouble. He has this weird style of teasing newbies whenever they first arrive at school. I talked to him many times ago, and he always says he's going to stop. Geez…" She shakes her head. "Don't worry, Ciel. I'll have a way to stop him." She grins. "He is my nephew, anyhow…" Her smile is wicked, like she enjoys punishing the guy.

"He'll just stop teasing you after a coupla days, Ciel. And also, I have spare clothes at the back. You could take the bathroom and clean yourself up." She gestures to the backdoor. Ciel thinks: _Weird. This school is just weird. _He goes to the back and takes a quick shower. When he is done, he grabs a T-shirt and shorts to put on temporarily. Then he drains his wet clothes and leave them so they dry.

He walks to the door and sees Sebastian. The guy is scratching his head, looking desperate. Ciel could clearly hear Ms. Dalles's voice shouting and teaching Sebastian a lesson. She looks really mad.

"The next time I hear you bullying a kid, I'll rip your nails off Sebastian! How many times do I need to tell you that YOU ONLY GET TO STAY IN THIS SCHOOL BECAUSE YOUR DAD CONTROLS THIS ACADEMY!?" She clutches Sebastian's shirt, and he swallows, frightened of the scary woman.

"Okay okay, Aunt Angel, I won't, I won't!" He puts a finger into his ear to avoid getting deaf by Ms. Dalles. She then kicks Sebastian out of the room with her heels and slammed the front door.

"Geez…" She turns around. "Oh there you are Ciel. All right? I taught that naughty brat a lesson (which I have to do every year), he's just not gonna do it again. Sebastian may be cruel to others, but he's a good listener. And he's only scared of his family." She says. Ciel swallows, knowing the dangerousness of this school. This is a new experience.

"Oh, who were you talking to earlier, I mean, the man?" Ciel asks curiously. "If you don't mind telling?"

"That was Mister Sutcliff, a great friend and co-worker of Sebastian's father. He is actually Grell's father, too. To be honest, it's not me who owns the school, it's his father that bought this land. So...basically I was just a representative for him." Ms. Dalles says. She grits her teeth. "If I do that brat's surely out-of-this-place! I am so sorry Ciel."

"It's okay, Ms. Dalles. I understand. I'll just make sure I'll talk to him properly and explains everything. And oh-I'll bring the money tomorrow, so you don't need to be worried." Ciel says smiling.

"Huh? What money?"

"I thought Sebastian already told you that I ruined his thirty-buck shirt?"

"WHAT? NOT AGAIN! You, Ciel, just forget about it. That's just a PLAIN shirt. That kid is sooooo troublesome I wanna smack him right now! Orange juice? Tsk! I could get rid of the stains in just five minutes!" She slams her desk which makes Ciel jumps.

_Wow this woman is scary. _He thinks. "Well then, if you'll excuse me, Miss Dalles, I have to return to class." He says.

"Bye Ciel, and if that brat got stuck up with you again, tell me." She winks. Ciel smiles and pushes open the door.

Outside in the lobby, he sees Sebastian waiting in front of the elevator, checking his watch. The guy spots Ciel, and grins. Ciel swallows, and tries to get by quickly. As he reaches the stairway, Sebastian pulls Ciel's arm back and slams him against the wall.

"W-what?" Ciel asks. He looks away. Sebastian grins, and leans closer to Ciel.

"Hm…you smell nice. Did you just take a bath over there?" He sniffs Ciel's neck. Ciel blushes, he pushes Sebastian.

"Get away from me!" He snaps. Ciel raises his hand to hit Sebastian, but the guy catches it, and he pins Ciel onto the wall.

"But I like your scent." He puts his lips next to Ciel's ear and bites it. "And you taste sweet."

"Gerroff! I'll report this to-" Before he could finish, Sebastian presses his lips against Ciel's. Shocked with horror, Ciel tries to push the guy away, but Sebastian is stronger, he gropes Ciel's waist and pulls him closer.

"Hah…no…" Sebastian's tongue enters Ciel's mouth. He loses his consciousness and starts to shake. After a short while Sebastian releases him, leaving Ciel panting and wiping his mouth with his hand.

"You-you jerk!" Ciel is on the verge of tears, but he fights back, his face is scarlet. Sebastian smirks, and puts an arm on the wall, blocking Ciel from running away.

"I promised not to bully you, but, I didn't say that I would stop _harassing _you." He reaches out to Ciel's shirt collar and unbuttons it.

"Stop! You-" Ciel grabs Sebastian's hands. "Please! Stop!" Sebastian pretends he doesn't hear anything, and he kisses Ciel's neck. The boy shivers.

"Ahn…please…don't…" Ciel can't stand anymore. His shirt is already unbuttoned. Sebastian slides his hands into his chest. Suddenly the elevator bings open and Sieglinde-Sebastian's little sister comes out.

"Sebastian, I thought I have warned you." The little girl says, ignoring the awful scene in front of her eyes.

"Heh heh, calm down. I was just playing with him, right, Ciel?" He glances over to Ciel. The look on Sebastian's face reads '_If you say no I'll harass you for eternity'. _Ciel gulps and say "Y-Yeah."

Sieglinde turns to his brother and says. "We have an Organization meeting right now. Come." She enters the elevator without turning back and Sebastian follows. When the doors close Ciel sees the guy smirking devilishly. He is left alone along the hallway.

"Oh God…" He buttons his shirt back to the way it was before, still shaking from earlier. "How can I possibly survive?" Ciel turns away and takes the stairs up. As he enters Math class, all eyes are on him. Trying to avoid the gazes, he chooses an empty seat to sit down. Mr. Chamber walks towards him. The teacher looks rather handsome to Ciel, with shoulder-length blonde hair and bright blue eyes.

"Hello Mister Chamber, I'm-"

"Oh no, stop right there!" The teacher interrupts him. "You're Ciel Phantomhive, our new transfer student right? Of course you are! Everyone knows you!"

"Eh?" Ciel says surprised. Was the incident in the lunchroom spreading rumors around?

"Now now, settle down, sweeties!" He reminds his students. "I know what's been happening down there, but we're all friends, aren't we?" He swings and winks to the girls. "Be nice to him, okay?"

The girls simultaneously say "Yes, sir!" as they blush. Ciel thinks: _Sickman. He's so flirty. _Mr. Chamber comes to Ciel and passes him a worksheet.

"Now you don't call me 'Mister Chamber', 'kay? That sounds so old. My name's Aleister, got it?" He smiles brightly.

"Su…sure." Ciel replies. He begins doing the math problems that he just handed out. Even though Ciel has his full attention to the sheet that is in front of him, he can still feel people staring and murmuring about him. The back of his neck prickles.

"Hey you." A finger pokes his back. Ciel turns behind and sees and Indian boy with purple hair.

"You by any chance have an eraser? Mine's lost." He grins.

"Sure." Ciel gives him his eraser.

"Thanks, I'm Soma by the way. I'm terrible at math, so hopefully you'll be able to help me in the future." He smiles. Ciel smiles back, finally having a person who helps him to get out of this awkward situation.

"All right, you all done with the sheet? Turn to your neighbor and compare your answers." Aleister says, erasing the whiteboard. Ciel turns around, facing Soma with his chest against the back of his chair. Another boy comes pulling his chair joining them, he has white hair with two strips of long hair knotted together.

"Hullo." He says simply and sits down.

"Ah, Agni, you're the best in math, gimme your paper." Soma says. Agni sighs and hands him his work.

"Okay…let's see, Ciel, what do you have for number one?"

"I got 666."

"Yup. Two is 18, three is 76,…" Soma continues to read Agni's paper down to number ten. Ciel nods as Soma goes along.

"Wow you got it all correct? Awesome! Let's see mine…yup, nope, nope, yup, yup, nope, yup, nope, nope, nope. I got four over ten, eh he he…" Soma scratches the back of his head. Ciel smiles encouragingly. For the rest of the period Aleister corrects the answers and Ciel heads off to Social Studies. As he walks the hall people stare at him. _Please stop. _He thinks.

Ciel enters Mrs. Midford classroom and BAAM! Sebastian is sitting in front of his face, in the center of the classroom. A lot of people surround and talk with him. Some girls wearing fancy clothes ask to take a selfie with him. Sebastian is talking with another really handsome guy, and spots Ciel.

"Ah hah, here comes the main character!" Sebastian points at Ciel. Students in class stare at him. Ciel stands grounded onto the floor, unable to move.

"How was the milk? Delicious?" Sebastian asks, people laugh. Ciel tries to avoid looking at them. The bell rings, and Mrs. Midford walks into class. Everyone return to their seats, and Sebastian walks to his seat beside the window. He passes Ciel, and blows into his ear, making the boy shiver again.

"Welcome to class, and as you may know, Ciel is our new transfer mate. Ciel, could you come front and sit here?" She asks, pointing to a seat right in front of Sebastian's, also next to the window side.

"WHAT? Uh-no, I mean…okay." Ciel walks with his head down. He settles himself, and takes out his notebook. Something tickles his neck, and Ciel turns down to Sebastian.

"Ouch! What are you doing?" He scratches his neck while Sebastian is poking him with a furry cat teaser. Ciel shoots him a weird look. _Where did he get that cat teaser from?_

"Hm…hm…hm…" Sebastian pretends he doesn't hear Ciel, and he continues playing with his toy. Ciel clicks his tongue, and turns around. A girl with blonde hair sitting next to him giggles.

"All right. Here's the plan for today: will you guys look at the yellow sheets that I just passed out, it's labeled 'Trees Protection Project'. Will you write your names and we'll start discussing." The class goes silent for a moment, while everyone writes down their names. Sebastian kicks Ciel's chair.

"What?" Ciel whispers, looking down annoyed.

"I don't have a pencil, can I borrow yours?" He asks.

"Nope. I only have one." Ciel says. He doesn't want to lend this guy anything. The girl next to him opens her pouch and pulls out a spare pencil.

"Here Sebastian." She smiles.

"Thanks Elizabeth." Sebastian grins to Ciel. When everyone is done Mrs. Midford starts scribbling on the whiteboard in front of class.

"As you may know, the current environment around us is getting worse and worse, because people are chopping down trees. I have been told to assign this project to you by Ms. Dalles, the headmistress, to raise your awareness of protecting the trees. So, here's what we are gonna do." She explains.

"Everyone is going to work with their partner or partners, to create a project to present to class. The project could be in any kind: posters, paintings, news articles, brochures, et cetera. The message of the project has to deal with protecting the environment surrounding us. And if you guys look at the back…" Everyone flip their papers. "There is a list of requirements you need to include in your presentation in order to meet standard. To go above and beyond, your work needs to have other important information that I have not taught you yet."

"So go ahead now and form your groups. Your groups need to have at least two people, and the max of five persons." She says. The classroom gets noisy, students walking around forming their groups. No one asks Ciel, and he doesn't know anyone, so he sits there, staring at people.

"Ms. Midford, I don't have my partner yet. I don't know anyone." Ciel says to his teacher.

"All right, let me check with everyone, and I'll put you in a group." She answers.

"Thank you."

For about three minutes later, students are sitting with each other in chunks at different sections of the classroom. Mrs. Midford rings the bell on her desk to get attention.

"All right. Let's see…" She scans around the room. "Claude, your group has four. Justin, your group has five. Lucy, your group…five. Eden…you have four? Okay, and Sebastian, is it only you three?" She points to Sebastian's group.

"Yeah. Me, Elizabeth, and Jessica." He says.

"Okay…so Ciel, would you mind joining this group over here?" She beckons Ciel over. Ciel swallows at the sight of Sebastian, as he approaches their desks. He sits down on the chair next to Elizabeth.

"Tee-hee~ Hello again." Sebastian winks.

"He-hello." Ciel says. He feels a bit uncomfortable over here. "Geez…"

"What? What'd you say?" Sebastian says, raising his eyebrow.

"No…no! It's just…it's strange when there's only three of you in the same group. I thought…Sebastian's…I thought that a lot of people wanted to join your group." Ciel blabbers.

"Ah. It's just cuz this guy is a dumbhead, and no one would ever wanna work with him." Jessica says.

"What? What'd I ever do? People like goofing and hanging out with me, but no one wants to work with me, I don't care!" Sebastian says.

"It's cuz you never actually worked! You push people into doing your job, that's why!" Jessica pins Sebastian's head. The guy says 'Ouch!'

_Wow. How dare she do that? _Ciel swallows, waiting Sebastian to have a tantrum. But no, Sebastian seems friendly to her, and Elizabeth. _Maybe they're best friends…_Ciel thinks, acknowledging that he could never reach that position.

"…Alright, so… do you have any plans for the poster yet?" Ciel asks.

"Hm…I don't know, we could draw something, make it looks nice, whatever." Elizabeth says.

"How about we make a newspaper article? Write about how trees are being destroyed and wasted?" Jessica suggests.

"Okay, what about Sebastian?" Elizabeth asks. Sebastian puts his legs on the desk, hands behind his head, leaning backwards.

"…Hm, me? I dunno. Maybe you guys could go to Wikipedia and copy down whatever's up there." He shrugs. Ciel shakes his head and does a face-palm. Sebastian's way too lazy no one could get him to work.

"Hm…we need a strategy." Ciel clasps his hands onto the desk. "We can't possibly do the work at school, since we haven't got time and space."

"How about going to someone's house?" Elizabeth says.

"Eh? That's so troublesome! It's just a paper project, no need to take it seriously like that. I'm too lazy, I'm not going anywhere." Sebastian announces stubbornly. Jessica leans back on her chair and sighs.

"Huh…I guess we'll just have to get it done. I'm quite bored, too. Maybe Elizabeth could draw like a tree cycle or something...raising everyone's awareness, bla bla bla." She rolls her eyes.

"I mean… you guys aren't taking this seriously?" Ciel says. He has always been a hard-working student. If none of them wanted to finish the project, he guesses he'll have to do it alone.

"It's not it. I mean-look around, nobody wants to do this thing. They're all chatting, see? It's just a simple thing. We'll just gonna paint something cuz it's the easiest way and voila! There we have it. You don't need to worry about it so much. That's how life is here." The group of friends explains to Ciel.

"I…I guess so…" Ciel scratches the back of his head. Abandoning things half-way like this…not okay to him. But everyone seems they're enjoying themselves.

_I guess grades don't matter much here…_He thinks. Apparently Mrs. Midford spots the same thing. She sighs and rings the bell on her desk again.

"Geez, stop talking about other stuff, you kids. Alright, I knew that you guys are gonna turn out like this, so…" She reaches into her drawer and pulls out several pieces of little rectangle papers. "Whatever group has the most persuasive and interesting way of presenting the project… would win these tickets to enter the buffet party explicitly for Organization members only." She waves the tickets around.

As she is done, the class bursts into shrieks and chatter. People turn to each other looking overexcited, a boy with blonde hair limps with lightning speed towards the teacher's desk and try to grab the tickets.

"OH MY GOD CAN I HAVE THOSE -" The teacher snatches the tickets away before he could get them. Several more students, two girls and a boy rush forward too, attempting to get the tickets with their might. The class turns into chaos.

"…What's up with them?" Ciel turns to Elizabeth and Jessica. Apparently their faces have gone really bright red, and the look on their eyes are determined and _hungry. _"…Eh? Elizabeth?"

"The… the par… party with… with… Organization…" She blabbers. She is shaking. "Ed… Edgar… Redmond…" She blushes so hard Ciel thinks her head could explode anytime. Jessica is drooling. "Oh my… for real… maybe… Lawrence-sempai… he… he…" The brightness of the fangirl-reaction is so bright that Ciel looks at them as if they are psychos.

Sebastian sighs, and sits down beside Ciel, teasing with his short blue hair.

"Can you stop doing that? It tickles!" Ciel says. Sebastian grins and lets go. He points to the hyper crowd that is surrounding Mrs. Midford.

"You really don't know about the Organization, do you? Only really, really rich student members are allowed to join. And also they must have a position in our market economy. Edgar Redmond and Lawrence Bluer are my cousins. They work overseas, with some other assistants." He sighs. "The Michael Company has another campus in America, and mostly our family members work there to invest money. Only this Sunday they come back here to have a family-meeting assembly. So…they hold like a giant buffet party, and you see…they are all famous people, so everyone wants to meet them. And you see how girls are like…"

Ciel glances over to the girls. They squeal and shriek and scream. So glad that the classroom door is closed.

"Oh Lord Ms. Midford where did you get that?" A redheaded girl asks.

"Ooh ho ho, my husband works for Redmond, so he got these and gave them to me." She claps her hands to calm everyone down. "So, feel like working now, children? Remember: I have only five of these, and if you want them, you have to have the best presentation!" She grins victoriously. Everyone gathers to their own group and all turn to Really Serious Working mode.

Jessica and Elizabeth slam their hands onto the desks, looking wild. "LET'S DO THIS THING!" They simultaneously say. Ciel jumps and Sebastian shakes his head. Elizabeth clutches Sebastian's shirt, and pulls him forward.

"Sebastian: we-are-working-at-your-house. YOU GOTTA HELP US WITH THIS!" She says, clenching her teeth.

"Okay! Gerroff me! Ughhh! Tomorrow then, I'm busy today." He coughs.

"Okay, let's plan what we're doing then." Jessica claps her hands. "I suggest we build a life-size 3D model of a town surrounded by trees, and showing people how life could be better if we keep those trees on."

"Don't be so nuts. I can't even create a thing like that. I think we should compose a song, a real rocking song that convinces everyone to protect the trees in this area." Elizabeth explains.

"Tsk! You think you can write music? Forget it! How about painting a really large picture with the beauty of nature and exhibit it along the halls? We could get everyone's attention if we pass out photographs of trees being chopped down violently."

"That sounds great." Ciel compliments. "Maybe we should add a giant banner and attach it onto the academy's doors. Decorate it with some balloons and write something like 'SAVE THE TREES-LEAVE THEM FREE' or something like that."

"Cool! I guess we'll work on it tomorrow afterschool at Sebastian's house, then." Elizabeth says as she packs up, be ready to leave class.

"Er…about that…I'm not sure, maybe if I try to talk with my father…" Ciel says.

"It's okay. Just tell him it's a school project, and you'll be fine." The bell rings. "Anyway see ya!" The students get out of class.

"Oi, wait!" Sebastian calls Ciel. "Nothing, just wanna say goodbye!" He pats Ciel's back and smiles, which is really weird and unusual for him. Then Sebastian and Elizabeth exchange gazes and Elizabeth grins a bit.

_Weird…really weird…_Ciel thinks. He just stares at them for a moment and finally leaves the classroom. As he walks, he has this awkward sensation that people are still staring at him. He passes a group of girls and they giggles. Other students spread away, making his way, so that he blushes and stares to the ground. He walks fast to his locker to get his stuff.

"Hey Ciel!" Comes Alois's voice. "How's your first day?"

"Well, as you may know, I got in trouble with Sebastian Michaelis. But I'm fine now." Alois nods.

"Yeah, I can see that. And oh-this thing…" He reaches out to Ciel back and pulls out a piece of paper attached to his back. It reads 'I am currently dating Sebastian Michaelis'. Ciel looks horrified.

"What is this! Sebastian you jerk, putting this on me!" He curses, remembering Sebastian patting his back to stick this thing on. He throws the paper into the trash, stops by the office to take his dried clothes back, and walk away with Alois.

"See ya tomorrow Ciel!" Alois waves as he takes a turn on the right. Ciel waves back and turns left. He sighs and shakes his head.

"I don't like Sebastian Michaelis." He says.

**Thank you for reading guys! I appreciate that. And a couple of reminders that I'll update a new chapter every Thursday, so…yeah. If you're interested you could continue reading. Just so you know, thank you everyone!**


	3. Drunk

**Okay, so it's the new chapter here. I hope you like it so far. I like putting my real-life experiences into words, cuz the story resembles me a lot. But sometimes I made up events, and eventually ended up writing fiction. Enough blabbering already, enjoy everyone!**

**Chapter 3**

By the time he arrives home, Ciel finds a note attached to the fridge that was left earlier:

_I'm so sorry. I have an urgent meeting today. Be back tomorrow morning, help yourself with dinner and breakfast. I hope you had a nice day of school, we'll talk about it later. Love, Dad._

"Huh…" Ciel sighs. His Dad is always busy with work. He and his mother had to eat together usually. Well, at least until last month, when his Dad divorced her. They had an argument, and Ciel believed his mother dated another man. They broke off, and Ciel follows his father, Vincent, to move here. He doesn't want to think about this right now, so he goes upstairs into his room and decides to take a shower.

He takes off his clothes and dips into the tub. It was warm compared to the breezy temperature outside. Ciel just doesn't want to get out of bath.

"Hm…?" Ciel says. "What is this?" There is a scratch on his right wrist and his knees.

"Must be that guy pushing me down in the cafeteria." He refers to Sebastian, the most annoying and troublesome person in the present he knows. Speaking of him, Ciel recalls the scene in front of the elevator. It was his first kiss, and this guy Sebastian took it.

"Ughh! Kissed by a guy for the first time in my life?! I'm doomed!" He clasps his hands onto his face, burying it between his legs. "No… that's not considered a _kiss, _I was forced to! Yes, yes, that was NOT a kiss at all… not at all…" He pats his red cheeks, trying to fix the horrible reality. Ciel shakes his head hard, and dries himself.

He returns to his room and pulls out his phone. His Dad has just bought it for him last week so he could carry it going to school in case he needed anything. The color was blue-his favorite color. Ciel never got anykind of devices before because his Mom was really strict and would not let him have any. Now that she's gone… Ciel winces, not trying to remember about his Mom anymore.

Suddenly the phone vibrates and Ciel nearly drops it. Somebody is calling.

"Weird…I never gave anyone my number yet…" He doensn't even remember his. Ciel picks up, and a familiar voice comes from the other side.

"Hey, Nuthead." Sebastian greets him over the phone.

Ciel's face goes blank.

"Er…wrong number, so sorr-" Ciel denies, trying to hang up on Sebastian. _How in the world-? _

"Don't be silly. I know you're there. If you hang up now I'll _harass _you in front of everyone in class tomorrow." Sebastian warns him. Ciel staggers.

"…Right. What do you want? And how do you know my number?" He grits his teeth.

"Tsk! What do I not know? Remember: I am the Student's President myself of the school. And I got hold of all records and infos. It was a snap to figure out where you live, and your number, idiot." He giggles.

"Say…I'm quite hungry. You wanna dine out with me?" Sebastian suggested.

"What? No! Why me? I'm busy, don't kid." Ciel snaps.

"I'm not kidding. I'm waiting for you right here." He says. Ciel rushes towards the windows in his room.

"What the-" As he pulls the curtains off, he sees Sebastian standing right down across the street, looking up at him. Ciel shoves the curtains back, grabs his jacket and heads outside.

"Are you mad? Why did you come here?!" Ciel says as he approaches Sebastian. The guy is standing next to a Ferrari 458 Italia with bright red colors. He has changed himself into a rather formal suit, with a large black coat and shiny leather shoes.

"Didn't I say I know about all of your information? Let's see…birthdate, bloodtype, address, contacts, what else? Basically I know all of them." He smirks.

"Fine! Whatever, but who says I'm going to eat with you? How nonsense! I'm going ba-" He turns around and walks away, as Sebastian grabs his wrist and shoves him into the front passenger seat.

"Hey you! What are you doing?" He yells at Sebastian. He tries to punch and push and do whatever he could to get away from this jerk. Sebastian buckles up into his seat and starts the engine.

"WAIT! Stop right now! Are you _kidnapping_ me?!" Ciel clutches Sebastian's collar. "Hey!"

"Shut up and put your seatbelt on." Sebastian snorts. "Who says I'm kidnapping you? I'm returning you home after we have dinner." He answers.

"Oh yeah? And you suppose that I was gonna come along and have a nice night out?" Ciel shouts back. "Get me back!"

Sebastian pushes the gas pedal and the car speeds up. "Nope. I'm not. I just wanted you to eat with me. Now buckle up before you ended up smacking your face onto the window." Ciel follows Sebastian and crosses his arms.

"I still don't get it." He scowls. "Why me? Why not your friends?"

"No idea. You just popped out in my head." Sebastian says.

"Liar."

"Whatever you say."

They sit in silence for a while, and Ciel starts to feel uncomfortable. The streets are strange, because he has just moved here. What is Sebastian up to? The streets get narrower and narrower until they enter an empty alley. The lights are dimly lit and Ciel starts to worry.

"Er… Sebastian… I don't think you're going the right way." Different people are sitting and standing all along, some drunk, some look like gangsters, and homeless people.

"No, I've been here many times before." Sebastian parks his car in a small corner and gets out. Ceil gulps, he doesn't want to go. _What if he does anything to me?_

"Come on, get out." Sebastian gestures.

"But…but where are you taking me?" Ciel asks. Sebastian pulls him out and slams the door back. "Hey, I don't think-"

"Don't worry. I said I'll drive you home later." Sebastian clutches onto Ciel's arm and together they enter a building on the right side with dimly lit light. The banner reads 'Zen Palace'.

Ciel walks in, and the inside looks like a bar to him, with lounge seats and the windows are covered with black curtains. Most people are adults, about the age of Sebastian. He smells alcohol all surrounding him.

"Hey!" Ciel snatches off from Sebastian. "I'm under eighteen! I'm getting out!" He stomps towards the exit.

"Whoa whoa whoa. I didn't bring you here to make you _drunk._" Sebastian gets hold of Ciel's waist and pulls him back. "The restaurant is upstairs. We're just gonna eat."

"Tsk." Ciel scowls. They walk towards a wooden staircase located next to the drinking stall. A tall blonde haired man with a cigarette dangling from his mouth greets Sebastian in a friendly manner.

"Hey, Sebastian! Long time no see, you drinking today?" He offers a bottle of IS Vodka from England.

_Wow. That must cost a fortune. _Ciel thinks.

"Oh no, not today, Baldroy. I'm taking this person to a dinner." Sebastian puts his hands on Ciel's shoulders, smiling.

"Oh, okay. Hey kid, our chef has the best food to eat! Feel free to try some of the salmons!" Bald cheers.

"I'm not a kid! I'm sixteen!" Ciel protests, despite the fact that his head is at the same height as Sebastian's chest.

"But you _are _a kid to me." Bald grins. Sebastian turns Ciel away and they walk upstairs. The sliding doors are designed in a rather Chinese-style, with flowery patterns and gloomy paper lanterns to replace the light bulbs. Sebastian slides the door open.

"Sebby!" Ciel hears a familiar female voice. She jumps and hugs Sebastian's neck.

"G-Grell?" Ciel gasps. "You-you are here too?" Grell's eyes widen, and she stares at Ciel for a moment.

"Ah? Newbie's here too? Why do you take him here, honey?" She asks Sebastian.

"Well, I feel like letting him join us." Sebastian looks at Ciel and grins.

"Or to be factual, he _forced _me to come with him." Ciel crosses his hands, leaning on one foot.

"Aww forget it. You're gonna have fun. Come in." Sebastian beckons Ciel inside. Ciel spots almost everyone from AkuMarine. Undertaker is sitting on a wooden stool, wearing a black robe that Ciel considered _too weird, _he is laughing in that creepy tone of his just as usual. Ciel sees Elizabeth, the two people that were with Sebastian during lunchtime-Meirin and Finnian also. There is a guy that Ciel recognize in his Tech-Ed period, but couldn't remember the name. The strangest thing about them that Ciel spots is that they changed their style. Elizabeth, who wore a pink dress as he recalls from school, is now wearing black leather shorts, high black boots and also a short leather jacket which makes her look like a punk DJ. Almost everyone else is wearing black too, except for Grell, who's always preferred bright red, which always make her to stand out from the crowd.

"Whoa…Why is everyone here?" Ciel expresses surprisingly. Sebastian holds out his arm.

"Welcome to the Organization hideout." He says. Grell chuckles.

"What he means is, Organization members often come here and assemble to eat and drink, that's all." She explains. "But Sebby, I thought you had a meeting with your co-worker tonight and that you wouldn't come?!" She asks.

"Ahh…I sneaked off, tee-hee." He scratches his head. "I just don't want to discuss that issue with them anymore. I told them I wouldn't sell that product to them, but the manager keeps insisting. I tricked them into waiting at that restaurant and planned to come here. But then…" Sebastian smirks at Ciel. "I saw him walking home, so I waited and made him to go with me."

Ciel purses his lips. "Troublemaker. I didn't even lock the door. It's your fault that we get robbed." He scowls.

"Let's just say that I got your back, 'kay?" Sebastian pulls Ciel to sit down. "You gotta try the food here. We got the best chefs ever."

"Fi-fine. But I tell you: I'm leaving early. I wanna go home." Ciel says. A Chinese man enters through the sliding door, carrying a tray of food. He wears a green Chinese robe with dragon patterns.

"Here you go: Beijing roasted turkey, Zen's special Sesame balls and fried lobster-noodles, Chinese style! Enjoy!" He smiles, even though his eyes are closed. _How could he walk if he closes his eyes like that?! _Ciel wonders. Sebastian pats Ciel's back.

"Come on. Try some." He smiles. "Thanks, by the way, Lau."

"It's not normal when you smile to me." Ciel says.

"Well, maybe I'm not _normal _at all." Sebastian answers. He picks up a Sesame ball and shoves it into Ciel's mouth. "…So?" He asks.

"Mmm…! Nn! Gah!" Ciel chokes. "Do you need to be like that? *cough cough*" Ciel grabs the water bottle and drinks it. Grell tags along,

"Okay, next up: lobster noodles! Say 'aahhh'!" Grell holds a pair of chopsticks in front of Ciel.

"I can eat by myself thank you very much." He sweats. _What's up with these people? _Then the taste bothers him.

"Ugh! Too salty!" He winces a little. Sebastian smirks. He leans closer and licks the side of Ciel's cheek.

"Arghh!" Ciel blushes, he pushes Sebastian away.

"Eh?" Sebastian licks his lips. "It does not taste _that _bad. Maybe it's just your taste." He grins.

"You…you tricked me!" Ciel goes red, he looks around. Everyone else looks like they have gotten used to this that they don't really mind.

"Gimme my water, it's too salty!" Ciel tells Sebastian, trying to forget his actions from before. Sebastian exchanges looks with Grell, and he smiles.

"Here," He offers a juice bottle. "Grape juice. This place is famous for it. And it's extremely expensive, you can't change your mind if you refused to drink this."

"Liar. What kind of juice costs that much? I can tell it's something other than juice." Ciel says suspiciously. "I'm not drinking it." He shakes his head, not getting tricked by this guy again.

"Oh but look, it's really juice. Everyone's having it." He glances around, everyone raises their glass. "If you don't believe me, I'll ask Elizabeth to drink off all her glass, since she is a girl and can't stand too much alcohol, she'll fall if it's real wine." Sebastian and Elizabeth smiles. Elizabeth takes a big sip and drinks all of the liquid inside her glass.

"Tsk. I still don't know whether if you put anything there that would make me unconscious." Ciel offends.

Sebastian sighs. "Geez…you, suspecting us like we're _mafias." _He holds out a brand new bottle. "So then this will work, a brand new one, so I can't _possibly _put anything here, right?" He grins.

"F-fine. Whatever, I'll save it for later." Ciel answers, as he takes a piece of roasted turkey. The moment he swallows it, something happens: his throat is burning hot.

"Oh my God! What is this?! It's toooooo spicy!" Ciel coughs for breath. "Gimme the freakin' water!" And without waiting, since he has allergies to spicy stuff, Ciel drinks all of whatever's in the bottle. The liquid tastes nice, like grape. He wipes tears of pain from spiciness and continues drinking until he is so full. The pain ceases, but now what replaces it is dizziness, like someone's casting drugs on him.

The last thing Ciel remembers, is that Sebastian leaning closer, smirking devilishly.

He wakes up with a pain inside his head.

"Urghhhh…." He groans, clutching onto his hair and sits up. "Where am I?"

He is sitting on a four-poster white bed with a fluffy mattress and feather pillows. The room looks luxurious to him. The wall is painted blue, more towards aquamarine, and is decorated with flowery patterns. The curtains are all closed, so he doesn't know what is going on.

Then he remembers last night. The food, the juice, and Sebastian's_ smirky_ face.

"God!" He gasps. "Sebastian, you jerk!" Ciel yells, getting out of bed.

"…What…?" There comes a sleepy voice over by Ciel's side. He freezes for a moment, then turns around.

That jerk is sleeping next to him.

Panic, Ciel doesn't know what to do besides shouting all over the place.

"WHAT THE HELL DUDE?! Why are you here, wait, why _am I _here? What happened?" He shakes, simultaneously flushing. _A guy sleeping next to him, a nightmare. _"WHY WAS I SLEEPING NEXT TO YOU?"

Sebastian puts a finger into his ear, wincing. "Shut up, I can hear you quite well." He sits up too. "And didn't you remember anything from last night?" He smiles.

"No…! Of course no! You…tricked me into drinking something, that's why!" Ciel steps backwards. "What…what did you do to me?" Ciel is still wearing his clothes, so he could assume that Sebastian hadn't done anything _severely. _

"…Me? Nothing." Sebastian smirks. "You fell asleep so I couldn't do anything except for taking you to my house. And you should be thanking me for that, not accusing."

"I don't care. I'm getting out of here, and I don't want to see you again." Ciel walks away.

"Then… I suppose you want people to see," Sebastian holds out a pack of photos under his hand "this?" The photos show a naked body. Ciel's body. Unconscious. The blood in Ciel's body is about to explode.

"YOU!" He runs like lightning and reaches out for the photos. "I'LL KILL YOU! GIVE IT TO ME!" Ciel grits his teeth, blushing, getting mad, and scared, at the same time. Sebastian is so much taller, it doesn't take much effort for him to get the photos out of reach from little Ciel.

"Please!" Ciel begs. "I don't want people to see that, I-" He doesn't want to get into scandals, he wouldn't be able to see his dad's face again. Sebastian grins victoriously, bends down and whispers into Ciel's ear.

"Then you better stay close to me."

AkuMarine Academy. Everyone is hurrying into class. It is about time to start the day. A red Ferrari sports car parks in front of the gates, making everyone stunt.

"There he is."

"He's here? How rare!"

"Look! The student's President's here!"

"I know! How come? We never saw him."

Murmurs come around the school grounds. Everyone is wondering why Sebastian Michaelis-a super, super lazy, bossy, stubborn student would come to school on Wednesday. In AkuMarine tradition, Wednesday is _Lay-off Day, _which means students get to pick their self-study period, and Organization members get the privilege to stay home. Mostly, all Organization members prefer staying inside the dormitories, rather than going back. But Sebastian likes his house better, so he never comes to school on Wednesdays.

But today, he comes. And he comes with Ciel Phantomhive. Gasps and murmurs and whispers travel from place to place as the little boy steps out shyly from the expensive car. He walks, and people stare.

"I-I'm off for my class." Ciel rushes away, trying to pick a classroom that stays the furthest to the dormitories. Sebastian yanks his arm back.

"Nope. You have to walk with me." He smirks.

"Why? I don't have any business with you?!"

"Well? But we _do _have some business going on, if I show-" Sebastian was interrupted as a group of girls come dashing forward, joining him and pushing Ciel away. Getting the advantage, Ciel pulls his tongue out to mock Sebastian and walks away as the guy is held back by the fangirls.

"The day only lasts for three-hours, so…I better come and find Elizabeth and her friends." Ciel says, planning to discuss about the project that Mrs. Midford has given them. He spots Jessica-Elizabeth's close friend, so he joins her.

"Hello. Would you mind if I-"

"No problem. I'd rather sit with this celebrity from now on!" She laughs, teasing Ciel.

"Forget it." Ciel scowls, he never intended to be the center of attention. "How's the plan going?" He asks her.

"Oh! Me and Elizabeth bought paints already. Oh, there she is. Elizabeth, over here!" Jessica beckons Elizabeth over. The girl is wearing another dress today, with a big white ribbon on her collar. She looks totally different from the style Ciel saw her yesterday at Zen's Palace.

"Okay, I just had this wonderful plan, and I bet we're gonna get those tickets for sure!" Elizabeth's eyes are sparkling as she sits down and holds out a blueprint.

"Whoa." Ciel exclaims. It is a model of a big banner with little details about how it is going to be made. "You designed it all?"

"No, most of it. My brother Edward helped me. He goes to an art college." She smiles. "We're gonna decorated it more balloons and Ciel! You're good at drawing, aren't you? I hope you could help to color!" She insists.

"…Sure. No problem." Ciel flushes. Then he sees Alois entering the classroom. Some students recognize him and say 'Hi!'. He approaches Ciel.

"Hey, Ciel. Would you mind coming to the office and help me sorting the documents with Mrs. Dalles? We need more hands." He asks.

"Oh, absolutely. I'll come." Ciel stands up. "I guess I'll talk with you later, then."

"Sure, remember we're meeting at Sebastian's house afterschool to finish the project!" Elizabeth calls over.

"Ye-yeah." Ciel sweats. He hates hearing that name. He comes to the office, and it is filled with papers, stacking up by columns.

"Whoa. What's going on here? Why're papers everywhere?" Ciel steps towards Mrs. Dalles's working desk.

"Oh thank God you're here, Ciel. These just arrived and I needed a place to put them. Here." She hands him a stack of documents. "Would you mind delivering those over to the Organization room?" She turns to Alois. "And would you take these to the cafeteria and give them to Mr. Pruitt, please?"

"Wait, wait, I'm taking these to the Organization room?" Ciel asks.

"Yeah, you know where it is, don't you?"

"Well, I know, but…okay." Ciel sighs and walks away. The stack seems heavier than usual as he walks towards the wooden doors.

"Um…" He says, trying to carry the papers in one arm so he could knock with the other arm. "I'm here with some documents." And as he walks in, the room was large, but rather dark. It looks like a lounge to him, with couches and sofas and tables. He even spots a 'pool table' over at the corner, with little numbered balls lying on top. It seems like someone was playing, and they left. There is another wooden door that leads to another room, and it is labeled 'Main Office', so Ciel enters.

Guess who he sees?

Sebastian is sitting behind a large desk, crossing his legs. And…there is a girl sitting on his lap. As Ciel winces, he realizes it is Grell, not any strangers in peculiar. Her shirt is unbuttoned, and because she is turning away from Ciel, he only sees her naked back. Sebastian spots him, and looks kind of surprised.

"Er…I'm just here to deliver papers, don't mind me!" He puts the stack down and runs away, his eyes widen at the scene.

_What the hell was that? _But he feels kind of pissed. He runs faster, until he finds Alois.

"Alois!" He shouts. The blonde turns over.

"I think I'm rather tired. So tell Mrs. Dalles I'm sorry." He walks away, not waiting for Alois to respond. Ciel's heart is thumping hard.

"How could they do such embarrassing things at school?" Ciel shakes his head, wiping off the memories. He finds his way back to the classroom and sits down again.

"…You okay?" Elizabeth asks worriedly. "You look pale."

"I-I'm fine." Ciel manages a smile, thinking of how he is supposed to act this afternoon when he sees Sebastian again. The bell rings.

"Oh, we have five minutes till lunch. Then we'll see each other at Sebastian's house then." Elizabeth says, packing her stuff up.

"Hey, Elizabeth…I have a question." Ciel asks. She turns over.

"Hm?"

"Um…about yesterday," Ciel scratches his head. "What happened to me after I drank that water?"

She laughs aloud. "Oh my my, I'm sorry Ciel. But that's not really grape juice. That was _vodka. _You drank the whole bottle and got drunk right up. It was Sebastian who carries you away."

Ciel blushes. "VODKA? But…but...how come you're not drunk? I saw you and the others drinking that thing right from the start?"

"Hah hah." She giggles. "You know what, my alcohol tolerance is much higher than you'd possibly imagined. That bit is nothing."

Finding out he's been tricked, he grits his teeth. "Sebastian…you jerk…"

****To be continued****

**Thanks for reading guys. Since I realized I've written kinda long, I'll update a new chapter this weekend real soon. **

**Remember: review=new chapter! Let me know what you think!**


	4. The tree project

**Hello guys! So far I've seen positive reviews from you and you have **_**no idea**_** how much I appreciate them, and how much that they help me out to continue writing this fiction. Enjoy this and give me your opinions!**

**Chapter 4**

The bell rings. It's lunchtime. Students are pouring into the cafeteria. Ciel squishes in, trying to stay away from the lunchroom, going outside instead. That's why he brings his own food. He rushes towards the exit to outdoor, with the hope of not bumping into _that guy. _

A hand pulls his collar, turning him away, back into the room.

"Nope. You're not going anywhere." Sebastian says, glaring at Ciel.

"Urghhhhh…" Ciel grunts. Since when is he stuck up with this dude? "Get off me I can walk by myself!" He yanks away. He sits down next to Sebastian, with Grell, Finnian and Mei-rin, as usual. The atmosphere seems intense. No one says anything, until Sebastian breaks the silence.

"Ciel, I want you to take the ride to my home with me today." He says simply.

"WHAT?" Ciel snaps. "No! Since when did I have to go everywhere with you?"

"Cuz I want it." Sebastian grins. "Or do you want people to see…" He puts his hand in the pocket.

"WAIT WAIT WAIT!" Ciel says, pulling Sebastian's shirt. "You, come over here for a moment!" The two of them exit the cafeteria and stop in the middle of the hallway.

"Why do you have those photos? What _did _you do to me, really?" Ciel flushes, anxious.

"I did it cuz I want to keep you company." Sebastian smirks. "But I swear to God I never 'did anything' to you."

"Why do you want to keep me company?" Ciel asks. "What'd I ever do to you?" He turns around. "I just…I just don't get it! Why me? There's thousands of others for you to go bully, and now you chose me?" Ciel is shaking. He was _scared. _Scared of being harassed by others. At old school, people mocked him, bullied him, they pushed him into desperation. Sebastian puts his hand against the wall, blocking Ciel.

"You call it bully?" He whispers. "I did it because I _like _you."

The ego inside Ciel pops up. He snatches off. "Stop saying you like someone when you don't mean it! It's not a joke!" Tears lingering in his eyes, Ciel walks away. He feels so pissed, as if he could have punched Sebastian in the face.

Ciel didn't notice that from a far corner, a girl was eavesdropping.

The bell rings, Ciel snatches his backpack from the locker roughly and slams the door really hard. Sebastian and his red car are waiting in front of the gates. Ciel was about to take advantage of the crowd to get away.

"Cielllll-chan~~~" Comes a girl's voice from above. Ciel looks up. Grell is climbing up on a tree and she spots Ciel and waves. "Come over here~~ Sebby has agreed to drive us all!"

The boy hesitates, but since there is Grell coming with him, he says. "Sure."

Ciel sits in the backseat, while Grell and Sebastian sit in front. The two act like Ciel is invisible. Grell leans to her left and gives Sebastian a spoonful of ice-cream she was eating, talking and blabbering about things Ciel does not understand. But then he remembers about the scene he saw in the student's President Office, what were they doing, exactly?

"Um…are you two dating or anything?" He blurts out before he could stop himself.

Grell raises her eyebrow. "Of course we're dating! Everyone knows that!" Sebastian doesn't say anything, and that infers as a 'Yes' to Ciel.

"Why do you ask?" She says. "Is that not okay?"

"No! I don't mean anything offensive. I just…wanna know." Then Ciel leans back into his seat again. Well there it is. It was a joke after all, Sebastian saying he likes Ciel and everything. He somehow feels relieved, but somewhere in his mind tells him that _this is not okay after all._ His smartphone beeps, and Ciel unlocks it.

_[Message from father: Ciel, aren't you coming home tonight?]_

Holy crap. Ciel completely forgot about his father. He texts back hurriedly.

_[I'm sorry, dad. I will come home, but late. I got a school project to work on.]_

What else could he say? But he would really prefer staying home with his father. If it wasn't for the enthusiasm of his friends, he wouldn't come.

_[Aw. I have to eat this turkey alone?] _Comes with an image of his father, Vincent smiling beside an unprepared turkey in their kitchen. Ciel giggles, and puts his phone away. Somehow, he just wanted his dad with him. His father is the best person in the world, and if it wasn't for his support, Ciel would have been down, back in the old days when he was in Victoria High.

The Ferrari arrives at a huge concrete mansion. It has three floors with rows of ivy surrounding the walls. A flower garden stands in front, and the steel gate was already opened for them, awaiting their arrival. Ciel really likes the structure of this mansion, and he also spots a greenhouse from afar. He had always loved plants.

Sebastian stops his car, and a man in vest pulls the door for him. "Young master, welcome home." Then another man opens Grell's door and nods to her, and then he pulls Ciel's door for him.

"Thank…thank you." Ciel nods embarrassed. This is way too formal for him. Then another black Toyota arrives, and Elizabeth comes out, wearing shorts this time. She waves to Ciel. She leaves the key for a servant for valet parking. Then Jessica with her mother giving her a ride arrives.

"All right! I've brought cardboard, and Elizabeth has paint. Where to, now?" She asks Sebastian.

"Into my study." He answers. He leads the group upstairs, right to a wide hallway and turns left where there is a wooden double door. He uses his key and pushes the doors open. It is a rather large room for a 'study', with a big working desk at the far end, and rows of books are stacked on shelves.

"Wow, you read a lot." Ciel exclaims.

"I sure do." He smiles. "Okay, put your materials right down on the floor, and we'll start."

"I'm not in your group, so I'll just hang around then." Grell says. "Ah, I gotta paint my nails again, they're wearing off." She helps herself down on a chair and pulls out her make-up stuff.

"All right." Elizabeth says enthusiastically. And the group sets off to work. Jessica draws out the model, Ciel paints it, and Elizabeth cuts out some paper to make flowers, adding effects. Sebastian…he keeps bugging Ciel.

"What are you doing?" He leans closer to Ciel, taking the advantage.

"Don't you clearly see already? Can you move a bit further away?" Ciel flushes, scooting off. Grell stares at the two boys, with jealousy on her face. After three hours they are all done. The banner is eight feet tall, with flowery decorations and bright colors. This is totally worth it, Ciel thinks, he spends all his time painting the banner at the best he could.

"Oh wow! We are _totally _gonna win for sure! No one could beat us!" Elizabeth and Jessica exclaim, being excited.

"It's late already. I'll go and get fast burgers for all of you. Let's go to the living room, I'll bring this to school tomorrow." Sebastian suggests. The group goes out, and the sky is already dark. They sit in the living room, and the chandelier is bright.

_Dad is sure gonna like this. He's wanted a luxurious house for so long. _Ciel thinks, observing the furniture around.

"So…what'd you guys think if we get those tickets?" Jessica asks. "For me, I'm totally taking my photos with Redmond-sempai. All the girls have ALWAYS wanted to meet him in person." Her eyes sparkle.

"Oh my god me too! I loveeeee Bluer-sempai! I've seen him on magazines and I love him ever since! I'm just soo excited!" Elizabeth exclaims.

"I hope we'll win." Sebastian says. "I hate going to those parties. I don't like to act formal with other co-workers, but people keep popping up and start a conversation. I have to avoid publicity scandals because my attitude is not always nice, it's fake."

Ciel raises his eyebrow. "Wait…you're saying you hate going to those parties, so you could just give your ticket to another person."

"In case you didn't know, the tea-party acquire all Organization members to join. It's been a tradition."

"Oh." Ciel says. "I guess you can't help it."

"That's why I hope we'll win, so you could also come. I'd be really glad if you're there with me." Sebastian grins towards Ciel. He blushes, turning away. Grell stands up and walks to the doors.

"I gotta go to bathroom, be back a minute." Her voice is cold, like she doesn't like something. Sebastian says 'sure' and Grell slams the door behind her.

"Is…is something wrong?" Ciel asks worriedly.

"Don't worry. She's been like that recently. Sometimes she just couldn't make up her mind, that's all." Sebastian explains.

The group of friends continued talking, and Sebastian was right, Grell returns after a short while, looking more relaxed. When it gets really late, Ciel suggests going home.

"It's quite late already, my dad would be worried. I should go." He stands up.

"Then we'll all leave then, I'm rather tired too." The girls stand up. They walk the hallway back to Sebastian's study to get their stuff. When Elizabeth opens the door, the scene is a nightmare, everybody gasp.

Their work was all torn up into pieces. Cardboard was destroyed, paints were smeared, the flowers that Elizabeth made were ripped apart, all scattered on the ground. The girl's faces are shocked with horror, and Ciel couldn't say a word. Even Sebastian looks shocked.

"What happened here?" They exclaim. What do to now? How are they supposed to present to class? After all those hard works? And more importantly, who would do this? Ciel thinks.

"There's no time for us to make another one, and we ran out of materials already." Sebastian swallows. Ciel concentrates on thinking. He is trying to recall all the events that happened. No one came back here since they set off to eat in the living room. The only person who left was…Grell. Ciel turns his head quickly to spot her, and her expression shocks him.

Grell wears a smirk on her face. But it only lingers a fraction of a second.

"Oh my god! Who would do this?" Grell says, with horror on her face. Elizabeth is collecting the broken pieces, on the verge of tears.

"At this rate, we'll never get to go to that tea-party!" Her voice shakes. Jessica puts a hand onto her shoulder. Ciel doesn't want to disappoint his friends, he scans around, looking for a way to save the situation. He looks out of the window, and an idea struck him.

"Guys! I just thought of something!" Ciel says urgently. "We still got time to do this, if we all do this quick!"

It's Thursday at AkuMarine Academy. The rumor about the free tickets to the _Buffet Tea Party _is spreading around at the speed of wind. Everyone is so anxious that the atmosphere is so serious. Elizabeth approaches Ciel.

"You sure this is gonna work?" A drop of sweat trickles down her cheeks.

Ciel nods, swallowing. "I'm sure. Mrs. Midford says it could be presented in any kind."

The time comes. The bell to sixth period rings, and the group of friends assemble again.

"All right, let's do this!" They put their hands together in unity. Mrs. Midford walks into class, clapping her hands for people to quiet down.

"Okay, you know the deal. Whoever wins will get a reward, so…let's get started." The class quiets and the first group comes up, presenting an A0 sized poster. Ciel is stunned by how decorative and colorful it was, so is the class. The second group goes up with a self-written picture book, explaining how trees have been cut down illegally. The third group does a play, which is really captivated by the teacher. She seems impressed.

As Ciel's group draws closer, the butterflies in his stomach keep popping up. The fourth group writes a rap song, accompanied my beat box effects, which made the highest impression on the class.

"Wow. I'm too scared right now, Ciel. I hope we'll win…" Elizabeth whispers to Ciel.

"Yeah, me too."

Mrs. Midford stands up and walks to his group after the fourth group was done. This is the time.

"Kay, what does your group have?" She asks. The class is also staring at them, going empty-handed like that. Ciel swallows, and walks to the window. He pulls out the curtains, revealing the outside scene.

"This is our project." He says, smiling.

"Er…I don't see anything." Mrs. Midford says, staring at the sky above them.

"That's because you're looking at the sky, why don't you come closer and take a look?" He says. Mrs. Midford comes nearer, looks down and gasps. Beneath her, on the school ground are rows of plants, and flowers of different colors. Sebastian stands there, arranging the pots so they form a huge word of 'SAVE THE TREES'. The flowers help creating images of different animals and patterns surrounding the word. They take up most of the grass field, and with this view from the second floor, their presentation looks totally shocking, as well as fantastic.

"Almost everyone use materials such as paper to create marvelous posters, but they do not know that the paper itself is made from cut wood." Ciel continues with his presentation. "We don't want people to cut down trees to make paper, and then write down the words 'Save Them', which is _kind of _hypocrite, so we think of this way instead."

"Ci…Ciel…wah!" Mrs. Midford bursts into tears, she lunges forward and hugs Ciel tightly, which makes him blush. "This…is….so…WONDERFULLL!"

Everyone in class express gasps of admiration and they seem really interested in Ciel's project. Some people even take their phone out to take a photo of the view. Elizabeth grabs Ciel's arm and shakes it.

"Yesss! It succeeded!" She smiles broadly. Ciel smiles too. Mrs. Midford walks in front of class, and says.

"All right! Now everyone please get out a piece of paper and we're going to vote for this. Everyone did a veeery good job today! Remember: no voting for your own group." She grins. Everyone gathers to their seats and scribble on their paper. Ciel likes the rap song, so he votes for it eventually.

As predicted, Ciel's group wins. Elizabeth and Jessica hold hands, jumping up and down enthusiastically, truly excited. Sebastian comes into class later, he sighs and knocks onto Ciel's head.

"I have to say that I'm quite impressed by how you told me yesterday that you need me to bring all of the plants in my greenhouse to school." He leans his hand onto Ciel's head again. "It only takes a while for the helicopters to deliver them here, but it's your fault to think of this troublesome plan."

"Get your hand off my head, it's heavy." Ciel snatches away, but manages a smile. "But eventually, it worked, didn't it?"

Elizabeth and Jessica run toward them, holding the tickets. They shriek and scream so loud. Elizabeth hugs Ciel, jumping up and down. He blushes but hugs her back anyway. Ciel looks out of the window and he sees somebody standing beside the plants. Ciel recognizes Grell based on her red clothes, as usual. He remembers the incident from last night, so he runs towards the door.

"I'll be right back in a minute!" He calls back.

Ciel dashes down the staircase and looks for Grell. She is heading to a hallway, and he calls her back.

"Grell! Wait! I need to talk to you!" He pants. Grell looks back, raising her eyebrow.

"…What is it?" Again with her cold tone.

"You…I just have to make this straight. I assume…you were the person who destroyed our project from last night." Ciel infers. Grell doesn't look surprised, she crosses her arms.

"What if I did?" She tilts her head.

"But why? Why did you do it?" Ciel asks, determined.

Grell looks pissed, she looks down on the ground. "I just…I just hate it! I hate it when Sebastian is so close to you, even though he's my boyfriend! I keep seeing him with you every time, and I don't get it either! I…I overheard you with Sebastian…when you're in the hallway." She is on her verge of tears.

"No! You get the wrong thing! He's only joking when he says he likes me, of course you know it's a joke!" Ciel says, shock on his face.

"But why does it have to be you? I hate you! I wish you never came to this school!" Grell cried, she runs away, leaving Ciel to chase her.

"No! Grell, wait, no! It's not what you think!" Ciel calls after her, even though he knows she's not going to listen. But then his classmates bump into him, and hold him back, congratulating and praising his group. Ciel glances over their shoulders, but Grell was long gone. Elizabeth waves her ticket in front of her face, smiling brightly.

"Yay! The Buffet Tea Party, here we come!"

**Thanks everyone for reading! I make this shorter…cuz…er…*blush*, I kind of don't want to leave a cliffhanger, so…*smile* Review guys, I really like it, and don't you think that I don't care about your comments! _Wallflower_**


	5. That guy, annoying

**Evening everyone! So far so good, it's already the fifth. Wow, that was fast! Didn't recognize it till now. Read and enjoy, guys!******

**Chapter 5**

As far as Ciel Phantomhive knows, he's been dragged into this weird Academy with weird teachers and friends. But now, the thing that concerns him most is that how to stay away from this guy Sebastian Michaelis. Unfortunately, the Buffet Tea Party is coming up this Sunday, and Ciel hasn't got a clue of what he should do. Everyone is still roaming about that thing, chattering and murmuring stuff to each others.  
It's not like Ciel wants to go, though.  
'I guess I'm just not coming, I don't really know...' He scratches his head. 'Maybe I won't fit in.'  
'Oh, but you must go!' Elizabeth urges. 'You know that not everyone gets the chance, and please, come for us, okay?' She asks fondly. Ciel could not resist. And that guy Sebastian wouldn't let him stay home, either.  
'It's not like I'm forcing you to come, the party's fun, really. But if you don't go, I'll make you go, no matter what.' Sebastian smirks.  
'Yeah, very convincing.' Ciel clicks his tongue. He goes home today by walking, and for the first time since he transferred into AkuMarine Academy, he gets to sit down and talk with his father, properly.  
'So, Ciel, it felt like you've abandoned me! Tell me: what happened at school? Did you make new friends?' Vincent asks as he prepared food onto their dining table.  
Ciel sits down onto his chair. 'Friends: no. But enemies: yeah, I've made quite a few.' He says irritated.  
'How come?' His father raises an eyebrow. 'Cuz you're too perfect for a student that they envy you?'  
Ciel giggles. 'As if. I dunno why, dad, but there's this powerful dude at school called Sebastian Michaelis who seems like he's chosen me as his next target.' Ciel shrugs. 'He keeps bothering me and do... weird things to me, even though he's got a pretty girlfriend already. Now's he's dragging me into this tea party that's held this Sunday. And he says if I don't come, he'll...do something bad to me.'  
Vincent gasps in horror. 'Oh my God?! Why didn't you tell me earlier? Is there that kind of student in school? Ciel: I'll make you transfer tomorrow. No arguing anymore.' He says.  
'No dad! It's okay, really. I can handle this on my own. I like this academy, because there are still nicer people. And didn't you teach me to stand up if you're offended?' Ciel says. 'Don't worry too much, dad. I gotta fight on my own. I won't run away like last time.' He smiles.  
Vincent smiles too. 'Okay, I trust you. But you need to tell me the problems you've got, so I could help you, kay?'  
'Definitely.' Ciel replies. And somehow...he doesn't want to leave the school, doesn't want to leave...that perverted guy.  
'Oh and by the way, can you drive me this Sunday? About the buffet party?' Ciel asks.  
'...Sure.' Vincent says. 'But...did you just say his last name was 'Michaelis'?  
Ciel nods.  
'I think I heard that name before...' His father thinks for a while, then a light bulb struck him. 'That's it! It's my boss's boss's name! Oh, that guy must be important.'  
'You're right, dad. Sebastian's father owns the whole academy.'  
'I tell you, son, just...stay away from that kid. He looks like bad news.'  
'I suppose you're right.'

The next day Ciel comes to school, he hears bad news. Rumors are spreading, that Sebastian broke up with Grell, and he dumped her. People are gathering in front of the schoolyard, seeing her weeping. Ciel is totally surprised, he doesn't know what's happened, so he decided to find her.  
As he approaches, Grell stands up immediately, her look wicked.  
'YOU! It's your damn fault! Stay away from me, you demon!' She turns her heel against Ciel. He rushes forward.  
'Wait, Grell! It's not-'  
'Hey, stay away from her, 'kay?' A taller boy Ciel doesn't know puts a hand to block Grell from him. Ciel peeks over his shoulder, and sees her walks away. He grits his teeth, and head for the Student Council room. As he reaches the door that's labeled 'AkuMarine Academy Organization, he doesn't even wait to knock, but bangs the door and barges inside instead.  
'SEBASTIAN MICHAELIS!' He yells.  
Sebastian looks surprisingly calm, and that makes the blood inside Ciel rushes. 'Hm? What?' He asks innocently.  
'And you dare even ask!' Ciel bangs his hand onto the desk. 'You think that's funny to dump somebody? You made her cry and now you're sitting here reading your stupid newspaper! Are you even human?'  
Sebastian stands up, so that he's taller than Ciel. He leans closer. Being a conservative person, Ciel backs off.  
'...Did you know she was the person who ruined our project? I was just doing what I was supposed to do, and it's none of your business.' He glares.  
'I know that she's behind that, but- you don't know. You don't know...how it's like...being...' Ciel stops. 'Anyway, I'm just saying. It's true that it's none of my business, but it's my business if something bothers me and it's bad for someone. You don't know what it's like. You've got everything-you just...you just won't ever understand...' And he turns to exit.  
Sebastian holds Ciel's arm back and turns his face towards him. He forces a kiss down on his lips. Ciel pushes him out immediately, blushing and stumbles backwards. Well, that was a bad move. His legs hit the decoration stand and a glass candle holder falls down on the ground. It shatters into pieces. Ciel gasps in horror.  
'Oh my god! I'm so sorry, I don't mean to-' he blabbers. Sebastian looks surprised too, but then he smiles.  
'Oh...' He pretends to looks disappointed. 'What have you done here...? Geez, looks like somebody owes me A LOT amount of money...' He clicks his tongue in sorrow. 'Now what? You've ruined my shirt once, and now my family's precious heirloom.'  
Ciel gulps, he creeps towards the door. 'I...I will...bring you...sooner or later...so...I'm...' He reaches for the handle. Sebastian puts a hand onto his shoulder.  
'You. Stay. Right. There.' His eyes gleam, somewhat excited. Sebastian turns Ciel over and grabs his shirt. He unbuttons it harshly. 'This is what you're gonna pay for...'  
Ciel was prepared, he was SO afraid that this might happen. At the same time, a voice comes from the other side of the door.  
'Student President? Michaelis-sempai, are you inside?' It was Alois's voice. Ciel takes the advantage to risen his thigh and smack Sebastian right between his legs. He stumbles backwards and Ciel shoves the door to run away, he catches a glimpse of Alois looking surprised. Ciel grins. People stare at him throughout the day, as he walks the halls. Well, that was fine anyway, since Ciel was used to being the 'center of attention'. During lunch he meets again with this weird guy who calls himself 'Undertaker' and he insists Ciel to come with him.  
'Wait up! Where are you taking me?' Ciel asks.  
'Oh well, nothin' really. I just thought you wanna meet that girl who got dumped. I saw her pushing you away this morning from the rooftop, but you seemed like you really wanna talk to her, that's all. Tee-hee~' Undertaker points to a tree. Grell is sitting underneath it, staring out towards the water fountain.  
'Thank...thank you.' Ciel says, but when he turns around, Undertaker was gone, like a ghost. He stands surprised for a while, and en approaches Grell.  
'Er...um...' He says. Grell turns around, her eyes are swollen red from crying. She looks surprised too, but then looks away, biting her lower lip without saying anything more.  
'What is it...if you wanna laugh go ahead.' She says. Ciel sits down on the bench next to her and stares out of the fountain too.

"I don't want to laugh, not like because I felt pity for you, because I…know what it feels like." He says. Ciel never discussed his stories to anyone before, but here with Grell, he feels like he could trust her. "It was when…I was back in Victoria High. I…was a high-ranking student. I used to have a lot of friends." He breathes out. "But then one day…a teacher…a _male _teacher, he…asked me to…to…'comfort' him, and forced me to go out with him." Ciel tries to find the right word. "Or else he said he was gonna lower my grades. I was younger, and I couldn't do anything. I…kept doing that with him, until some time later…my best friend saw us, and then he _despised _me. I was so mad I broke up with that teacher, but then he…soon enough, the whole school knows about what I did, so I got expelled. My dad tried to defend me, saying that it was that person's fault, but he got the upper hand, so…" Ciel stops right there.

Grell doesn't say anything, but she looks better. Ciel continued. "I want to say this to you, not because I wanted to comfort you after your heartbreak, but as a _friend._ If I were you, even if Sebastian dumped me, but if you were to love him really much, I wouldn't give up on him. Love…is a cruel thing, but I think you should tell him what you really feel like. I don't think you should sit here and wait, I think you should speak now. Before it's too late. Tell him that it's not right like that, but if he insists on breaking up, why not trying to bring him back? I know Sebastian is a human too, and human changes. So that's why…I think your feelings would be returned someday."

Grell sighs. "….I suppose you're right. But…I can't help but overhear Sebastian saying he likes you during lunch."

"It's not like that! He was just only joking you know? It's too obvious that he's not serious! Please don't misunderstand!"

The bell rings. "…Well, I'll consider that. Gotta go now, see ya." And she rushes away without looking at Ciel's face. He smiles.

"…I hope you get it right." But then…Ciel's heartbeat goes faster. _What is this feeling? _It is uncertain. Ciel just knows his heart is beating, and that he is _hoping _to see something happens.

Sunday is drawing near as it is already Friday night. Ciel has decided: white shirt, black khaki pants, and…an aqua-colored tie if it is _that _formal for a buffet party. Vincent Phantomhive suggests a really large red bowtie and shiny leather shoes for his son, but the boy resists whole-heartedly, causing the two of them running and chasing after one another as Vincent tries to put that hideous bowtie onto his son's head, and he bumps into the closet, knocking it off the ground.

And so the two of them spend the night cleaning and ironing the other clothes to put them back onto shelves.

On Saturday there is no school, so then Ciel helps his father with housework and the rest of the stuff that is packed in boxes, since they had just moved into this new house, after, well, Vincent's divorce with Rachel Phantomhive. After he has taken his shower, the phone rings. Ciel picks it up: 7 Missed Calls? And, all from Sebastian? He presses the answer button.

"Oi, what is it, why are you bothering me?" Ciel says, even on Saturday, he is disturbed.

"It's your problem! I've called you for ages and now finally!" The voice on the other side yells. "I forgot to tell you that in order to attend the party, you must be accompanied by an Organization member."

"…Okay, so?" Ciel asks innocently. On the other side, Sebastian does a face-palm, and says. "I'm taking you to the party tomorrow. And that means I'm gonna come to your house tomorrow." He says simply.

"Whoa whoa what? No way! Why can't we just meet up at the place?" Ciel argues.

"Because I just like to do so! Or…did you forget about the candle-stand? Would you like me to make you be in debt? I tell you: that thing is not an ordinary one, it's our family heritage, was made-" Sebastian continued with his lecture on and on.

"Okay okay! You're so annoying! Fine!" Then Ciel turns off his phone. He sighs. _Geez, this guy wouldn't give up on me…_And now he gotta tell his dad that he doesn't need him to drive him anymore. At the same time, Vincent craws into the living room.

"I'm… so… hungry… let's go to the convenience store for dinner. I can't…cook anymore, erghh!" His stomach roams loudly. Ciel finds his stomach doing the same thing. The two of them leave home afterwards.

"Let's see…dad, you want sushi? Or chicken nuggets? I have sushi here: special California rolls!" Ciel grins, it was his favorite food after all, and it's not like he could eat sushi everyday, so he takes three packs at a time.

"Oi…don't take too much, I'm broke. I guess I'll just have fried rice then." His dad answers.

"Really? But we always eat rice at home." Then Ciel grabs a bowl of prepared food and stores it inside the basket. The two of them turn a corner and Ciel bumps into somebody real hard. Vincent catches him from behind.

It is Alois, and some adult who looks really familiar to Ciel. "Ah! Mister Faustus, student's counselor! What are you and Alois doing here?" Apparently, it seems like they are shopping together. Alois steps forward.

"We are trying to find something for dinner. And sorry for earlier I bumped into you. Is this your dad? He looks so handsome just like you! " He says.

"Ah ha ha…" Vincent scratches his head. "Then if you don't mind we'll take our leave, thanks for the chat."

"Oh it's nothing, see ya Ciel. I heard you're going to the party, no? I'm there too, see you tomorrow. " Mr. Faustus says. When Ciel is about to leave, Alois grabs his hand and pulls him back.

"Um…Ciel…" He lowers his voice. "If you don't mind…could you not tell anybody that you saw us together here?"

"Er…okay. Why?" Ciel asks.

"I just…don't want people to rumor around. Cuz the truth is…we're currently going out and living together." Alois flushes a little.

Ciel gasps. "Oh really? Wow. Sure thing, I won't say anything."

"…" Alois looks at Ciel. "You don't feel weird? When two people who're males…date each other?"

Ciel tilts his head. "I don't see why that's not okay. I mean, why should I object it? Oh-my father's calling. See ya!" Then Ciel runs to catch up with his dad, waving to Alois. To him, people who like people in the same gender doesn't matter. Ciel wouldn't mind anything. That night Ciel can't sleep. He keeps thinking about the party tomorrow, and somehow…the vision of Sebastian keeps popping up inside his head. Late until two in the morning would he be able to fall asleep.

It's nine on Sunday morning and Ciel wakes up with a pencil poked into his cheek where saliva was dripping. His dad is sitting on the bedside waking him up.

"Ciel, I think someone is waiting for you outside. He said he was gonna take you instead." His dad looks annoyed.

"Shoot! I forgot to tell you dad! That guy just insists on driving me instead, it's not like I wanna _go _with him though. But now…" Ciel pulls the corner of the curtains and see a red Ferrari. "It seems like he's already here…"

Vincent sighs. "Fine. Whatever. Go with your 'dear friend', and then you're gonna leave this old man at home, alone. Hmph!" His dad goes away and mumbles. "Wish I could go to a party like him…"

Ciel puts on his clothes and goes out. Sebastian is already there, wearing a suit in black which makes him look attractive to Ciel. He sees Ciel and waves 'happily'. Ciel looks down on the ground and walks like a robot towards him. He opens the backdoor and sits down.

"Waittttt, you ought to sit in front!" Sebastian says.

"Nope. I don't like to. It's not a problem, no?" Ciel glares. Sebastian sighs. "Fine, but I want to see your face closer." Ciel flushes a bit, and tells Sebastian to stop fooling and the two of them sets off. Ciel leans back and spots something under the driver's seat. He reaches for it and pulls out…a handcuff?

"Gah! What is this? Why do you have handcuffs here? And what is this…a collar? A whip? Who are you arresting?" Ciel feels like this guy has some relationships with the legendary mafias that he's heard of. Sebastian stops the car abruptly and turns towards Ciel. He lifts his chin so that their faces are so close.

"…Do you wanna know what these are used for?" Sebastian smirks devilishly, using his long finger to stroke Ciel's neck. Ciel stares at Sebastian, and he understands. Ciel blushes deeply and pushes Sebastian away.

"You…you pervert! Hurry up and drive already!" Ciel crosses his arms blushing while looking out of the window. _Sebastian likes SM? Ew, pervert._

Ciel sits in silence for another ten minutes as they arrive at the Michaelis mansion. This one is a different mansion from Sebastian's house, a whole lot bigger and rows of luxurious cars are parked along the reserved lot next to the mansion. Ciel doesn't see any decoration at all, the gate is a dark color of black, but still it looks gallant. A servant is standing wearing a suit in navy blue. He bows to the two of them.

"Mister Michaelis, sir. And may I see your invitation?" Ciel reaches for the piece of paper that is stored neatly in his pocket and gives it to the guard. The two of them walks through the gates. Ciel is completely captivated by the beauty of this place. The whole building is made from blue concrete and the texture is nice. Every window has flowers decorated. There are ivy plants climbing up on the walls somewhat similar to his academy.

"Whoa…everything is sure blue." The mansion, the uniform of the servants, and most cars are in the color of navy. It is also Ciel's favorite color.

"Uh huh…my dad likes blue, so most of his estates are painted like that. We have to get to the back garden, that's where everyone are." And as the two of them make their way around the house, a lot of people are staring at Ciel. Well, it's no surprise, since the Michaelis infamous heir is taking this plain boy as his companion.

"Ciel!" It was Elizabeth's voice. She shakes his hands. "Too good you're here! I thought you wouldn't come!"

"Well, uh, I _intended _not to come, but…" He looks nervously to Sebastian. "I think I'd rather come after all." Ciel grins awkwardly, he can't say that Sebastian forced him to come here.

A blonde boy walks towards the group of friends. "Hi, Ciel." Alois smiles.

"Alois! Why are you here too?" Ciel asks surprised.

"Elizabeth gives me her invitation, since she is already a member but I'm not."

"Oh so she is your companion then?"

"Oh no, Elizabeth goes here with Jessica. It was Mister Faustus who takes me here. Did I mention that the Student Counselor is responsible for the school records, as well as taking care of the Organization? He is also an important member, well, as a teacher." Alois tilts his head. Ciel spots a strange red bruise on the side of his neck.

"…Alois? What happened to your neck? Why is it red like that like a mosquito bite?" Ciel asks. Alois jumps right up and covers his neck with his hand.

"Ah…er, this is…um…" He blushes deeply.

"Ah ha! Ooohhh Alois…" Elizabeth smirks, poking his cheek. "You got kissed by your girlfriend! Tell us about her! Isn't that a hickey?"

Alois goes scarlet. "Ahhh! It's…not…" He blabbers but he looks so cute. Ciel understands as he remembers yesterday, when Alois says he's going out with Mr. Faustus. Ciel blushes, wondering what it would be like. But then…the memories of Sebastian forcing his lips on him destroy the moment. Ciel sighs and shakes his head off. Sebastian pats his shoulder.

"You want champagne? There's a whole glass tower stacked over there." He smirks.

Ciel glares at him. "Don't kid. I'm not eighteen yet." Ciel walks away. "I'll help myself on my own, you don't need to go after me."

"Ah! Mister Sebastian! It was quite a long time since I last saw you." A woman in a bright pink dress walks towards Sebastian. She is so tall, about the same height as him. The two of them really suit each other. Ciel helps himself with a piece of cake and a glass of grape juice. He stares around.

"This place is really just for rich people. I'll just never fit in." Everyone look like they are either from a wealthy family or they are nobles. Ciel was lucky he got invited here, but as soon as everything is over, he's planning to go home and cook a meal for his dad as usual. That is everyday life, he doesn't need more.

Two girls are standing nearby, Ciel hears them whispering excitedly to each other. "Hey, did you see Redmond-sempai? He is the prince of the party! Just look at him!" The girl points to a tall person with long blonde hair tied into a knot with a red ribbon. A lot of women are surrounding him, chatting enthusiastically. Ciel has to admit this guy does look handsome.

"Yeah yeah yeah whatever, he sure is a lady killer. But did you see Bluer-sempai? He's too hot even though he's having his glasses on! There, over there!" Ciel sees another man, not as tall as Redmond, but he has this intelligent look that could make any girl faint. He has short blue hair with his bangs neatly combed to one side. Girls surround him is as much as they do with the other guy. And one of them, is Elizabeth. She was wrapping her hands around his, smiling. Another boy walks up to her and pulls her away, and Ciel guesses this must be Edward-Elizabeth's older brother. He has a jealous look on his face, flushing.

"Tee-hee~ So you're here too." A creepy voice from behind makes Ciel jumps. Undertaker is dressed in the same black robe as usual, his bangs covering his eyes, beaming. "Heh he he…you seem like you're having fun~~ I hope you'll become a _Runner." _

"Huh? What's a…'runner'?" Ciel raises his eyebrow.

"Oh? So you don't know? Tee-hee~~ Then just wait for a while." Undertaker licks his lips with the red liquid he has been holding in his hand. Ciel doesn't ask what it was, this guy is already too creepy. "Oh yeah…I thought I saw _her _somewhere around here…but oh well, I gotta go!" Undertaker creeps out.

"…'Her'? Does he mean she-" Ciel says as a voice on the microphone interrupts everyone.

"Welcome everyone: guest, members, and students, of the Organization. As you may know, this party is a chance for everyone to assemble and celebrate, as there are many old friends that I am eager to see again. But it is also an event to announce our start on the AkuMarine Marathon Tournament!" A tall dark man with red eyes is speaking up on stage. Everyone clap and cheers.

_Hm? What marathon? How come I never knew about it? _Ciel thinks. Well, he is new to this school, so it is likely possible that there are traditions that he doesn't know. Most students who were rich went to AkuMarine Preschool, so they are most common with the events over here. But Ciel? Geez…He just gets into this school because he has an uncle who is super-wealthy.

Redmond goes up onto the stage and the girls clap. "Hello everyone, I'm Edgar. And as you may know, we are holding the Choosing Event right now. As a college student already, I can't participate, but there is a new member joining the Marathon today: my cousin, Sebastian Michaelis."

People gasp. Then Ciel hears murmurs, some exclaim happily and pat Sebastian's back, some shake his hand.

"Well done! So you decided to join the Tournament at last! You never agreed to participate, what's gotten into you bro?" A man in a green vest pat his shoulders.

"Heh, let's save that for later, Greenhill, I gotta choose my _Runner _right now." He walks onto stage as people continue to clap.

"All right everyone. I've decided this as soon as I heard the Tournament is coming up. And…Ciel Phantomhive is going to be my Runner throughout the Tournament! He is the little boy with navy hair over there." And Sebastian winks at Ciel, who takes a step back.

_What I s the meaning of this? _He thinks inside his head as everyone's gaze turn to him. Some people express surprise, some laugh, and Elizabeth whistles.

"Congrats, Ciel!" She smiles.

"Ooohh…this is gonna be rough…well bear with it Ciel." Ronald says.

"Can't say that I'm happy for you, but if it is Sebastian…geez, I can't assure that this is gonna go well." Alois shakes his head.

"Tee-hee~~ Navie-head got picked." Undertaker chuckles as he is sitting on a tree branch.

Up on stage, Sebastian is smirking wickedly.

_What is this thing? Why do people have so many different reactions? _He thought.

**Tee-hee~ I'm done! (Trying to copy the way Undertaker speaks cuz he is just that awesome) I hope you like it. I think I'll update quite later next time, cuz I'm still considering on the plot. By the way, you guys, I don't know if I should put the P4 (Redmond, Bluer, Greenhill and Violet) into the Tournament or not, what do think I should do? Please review!**

**P.S: it's not really relative but I gotta tell you this: I just read the new chapter and I screamed when Ciel blushes *kyaaaaaaa!***


	6. A new tournament starts

**Hi guys, it's already chapter six and I still remember the time when I was *bored to hell* sitting and planning a new story for Kuroshitsuji, heh. Enjoy, everyone, and I am sorry that I am terrible at grammar, and maybe the plot itself is not interesting at all. Thank you who would spend their time reading this silly fiction…**

**Chapter 6**

All eyes are on him. Whispers and murmurs of amusement travel around. The air seems pretty awkward now.

"…Eh?" Ciel says, and swallows the piece of cake that has been stuck in his throat a long while ago. "Tsk!" He runs on stage and pulls Sebastian's collar and drags the guy back stage, behind the trees.

"What is this 'Runner' thingy? What's that with me?" Ciel crosses his arms. "You never told me about the Marathon Tournament!"

"I thought somebody ought to tell you about it before?!" Sebastian says. "Did you read about it yet in our Academy's Planner?"

Ciel gasps. "About that…" He has to admit he only just looked briefly at the school rules, but never read them carefully. "But you should have discussed it with me first! Now I dunno what this is, explain!"

Sebastian smirks. "I chose you to be my _Runner, _basically means you will be my partner during the tournament. For example, like this…" He leans closer and grabs Ciel's neck at the back, pulling him closer. A lot of people are peeking through back stage, so Ciel half-stare at them, half-looking at Sebastian.

"Er…wait…" Suddenly, a high-heeled shoe comes attacking from nowhere, hitting Sebastian right on the head. He stumbles forward and cover his wound with his hands. "What the-?"

"I shall ask you the same question. You _ex-boyfriend._" Grell lands from a tree nearby and picks up her shoe, wearing red from head to toe with a new pair of red glasses. "Don't think that you dumped me and you could harass others like that." She squishes herself between the two of them.

"A Runner, means partner during the Tournament, usually a bond between an Organization member, and a regular student. Like you would call 'fag', but that word is so ancient now, so we modified it, into _Runner. _You, Ciel, help Sebastian during the race. There is a race when two partners carry a lighted torch around, and the pair must light the candle inside of the Main Chamber before the other teams blow out your light. That's when your help comes into place. You have to simply blow out the other teams' torches, and let Sebastian do the lightning part.

"Most _Runners _who help their partners usually stay together inside the Dormitory throughout the Tournament. Runners could take their partner's requests like: cook a meal, sew their clothes back on, cleaning the room, et cetera. Well of course it's hard work, but students earn credits for that, although it's not a very fun job. This Marathon is a race between different Academies over the nation, and each Academy pick out five greatest competitors or less. Our school rules only allow Organization members to join the tournament, but regular students could join through becoming a Runner. Phewwww!" Grell breathes out, explaining like a robot to Ciel.

"So…yeah. Like that. For more details, I'm not gonna explain them all." Then she switches her gaze to Sebastian. "But you, you-perverted-ex-boyfriend-who-would-force-people-to-do-whatever-you-like, I'm not done with you yet! It's true that I'm still in love with you though…" The tip of her two index fingers touch and she pouts, looking angrily at Sebastian. "I'm gonna switch my style from now on, I could become a stalker if you like, Sebastian, oh no, Sebby-chan! Heh heh, I'll make sure you fall in love with me again." And she winks at him, in a totally different style that Ciel and Sebastian would never think she would be. She smirks at Sebastian, and in a hush, she pulls Ciel forward and kisses him.

"Ah!" Ciel jumps and blushes deeply, he was never kissed by a girl before.

"Hm…hm…I'm gonna steal Ciel away from you, I heard the other day you said you liked him. Oh ho ho~ I'm gonna tell people you're gay if you don't listen to me from now on!" Her eyes gleam happily. "Oh well so long! Grell's off!" She smiles, exposing her teeth which look…_shark-like. _Ciel jumps. _Whoa, how did she file her teeth like that? _He wonders.

Now time for Sebastian. "Sebastian! No way that I'm gonna join you in your stupid sports tour! I'll never agree! Don't think you could-" Sebastian is holding a pack of dollar-bills, each one fifty bucks.

"What…" Ciel stares at the money.

"In case you haven't forgotten about the shattered-mess you made in the Student Council room, let's just set aside the candleholder, since it's only two-hundred and fifty, you also broke the tea set, which was nine-hundred and-"

"Okay okay okay! I'll give it a try, what you mean is that I can earn money by doing your requests, right? I will think about it, now just…leave me alone for a while!" He stomps away. Sebastian stands smirking. "Indeed."

BAAM! Ciel bangs the door of his dad's room. He jumps on the bed despite Vincent is deeply peaceful in his dreams. "Wha-what is it? Earthquake?" He asks, yawning. Ciel does a face-palm.

"Ughhhh…dad…Now I gotta join the school's Marathon Tournament! What a pain!" He crosses his arms harshly.

"Well…isn't it great then?" His father asks.

"No of course not! The thing is…" Ciel explains what happened at the Tea Party and the part of him being picked as a Runner for Sebastian.

"WHAAAAAT? You broke a nine-hundred-buck tea set? How in the bloody world I'm going to pay for that?" His father looks at him terrified.

"Well, so, that is why I'm telling you, I'm only staying home with you for another week, then I'm gonna move into the AkuMarine Dormitory for four months." Ciel says. Vincent sits there, fighting against his will, and finally sighs heavily.

"Hahhhh…I suppose you would have to do that. I'm well broke you know. But-" He shakes his head. "I can't believe I have to eat, and sleep, and shop, and spend my weekends ALONE! It's just too cruel, too cruel!" He yells.

"No no no dad! I can still go home at weekends, just not weekdays! You can still contact me, remember?" Ciel pulls out his blue phone. Suddenly, it vibrates and his ringtone-"Memories of the Future" comes out. Sebastian again.

"Sorry, dad. Excuse me for a minute." Ciel walks out of his room anxiously and answered. "What now? Didn't I say that please wait-"

"Is that you, Ciel?" Comes Elizabeth's voice from the other side.

"E-Elizabeth? Why are you calling from Sebastian's number?" Ciel asks.

"We are all with him now at Zen Palace. Do you want to come over?" Elizabeth suggests.

"Er…but, I don't know the address, and my dad-"

"It's alright. Undertaker suggests that he shall come over to your place in case you wanna join us." The doorbell rings.

"That was fast. He's already here." Ciel says.

"See you there, Ciel!" She hangs up. "Wait! I-" Ciel says but the phone has already gone 'beep…beep…beep'. He opens the door and Undertaker greets him, wearing a long, black robe as usual with his black nails growing longer than normal. He is eating cookies in the shape of…bones, not to mention that his laughter could scare the crap out of anyone here.

"How do you know where I live?" Ciel asks. Undertaker grins.

"Doesn't the name say it all? _Undertaker-_I got the address from the school system, heh."

"Um…Undertaker, I'm not sure I could go with you because my dad-"

"What's with me?" Vincent comes standing next to him. "Are you Ciel's friend?"

"Tee-hee~ Definitely. I just come here to invite him to a dinner." He laughs. "If you like you could come too." Says Undertaker.

Ciel's father's eyes sparkles. "A dinner? For free?"

"Absolutely. If you don't mean dying from eating too much food." Undertaker says. "C'mon, it'll be fun!"

"Er… I guess so." Ciel walks out of the front door, and since his dad just got home from work and he has just got home from school, they carry all their belongings. "What in the world-" In front of him stood a whole existing horse-carriage. The vehicle is jet black, plus two more black horses pulling it.

"You-where'd you get this from?" Ciel gasps. "And those horses-" Undertaker seems pretty normal with it.

"Whadda ya mean? I go to school by this everyday, it's my hobby~" Says him. "Hop in, it's fun inside. Besides, have you ever ridden on a carriage yourself?" Ciel shakes his head.

"No…I only lived in the city, so…" Ciel takes a step onto the back bunk. "Hm? Why is it so dark in here?" The carriage is not a cabriolet type, so the ceiling is completely covered without any lights beside the windows. "Well, I'll give it a try." Ciel and his father settles down inside.

"'Kay! Let's go!" And Undertaker swings the strap attached to the horses. The carriage moves forward.

"Whoa, wait! Are you saying you are gonna drive this in front of the main street?" Ciel peeks his head out of the window and asks Undertaker.

"Is there another way? Of course we are!" And he smirks as if enjoying himself really much. As the horses get out on the street, Ciel hears immediate honks from the cars. "Erghh!" Ciel lowers his head so people who are walking on the sidewalk can't see him. Apparently, they are receiving a lot of attention from the people. Some people even take photos of the carriage. It is kind of absurd to have horses running in the midst of modern cars.

_What is this? 1889? _And for a while later, they arrive in the same alley Ciel has been before. Ciel pushes the door and comes in with his father behind him. The same bartender is sitting over on his right side. Vincent spots the guy, and let out a gasp of joy.

"Bald! Is that you?" He offers his hand.

"Vincent! How long has it been? Three years? You don't look any different at all!" Bald shakes his hand.

"Do you know each other?" Ciel asks. Vincent nods.

"Of course. He is my friend from college. We stayed in the same apartment three years ago before I moved away." He relies. "Go ahead with your friends, Ciel. I'm staying in this bar for a while."

"Okay." Then Ciel and Undertaker go up the same stairs again. They push the sliding door and the group is already inside. Elizabeth and Ronald is chatting, Sebastian is leaning his back against the wall and next to him is…a cute girl dressed in a Chinese dress. She has golden eyes, and two long braids. Ciel blushes looking down onto her thighs. The dress is way too short.

"Er…hello?" He says as the atmosphere feels intense.

"Hi, Ciel!" Elizabeth greets him happily. Alois is here too, sitting at the far back. He waves towards Ciel. Sebastian stands up and lifts Ciel's chin.

"Oh yeah…I forgot. Now that you're a part of the Tournament, I should see you often, shouldn't I?" He smirks. A hand chops down on his head. Grell is…unsurprising here too. She pulls Sebastian away.

"Hmph! Sebas-dear! I think you should pay more attention to me. Besides, I would be the manager of the AkuMarine Team, wouldn't I?" She smirks cheerfully. "I shall keep you busy every-single-day, so we could…you know, be alone for a-" Sebastian walks away, making her stumbles.

"You two are funny." Ciel can't stop himself from blurting out. Grell is acting like a follower, and Sebastian is trying his best to avoid her just like in TV comedies. He giggles. Sebastian flushes a little.

"…What?" He glares. Ciel jolts.

"Er…nothing!" He has been annoyed, yes, but he likes these people. They make him feel comfortable. A man dressed in a blue Tangzhuang walks in, carrying many bottles of liquid.

"Lau." Sebastian greets him. "What about your other customers?"

"Hm? Them?" He wonders. "There's not many. Ran-mao, c'mere. I brought the infamous _Huangjiu _for all of ya. Believe me, you have to try this. Anyone who comes here without trying this is such a shame." Lau says, then he places the bottles onto the table.

"Oi, you." Sebastian steps forward. "You ought to know this is-"

"Calm down, calm down. I promise you it's not a strong type, don't worry. I've tried this many times, our customers really like this drink." Then he pours the drink into individual glasses, and offers everyone. Ciel denies, since he doesn't like alcohol, and neither does any kind of sparkling juice.

***One hour later***

_WHAT IS THIS MESS? _Ciel glances around, surrounding him a bunch of bodies, sleeping and snoring soundly. He just got back from the bathroom, and now they're as drunk as dead.

"Undertaker, wake up." Ciel shakes his shoulder. "Undertaker!"

"Tee-hee~~~ Lemme go~~~" And he falls asleep again.

"Argh! Even Grell is drunk? What the-Lau, you said this is not a strong-" The Chinese host was already lying on top of Ronald, saliva dripping down his cheek.

"Geez…" Ciel reaches under the table and finds his jacket. "Now I recall…" He looks around. "…Where's Sebastian?"

The room has no trace of Sebastian. Ciel exits, and takes the stairs down. As he looks to his left, his father has already fallen drunk on the bar. Ciel shakes his head and continue walking towards the front door.

"Now I gotta find a taxi to take me and dad home…" He walks around the block. Ciel hears voices. Voices coming from a smaller alley. They seem like they are fighting.

"…A quarrel?" Ciel doesn't want to interfere so he just takes a peek. His eyes widened as he turns the corner.

Blood. There are bodies lying on the ground, bats and cones scattered the deserted place. A single person is standing in the center, grasping onto a baseball bat. The moon illuminates his body.

Ciel gasps in horror. "Se-Sebastian!" Before he could stop himself from his silliness, Sebastian turns around, his face with blood and wounds. _This guy truly is a gangster, after all! _Ciel thinks. Sebastian approaches him, and Ciel takes a step back. He hits the wall behind him, as Sebastian walks closer.

"Ah…ah…." Ciel blabbers and his legs melt, leaving him unable to move. _Am I gonna be hit? _He closes his eyes as Sebastian raises the bloodstained bat.

_Thud. _

Sebastian falls into Ciel's body, so heavy that Ciel has to kneel down to support his weight. He has a strong scent of alcohol.

"Sebastian! You're too drunk! Wha-what am I gonna do with these people? Did…did you hit them?" Ciel tries to push Sebastian up before he collapses. He reaches for Sebastian's left arm and wrap it over his shoulders. Ciel staggers as he helps Sebastian inside. A car light flashes onto his face.

"Ah!" Too bright. Then a super long black limousine stops in front of Zen Palace. The driver gets out and opens the door. A young girl walks out. Sebastian's younger sister.

"You…you are Sieglinde?" Ciel asks. She nods.

"Let me take care of him from now on, thank you." And with the help of the male driver, they got the drunken Sebastian inside.

"Okay, then…see you later." Ciel walks into the bar once again to take his father home.

"Say…Why don't you get on, too? I think your father needs a place to sleep tonight, after all, and I'd prefer to my house, since it's nearer. Don't worry, I don't mind." Sieglinde says.

"…Then, okay. Thank you." And Ciel helps his dad outside.

"Urgh? Hey Bald, do you think ostriches are beautiful?" Vincent asks, stumbling.

"Yes, dad. At least they are not drunk like you." Ciel says, and sets his dad into Sieglinde's car. She tells the driver to take them to her house. Ciel leaves his father snoring in a room, and the servants help Sebastian into a different one.

"Uh oh, looks like a left my jacket somewhere in Sebastian's room." Ciel says. And he turns around, heading to the other room. Sebastian is still wounded, Ciel guesses the servants have gone to retrieve aid kits. He spots his jacket lying on a chair nearby.

"Huh…Isn't it better if you're asleep like this? It's so peaceful." Ciel glances over Sebastian. "Gosh, you _are _bleeding hard." Ciel takes a closer look on his chest. Luckily, the wound has stopped bleeding, but his shirt is, once again, stained badly. A female servant walks in.

"Oh? Are you here to take care of him? Well then…" She puts an aid kit onto his hands. "I shall take my leave then."

"Whoa, wait-" She closes the door behind her before Ciel could say anything. "I-hah! Fine. It's not like I'm terrible at this or anything…" Ciel shakes his head and takes out the bandages. He unbuttons Sebastian's shirt reluctantly, and pours rubbing alcohol onto his wound. Sebastian lets out a slight groan, but immediately grabs Ciel's arms and pins him down on the bed.

"What the-" Ciel says. "You're injured!"

Sebastian smirks. "You're too silly. Do you let your guard down that easily? You should know that I would attack you at any time." He leans closer and grabs Ciel's collar.

"You! You're drunk! Get off me!" Ciel pushes. Sebastian traces his fingers onto Ciel's neck.

"Ah!" Ciel blushes, as Sebastian put his lips onto his neck. "GET OFF! GET OFF GET OFF GET OFF!" Ciel yells. Sebastian doesn't respond, he lays there onto Ciel. "What the-" He falls asleep again.

"You-are-too-heavy!" Ciel tries to lift Sebastian aside. "Eh?" Sieglinde stands there next to the bed, expressionless.

"Er…um…this is…er…" Ciel tries to find an excuse. Sieglinde doesn't say anything, she comes and sits on the bedside.

"Don't worry. I don't mind." Says her. "I'm used to this, but…I'm glad that now Sebastian has someone who doesn't grow to hate him. You know that, before, he used to tease all the newbies that have come to school, and most of them hated him. Sebastian doesn't really have any _true friends, _you know, people just like him because he is rich. But until now, I see that you don't seem to hate him right?"

Ciel blushes. "Well…I don't hate him, but I can't say that I like him, though."

"That's okay. But gladly, he has someone to care about. You know he tells me that he's interested in you? It's his first time feeling like that. In the past, he used to lead a gang, and luckily he didn't get expelled. I hope…you could take care of him for me." She walks away. Ciel breathes out. _Sebastian? Caring? How…unbelievable. No way. _As Ciel walks out and makes his way through the guest room, he keeps on thinking about what Sieglinde has said. Ciel doesn't know he has fallen asleep, too.

Ciel wakes up. "Hm? Where is this?" A strange room with a white ceiling and a huge window that sunlight is pouring in. He yawns and blinks several times. "Eh?"

_Eh? EHHHHHHHHHHHHH? _Why is he naked like this? Ciel turns to find his clothes, and his hand hits something. He slowly turns his head around in horror.

Sebastian is sleeping next to him, and obviously naked too. The guy wakes up, and grins at Ciel. He blushes. "What does this mean?"

"Hm? You mean you don't remember?" Sebastian smirks. "How about I remind you of what we did last night?" He pins Ciel's arms down.

"No-you! No! AH!"

Ciel opens his eyes widely, sweating. His heart is thumping so fast. He is indeed lying on his bed inside the Michaelis mansion. Ciel raises his hand in front of his face to check his vision. All is clear. He looks down. Still having his clothes on.

Nothing happened, it was just a dream. A crazy dream, that's all. Ciel breathes out. It must happened because of what Sebastian did to him yesterday. He gets up and uses the brush on the mirror table to fix his bed hair, and heads for his father.

"Dad, wake up, we can't bother them anymore." He shakes his father. Vincent gets up, aching his head.

"…Huh? What happened? Oh yeah…Bald…Where am I?" Says him.

"Last night you were deep drunk. Luckily my friend's sister took you here. I couldn't have had carried you home all by myself." Ciel says. 'There's your bag and suit over there, I think you better hurry. You've got work, right?"

"Okay. Ah, my head still aches. I didn't expect that Bloody Mary could be that strong." A knock on the door.

"Are you alright?" Sieglinde asks.

"I'm fine now, thank you. Are you Ciel's friend? Thank you so much, it's so embarrassing of me…getting drunk like that. I think I should leave now, thank you once again." He scratches his head and bows. A maid leads him out and Vincent takes his daily bus to work.

"Um…I think I too should…" Ciel says.

"It's alright. We all go to the same school. How about I tell Sebastian to drive you there? It's faster."

"Er…I think it's okay. I don't want to bother him so much." At that moment Sebastian walks in.

"Hm? Ciel? What are you doing here?" He asks. He has a new shirt on, with his black jeans.

"You-never mind. I'm about to go to school now, so…excuse me." He walks towards the door.

"Wait there." Sebastian grabs Ciel's shoulder. "I can drive you." He smiles.

So, after all, Ciel was forced once again into Sebastian's Ferrari. They sit in silence again.

"…Are you okay?" Ciel asks. "Yesterday…"

"Hm? Are you worried about me?" Sebastian smirks. Ciel blushes, "As if!". Sebastian reaches for Ciel's neck and pulls his face closer.

"Huh? Ah-wait!" Ciel says. _Is he gonna kiss me again?_

"…There is…dirt on your hair." And he smirks. Ciel goes scarlet, and turns around. "Tha-thank you very much!" Then he walks out of the car and stomps away, leaving the grinning Sebastian behind.

Inside the AkuMarine Academy grounds, the students are assembling in front of the news board. The Tournament list of competitors had been pinned on.

"Ciel Phantomhive? He gets to be Sebastian's Runner?"

"Who's that anyway?"

"I can't believe it! The newbie, look, isn't that him?"

"Sebastian is joining the Tournament?"

"Why isn't Sutcliff-sempai on the list? Oh-she switches to be the manager."

Students are discussing the news excitedly when Ciel walks in.

"Ciel, that's him!" A girl calls out. People switch attention to him.

"Ciel! You're lucky! It's not ordinary for a normal student to join the Marathon! How'd you get picked?" They all rant about it. Grell approaches him.

"Move away, move away! Private conversation." Grell pulls Ciel's arm away. "If you don't listen to me you'll meet DEATH!" And she smiles, exposing her shark-like teeth.

"Whoa. Where'd you get that pose from?" Ciel asks.

"I invented it. I think changing my style a bit would be nice." She lifts her eyebrow. "So, Ciel, I actually come to tell you that you'll be joining the East Dormitory on Wednesday. Make sure that you pack carefully and we'll see you there. Training: starts Thursday afterschool. The Pre-Match meeting would be in two more weeks, and on January 10th we will have our first match. That's…two months from now. Yup. That's all on this list." She folds the piece of paper on her hand.

"Thank you. I'll pack today.

"You're welcome. And…" She grabs Ciel's shoulder. "You better stay away from Sebas-chan. He might…you know, do something to you again. Ah! My lip gloss, it's stained. Never mind me, Ciel. See ya~" And she hops away.

"Ciel! I'm so glad you're okay." Elizabeth comes running over. "Last night we all got drunk, and when we woke up this morning we didn't see you."

"Lau is such a fraud." Alois joins them. "He says that alcohol is not strong, yet…" He clicks his tongue. "I still have a headache, I swear that I'll never listen to what he says anymore."

Two days later, and Ciel is now standing in front of the East Dormitory. It's funny how Dormitories are divided into four sections. The South Wing with a symbolic eagle in the color of golden; the West Wing, a phoenix in red; the North Wing, a snake in green and finally the East Wing, a _koi _in blue. A lady is waiting for him at the front door, holding a check list.

"Hello, I assume that you are Ciel Phantomhive? Ms. Dalles told me about you. I am Nina Hopkins. Nice to meet you." She shakes his hand.

"I am assigned here to stay for a while, thank you for your help." Ciel says. Ms. Hopkins leads him inside and checks for her computer screen.

"Huh? Hm…it seems like there is a problem going on with the lightbulbs and air conditioner in your room, since it's been vacated for a long time. It must have taken several weeks to repair." She scans through the list. "I'm sorry, Ciel, but… could you mind sharing a room with anybody here for a while?"

"Well… It's fine to me, but I'm not sure about the other person whether he agrees or not." Ciel replies.

"Very well. Hm…it seems like all the other rooms have already been occupied by two people already…" She lifts her glasses.

"Oh! How about staying with Sebastian Michaelis?"

_ **End of Chapter** _


	7. Nightmare training

**Heloo! So we are seven chapters in! I hope you are still reading this fiction, since I feel like it's not good enough. Well, I'll try my 'better' next time!**

**A disclaimer that I do not own Kuroshitsuji (^o^)**

**Chapter 7**

_A few days later from when Ciel moves into the East Wing Dormitory…_

"WHAT IS THIS MESS AGAIN? I thought I cleaned it all up yesterday!" Ciel says, annoyed. He just finished bathing and yet this room is a mess like this. Three days being here is like three years in hell, if he had his own room, it would definitely be cleaner than this.

Books are scattered on the floor, clothes spread out on the bed; pens, scissors, rulers lying everywhere. It's a grand room, but since _someone_ is having a bad habit of putting things wherever he likes, Ciel has no choice than cleaning up everyday, since he cannot ever stand messiness.

"Nobody told you to clean up, so why are you keep complaining?" Sebastian smirks, lying on his bed reading 'The Tales of 1001 Nights'. Ciel is bending down picking up the books and arranges them back onto the shelves.

"As if anyone could survive in this kind of environment! Are you always like this?"

"No. But now I am." He says. "I like watching you like this, acting like a mother trying to tell her kids to clean up their rooms."

"Shut up! I am not like that!" Ciel blushes. He stops what he was doing and top his blanket over his body on his bed. "Well then if you would excuse me, I have work to do tomorrow!" He turns away, facing the wall. Sebastian puts down his book and walks towards his bed. He reaches out his hand…

"No touching me. Or this." Says Ciel, holding a stun gun out of his palm. He glares at Sebastian. "I know you too well…"

Sebastian smiles. "Well then, enjoy your sleep. I gotta bath, good-night." And he walks away. The door shuts.

"Pheww…" Ciel sighs. Whenever he is near Sebastian, his heart keeps racing. "Urgh! This isn't right! I do not like him, I do not! I'll never give in!" He taps his cheeks.

_Oh yeah…about the AkuMarine Tournament…what shall I do? I saw my name on the list this morning…Sebastian, Grell, and I thought I saw Alois's name too…better go ask him tomorrow…_Ciel keeps thinking until he falls asleep. A few while later Sebastian returns, having only a bath towel wrapped around his waist, his body still a bit wet from shower.

"Oi, Ciel, can you give me a shirt?" He asks. No replies. Sebastian goes nearer, and he sees Ciel breathing slowly in and out. He grins.

"What a nice opportunity to take his photos." And he grabs his phone, takes a few snaps of sleeping Ciel. He bends down, and approaches to kiss him. "Hm…he is sweet." Sebastian licks his lips. Ciel lets out a soft groan and turns his body. His waist is exposed as his shirt got stuck up. Sebastian's eyes widened.

"No, what am I thinking? Jeez…his skin is definitely white…" He swallows and uses his hand to touch Ciel's skin.

"Ah…" Ciel mumbles. Sebastian smirks and move his hand.

"ACHOO!" Sneezes Ciel. Sebastian stops. _Ah, what was I doing again? It's better if I take his pictures and show this to him later. _Thought Sebastian. He pulls up Ciel's blanket and cover up his shoulders.

The next morning, Ciel wakes with Sebastian already gone off to school. "Phewww…Finally I can freely dress now." Says him. Ciel has breakfast at the academy cafeteria and spends his day listening to lectures. Weirdly the day passes without any interruption from Sebastian, and they haven't seen each other since morning.

Anywhere Ciel goes, students greet him and get friendly, like he's some kind of celebrity or anything. Strangely the people whom he knows would normally get annoying is utterly silent today. Undertaker stops creeping people, Grell stops bugging him, he doesn't see Elizabeth nor Ronald, it is like he is on his own, so instead he has lunch next to Soma and Agni.

"It was quite a while since I talked to you, Ciel." Soma says.

"Well, true, since… that person keeps on pulling me over to his table. But now he is not here, so I'll eat here." Ciel answers. "By the way, what is that you are having?"

"This?" Soma points to the food in front of him. "This is a _curry bun, _especially made in India. Since my dad owns a food company, he basically lets me try his newest products."

"What about Agni?" Ciel asks.

"Actually, I am Soma's childhood friend. We live with each other for quite a while now."

"Geez, you are always acting like you are older than me. It's true, Ciel. He always has to clean our room, I never did anything, hahaha." Says Soma. Lunch passes, school is finished and Ciel hasn't heard anything from Sebastian.

_Whoa. Is he sick? No way, I didn't see him in his bed this morning. _And he taps his cheeks again. _Shoot! Why am I thinking about him? _And Ciel opens his locker to get his stuff. Then he heads to the gym just as planned starting today, training for the Marathon Tournament ahead. No one is here yet, so Ciel takes advantage to dress himself up first. He glances into the teachers' office, but since they are already home, Ciel sees the announcement board, which the AkuMarine Team List is pinned on. Sebastian's name is on the top row.

_Sebastian…I wonder how he looks with his PE clothes on…_And Ciel picks up a few documents laying on the desk, thinking about that. _Shoot! I am thinking about him again! _He accidentally drops the stack of paper, and bends down to collect them. Ciel spots a note pinned on the door.

_Ciel, if you are done come to the Student Council room with me. –Sebastian._

"Tsk. Like I would do that. But by the way, where is everyone? I thought we are supposed to meet up at 5:00? It's 5:05 now…" Ciel gets to the Headmistress Office to find Ms. Dalles. There is a note on her door too.

_Don't bother entering here. She is home early due to business problems. _

"This guy…" Ciel shakes his head and decides to head to the Student Council himself. From two feet away he was already able to hear Grell's voice.

"Do…do you want to do it that much?"

"Of course. It would be irritating if I don't do this soon." Says Sebastian's voice. Ciel stands in front and try to figure out what they are talking about.

"Hey Sebas-chan…be gentle, okay?" Grell says.

"Well I can't be sure, but it is gonna hurt for a little while, and then you'll be fine again."

_What the…? _Ciel tries to press his ear as close to the wall as possible.

"Okay, I'm gonna put it in now."

"OWWWWWW! Stop! It hurts! It hurts!" Yells Grell.

"Shut up! People are gonna hear us!" Sebastian says.

"Then STOP rubbing it like that!"

The blood inside Ciel is rising. _What did Sebastian call me here for? Did he plan to let me hear this? _Thought Ciel, he had no idea what they are doing on the inside, but he knows it's not a good thing.

"Ahh~ It got onto my shirt! Sebas-chan! It's your fault!"

"No, it's not mine. It's yours. I told you to sit still, but yet you keep moving like that!"

"You said you were gonna be gentle! Pull it out!"

"No. It gottta stay like this for a longer while, then it'll get better, I promise, just keep your voice down!" BAAAANG. A sound of glass breaking hit the ground.

"Ouch! Now you broke the bottle. My hand's all slippery now."

No doubt now. Ciel pushes the door harshly and finds himself among a whole bunch of people. "What the-" Grell is sitting on a stool with her ankle out, Sebastian bending down picking up the shattered pieces of glass.

"I thought…I heard shouting and yelling…" Ciel says, trying to cover up his embarrassment. "What'd I miss?"

"I broke my ankle this morning, that's why I stayed in the infirmary all day. Sebas-chan is helping me putting on rubbing alcohol, but he's so mean! You know the wound hurts!" Grell says.

"But it doesn't mean that you have to kick me out and break the bottle like that! Now I have to clean this mess up." Sebastian replies. Ciel stands there grounded on the floor.

"Oh…okay…." He breathes out. Ciel thought they were…but never mind that now. "I'm sorry I'm late." Undertaker, Elizabeth, Ronald and Alois have already dressed in P.E uniforms and are sitting around a table.

"Don't worry. We are just…having quite a bit of a problem. Our coach, Ms. Dalles is supposed to start training today, but then her child is having a dengue fever which is so severe she has to go back home and won't be able to return in the next few weeks, since she has to take her child to a foreign hospital." Alois explains. "And yet, now Grell, our team manager, broke her leg this morning, so I am afraid we cannot train like this."

Everyone is making a disappointed face, no wonder they all feel down since morning. "At this rate, we'll never practice properly." Says Sebastian.

"So, we have come up with a dead-end plan: each partner is gonna practice with their partner individually. That means we will not meet up like scheduled, but are gonna get prepared differently." He continues. "That is the only thing we can come up right now. I can ask for assistance of Mr. Faustus, since he used to be a coach, and other P.E teachers. But their time schedules are different than what we have agreed on, so each group is gonna see them differently."

Everyone nod, agreeing to his statement. Sebastian picks up a ruler and points to the blackboard. "What we need to do now is to come up with strategies. Well then let's get prepared for that. And as I remember…I haven't tested any of you on your sports skill yet…have I?" The students swallow, as if expecting the question from the very start.

Sebastian clasps his hands together. "Well then, head to the track field now." He smiles.

"The first thing we are gonna do, is to test your running speed in a mile." Sebastian says, himself and all the others stand across behind the starting line.

"Wa-wait, like…right now?" Ciel says, panicking.

"GO!" Grell blows the whistle. They all start off with amazing speed.

"Wait for meeeee!" Ciel yells. Leading Sebastian, then Undertaker, Ronald, Elizabeth, Alois…and Ciel, hovering like their shadows. After a minute or while, Ciel couldn't see any of them ahead of him anymore.

_Oh-my-Lord… _Ciel pants, trying to crawl faster. He has never been good with this. Back in fifth grade he was at the bottom at P.E in class. What could have been better? By the time Ciel reaches there, Sebastian is helping himself with a bottle of water. The others are still panting under the tree shade.

"Ah…ah…Ugh…" Ciel bends down right after he crosses the finish line.

"What does this mean?" Sebastian comes near. "I didn't know-you were that…"

Ciel frowns. "Yeah…? I'm slow, so… what? It's your… idea that you chose me… for being your partner… from the start…" He breathes fast.

"Hm. We'll save that for later." Sebastian says. "Everyone, now we are going to test your _PACER_ skills. Head to the main gym now." They groan, and crawl themselves inside.

"_PACER _is a kind of assessment that you have to run back and forth along a 500-meter length, until you can't run anymore." He explains. "Now, everyone, hands on the wall!" Grell seems amused, since she is the only person who doesn't have to do the works. She turns the audio from the computer on. It goes 'tick!' They start running to the other side of the wall.

Ciel was able to touch the other side in time. The computer goes 'beep!' They run back again. The 'ticks' and 'beeps' keep going on, and after about thirty times, Ciel moves away from the section.

"Ah! I'm burning…my throat!" He gets outside fast to get some air in. Panting like he never did before, he stays there for a minute until his heartbeats go back to normal. Then he sees Alois coming out too.

"Ah~ I'm so exhausted…Sebastian…He's such a villain!" He leans on the hand rail.

"I'm gonna go back, 'kay?" Ciel says, he returns to the gym. _Whoa. _Sebastian is still running, and even though the time between each 'tic' and 'beep' goes faster, he keeps touching the other side of the wall in time. Undertaker has just left the section, joining Ciel and the others.

"Wow~ That's my Sebby! Kyaaaaa, you're so cool!" Grell says. It was already on the eightieth round. At the hundredth time, the sounds stop.

"Eh? Aw, it seems like it was the max score! You can stop now, Sebas-chan!" Grell smiles broadly. She gives Sebastian a bottle of water and a towel.

"Geez…why is he the only one who's got treated? Are we scarecrows?" Ronald says. "By the way, Ciel, you were the first to leave, right?"

"U-Uh." He nods. Another failure, he thought.

"Alright! Next: push-ups!" Sebastian instructs.

"EHHHHH?! Isn't that enough already?" They yell of disapproval.

"…Hm? Do you wanna object something?" His eyes gleam of evil. The guts in Ciel's stomach jumps right up. "Demon…"

They sigh and move on. Yet, another epic fail for Ciel.

"Next: curl-ups!"

"Next: bending!"

"Next: crunches!"

"Next: slow jog!"

By the time it has gotten really dark, not only Ciel, but everyone else is like moving corpses. No sign of life inside them.

"Hm…it seems it's time for us to head back to the Dormitories. Dinner should be ready for now." Sebastian announces.

"REALLYYY? CAN WE REALLY GET BACK NOW?" The lives have return. At lightning speed they disappear into the fields. Ciel is the only person who remains with Sebastian, he couldn't walk anymore.

"Hah…hah…hah…" Ciel pants as he climbs the steps to Blue Koi Dormitory. Sebastian grabs his shoulders.

"Ciel…I think I need more time with you…" His eyes spark joy. Ciel swallows.

"Fi-fine. I know I'm not good. It's not my fault that we lose this game." He pouts. Sebastian pats his head. _Eh?_

"If you can't, then I'll make it can. We had always come in second place before, well, probably because I never joined the Tournament. But-this time I am, and I will make sure that we win the cup." He says. "Meet me tomorrow morning, since it's a late start, I may 'train' you a little."

"What…Fine. I-I'll come." Ciel blushes. Sebastian heads into the dining hall first. Ciel touches the place where Sebastian had patted him before. _Sebastian…pats me?_

"Shoot! I'm thinking about him AGAIN!"

Next morning he wakes, his body aches so much, Ciel couldn't even move to the bathroom to brush his teeth. He walks like an old man, bending his knees and patting his own back. Then he remembers about the meeting he is supposed to be at with Sebastian today, so he hurries and goes to the back courtyard.

Sebastian is already there, eating his sandwich. "Hm? You're early." He says.

"I thought I'd come earlier than you…oh well, then, what are you making me do?" Ciel asks.

"You are a slow-processing brain person." Sebastian mocks. "You need to practice more than anyone else."

"Well excuse me for being bad at sports!"

"Since you only have to participate in the running section, I'd like to have you practice everyday by running a mile."

"What does that help?"

"Well," Sebastian says, "Each time you have your time shortened, I'll give you a certain amount of money to payback for the _things _you broke."

"Tsk. Like I have to rely on that."

Sebastian smirks. "And maybe…" He touches Ciel's hair and kisses it. "I shall give you a special reward."

"WAHHH!" Ciel blushes. "As if! Stay away from me!"

"Well then, go ahead and stand at the starting line. We'll take your base-line time today."

Ciel clicks his tongue, hasn't even recovered from yesterday yet. Sebastian blows his whistle, and Ciel runs. He keeps running, but keeps thinking about Sebastian. _Stop it, stop it! I can't think about him now…_

And like that, every morning Ciel runs, and after two days he got his time faster.

"Ooh…thirty seconds earlier, well done." Sebastian grins. "Keep on like this and you'll be better in no time." Ciel just stares at the guy.

"Well, like I said…" Sebastian pulls Ciel's face closer and gropes his body.

"No! I don't need this-" Too late, Sebastian kisses him passionately.

"Nn! Mmm….!" Ciel pushes him away, blushing. "I said I don't need…." He brushes off his lips, Sebastian tastes sweet.

"Come on, I know you like it." Sebastian smirks. Over the next few days, Ciel gets better, and keeps getting harassed by Sebastian. Well, he keeps pushing Sebastian away, so the guy hadn't done anything so dangerous.

"Ouch!" This is the sixth day that he has been running. Unfortunately Ciel hit a stone and fell. "Tsk! I can't run like this." So he decides to walk back.

"What happened to you?"

"Nothing." Ciel says.

"Liar. Your ankle is bleeding." And as he says, he carries Ciel in bridal style, up to the infirmary.

"I said I'm okay, it's just a bump!"

"Be quiet, how can you join the tournament, even if it is a scratch?" He rubs Ciel's foot with alcohol and puts on a bandage. Ciel flushes.

"Why…are you nice to me?" He looks at the window. "What'd I ever do to you? So why you chose me for teaming up with you, not someone else? I sure there are way more muscular guys out there…"

Sebastian stands up and lifts Ciel's face. "Have you…ever heard of love at first sight?"

Ciel goes scarlet with the same color as Grell's hair. "No! It's not a miracle like fairytales! Why do you keep saying you like me, yet you are always harassing me and stuff…"

"I only did so because you look really cute when you are troubled or angry." He grins. "I like you."

"Stop joking around. It's not the time to talk about these kinds of-"

Sebastian pushes Ciel hard down on the bed. "You think I'm joking?" His eyes are fierce. "Then shall I prove it to you?"

"You!" Ciel grits his teeth, his heart thumping hard. "You can't do-ah!" Sebastian forces his kiss onto Ciel, groping his body. _Ah! Why am I getting hard? _Ciel uses his leg to kick Sebastian. He runs towards the door.

"Okay, I know! If you say you like me, then stop forcing me like that!" Ciel blushes. "And, I hate to say this, but thanks, for fixing my foot." Then he runs away, hiding in his bedroom.

_What was that just now?! Did I…really get hard? _Ciel bumps his head onto the wall. "This isn't love, this isn't love, this can't possibly be loveeeeeeee!"

Back inside the infirmary, Sebastian grins.

Ciel Phantomhive: prey captured.

**I'm so sorryyyy, I know this is terrible! Me reading it back and cursing why I wrote this so badly… Forgive me people! **

**Review=new chapter plz!**


	8. Swimming class

**I'm backkkkkkk with a new chapter guys! Thank you so much for encouraging me cuz I know I am one heck of a terrible writer. *sweat* Enjoy 3**

**Chapter 8**

"Is there anything that the 'demon' can't do?" Ciel asks Alois as they are having lunch together.

"The 'demon'?" Alois asks, and laughs. "You mean Sebastian? Hm…as far as I've known him…he doesn't have any weak points."

"Hah…so that's it, huh…?" Ciel sighs. For these two weeks, Sebastian-currently team captain, plus being their momentarily coach-has been bullying the whole group in horrible methods. Imagine: a day, with P.E in the morning; mile run, push-ups, curl-ups, PACER, stretching and climbing simultaneously _every Monday _together; yet the days when Ciel has to do 'private tutoring' with him have not been counted. Now he has a higher potential of losing rather than obtaining the Cup in this grand Marathon Tournament.

Grell's broken ankle has healed, and now she is being pushed to her limits as well. Only Sebastian seems like nothing happened.

"But there has to be something that he's bad at!" Ciel said. He wants to make Sebastian feel terrible as well. Grell comes to their table.

"I know." She winks at Ciel. "Take a look." Then she approaches Sebastian who is sitting with his pals.

"Hey Sebas-chan~ Seems like you missed something on the list of assessments that we need to practice!" She smiles. Sebastian jolts as if Grell has activated something in his mind.

"Wha-what?" He looks calm but his voice is a little shaken.

"What else is there left? Here~" She points to a spot on her paper.

"…That…is not necessary."

"How can it be not necessary? Look-_swimming, _isn't swimming one of the sports that we'll be competing on?" She smirks.

"Screw you manager." He snorts.

"Now now don't be so rude to a girl like me!"

_SWIMMING? Don't tell me he's bad at swimming?! _Ciel looks at Alois, who wears the same shocking expression on his face. Over on the other side, Sebastian catches his gaze, and suddenly turns away.

_Hah! So it is trueee! _Ciel thinks. Half victorious, half afraid that Sebastian is going to scold him later on.

"So…that means…"

"Okay okay! Everyone gathered here on time!" Grell announces, clapping her hands together. They have been called to assemble in front of the academy pool.

"Right now, we have to get on schedule to train your swimming skills! Now Sebastian…" Grell puts her hand onto Sebastian's shoulders, leaning on one foot. "-is going to do the example."

"Hah? But-don't you hate water, Sebastian?" Elizabeth says.

"It's okay. I…hate water, but I didn't say I hated swimming." He pouts.

_Oh. So water-phobia then, not because he doesn't know how to swim. _Ciel feels a little disappointed, hoping to see Sebastian struggling.

"Tee-hee~ Someone trying to show-off~" Undertaker creeps behind him, humming mockingly. Sebastian takes off his shirt.

"!" Ciel blushes. The others look normal. Sebastian is so tall, yet muscular. This is the first time Ciel has seen him bare-chested. His skin is…amazingly white and smooth. Sebastian catches Ciel's eyes, and smirk. The boy turns away, going scarlet.

Splash! The sound of water going off.

"Geez! Could he warn us before jumping so? My skirt is wet!" Grell complains. Ciel looks at the guy, swimming at amazing speed.

_Wow…_Ciel follows his swimming path from above. His posture and arm flaps move in a perfect sequence. In just under 20 seconds, he completed one trip back and forth in a distance of about 50 meters. Sebastian pulls the handle and gets himself out of the water immediately.

"Aww Sebby, you _are _fast! 19.3 secs!" Grell hands him the towel cheerfully. He snatches it quicker than the wind and starts drying himself in high speed. He looks pretty annoyed to Ciel.

"Okay! Now it's everyone's turn! Get on our swimsuits and I'll time ye'!"

"But-but I haven't had one!" Ciel says. Everyone already had because they ordered them first at the beginning of the school year.

"Don't worry, I counted it all. I ordered one for you last Sunday. Since I know that you'll be joining the swimming competition." Sebastian says, smirking.

"Wha-?!" Says Ciel, shocked. "How-how'd you know my sizes?"

"As I had _told _you before, what else don't I know?" He sneers. "Or should I state that again to make sure? Chest: eighty-"

"Okay stop! You don't need to say the whole thing!" Ciel blushes.

"Here it is~" Grell says hoping towards them.

"Huh? Why isn't like the others? Why is this one not just a swimming pant but a whole suit?"

"Hm.." Sebastian whispers to Ciel. "I don't like others to see your upper body."

"Tsk! You pervert!"

"I am much _flattered."_

"Alright! Everyone to the starting point!" Grell cheers. "Kyaaaaa! Sebby, you look so hottttttt~~~" A disaster, to Ciel.

Undertaker is…wearing a really, really weird suit. What's with those baggy sleeves? Will he be able to swim like that? He blushes looking over to Elizabeth, but she is still wearing a swimsuit so that is fine.

"Ready…go!" She blows her whistle.

_Hah…long time since I last swam. _Ciel grins. Swimming is his favorite sport. He has liked water ever since he was small, so mom and dad took him to a training school.

…But, just by looking at these guys, Ciel reckons he'll just going to fall behind again…He springs forward and dashes. A sensation flows through Ciel. The memories when he went swimming with his mother, Rachel and father, Vincent, and…he'd rather not thinking about _that person _right now. Ciel uses all of his might and dashes forward.

_Where is everybody? _He keeps swimming forward but he doesn't see anyone beside him. Ciel touches the other side of the pool and dashes back. The bubbles block his vision so he couldn't see anything besides ahead of himself. Ciel rises from the pool and shakes his head.

"Gyaaaaaaaaa?! Cielllllllllllll-tan! You ARE fast! It's only fifteen seconds!" Grell claps. Sebastian gets up next and (again) grabs a towel and dries himself off quickly.

"Man…I didn't know you were so good at this, Ciel." Sebastian says. "Maybe you _really _have a talent, after all."

Ciel blushes. "What…? It's just normal me…I just enjoy swimming, that's all." _I'll swim slower next time, you watch. I hate being the center of attention. _He thinks.

"I have, yes, measured your time, and Ciel is at the top! Now pair up and compete each other!"

*Cough! Cough! Cough!* "Eh heh heh…I swallowed some water…" Undertaker laughs, getting off.

"No wonder, since you are wearing such baggy clothes, they pull you back. Go and change." Grell instructed.

"Oh no~ I'm fine, I was just not paying attention and goofing off in the water a little bit, heh heh~ The floor tiles look so pretty…"

"Whatever. Awwww I really wanna swim too! Okay…here-I-go!" She pulls off her jacket.

"EHHHHHHHHHHHH!?" All of them shout out.

"What in the bloody world-?" Sebastian's face gets green. Grell is wearing a bright crimson bikini.

"This is no fit for swimming training! Get out and put on some proper things!"

"Aw…but you wanna see me like this, don't cha?" Grell winks. Ciel, Undertaker and Ronald, even Elizabeth, blush simultaneously. Only Sebastian seems like he's got no interest.

"Just kidding. I'm only your manager. I'll be right back, Tsk!" Grell growls as she spots the attitude of Sebastian.

"Ciel! Can you teach us your techniques? I see you did a different dash pattern!"

"Er…I just…take the usual moves and transform it into my own style…cuz it is more convenient…"

"Great! I've never seen anyone swim like that before! It's nice that you are so good!"

"Oi. Are you guys just gonna stand there and praise him like that? Get to work!" Sebastian looks annoyed.

_Could it be…he is jealous? _Ciel thinks. Uh oh, making this guy angry is not a nice thing to do… About two hours later, they are all exhausted. The others get up first, but Ciel wants to swim, so he stays behind. It's been a long time since he had fun himself like this.

"Make sure you lock it after leaving, 'kay?" Grell told him.

_Clack. _The pool door closes. Ciel walks onto the diving board, about ten meters tall above the water surface.

"Okay… let's see if I remember this trick… When we were small I always lost to _him…_" He takes a deep breath, and jumps. Ciel drops in amazing speed, he swings his legs up, swirls once, twice and three times. Then when he about to hit the water, he balances up, pulls out his arms like a 'T' letter, and lands smoothly underwater. Ciel continues diving underwater until he reaches the pool handle. Then he decides to make one last move. He grabs the handle on both sides and swings upside down, lands on the concrete floor in a complete circle.

"Phewwww… I guess I still remember what dad taught me." Ciel shakes his head for the water to come off.

"Hm…you are not bad at all." Comes a voice. Ciel jolts and turns around.

"What the-" Sebastian has stood there for the whole time, next to an indoor-palm tree so Ciel wasn't able to see him before. "You did well." He smirks.

"That's-that's just practicing! Anyone could do that!" Ciel blushes. He thought he was alone. Sebastian lifts Ciel's chin.

"I…like that swing. You looked beautiful." His eyes gleam under the night ceiling.

"If…if you want to practice…I can show you somehow…and you'll be just as good."

"Me? No, I don't like going underwater. First, the water is cold, and I hate when my hair gets wet."

"Pfft! Like a kitten, always scared of water!" Ciel says. "Er-what I mean is…" Sebastian grabs Ciel shoulders and pulls him closer.

"Hah, now who's the kitten? It's gonna be a little wet but," He licks his lips. "I don't mind." He bites gently on Ciel's neck.

"Ah! Don't do that!" Ciel pushes Sebastian.

"Look look, your body is being exposed under the swimsuit. How…cunning." He touches Ciel's chest.

"Ahh!" Ciel blushes. "I am very sorry but I have to do this, I apologize in advance!" He pushes Sebastian over the edge and he falls underwater. When he floats up he looks terribly mad.

"Pffffft! Wahh hahaha! You look ridiculous, pfft!" Ciel laughs. "If you don't want to get wet, then please don't touch me." And he runs away, in case Sebastian has another chance.

"Tsk." Sebastian gets up. "Him troublemaker…" He looks up to the night ceiling, stroking his wet hair back.

…_.But I like him smile like that._

It has been two months since they started training, and in a week, the AkuMarine team is going to have their first pre-match meeting with the other Academy, where Sebastian's cousins, Redmond and Bluer is currently studying, to figure out which two teams are going to match first, out of the fours.

"Okay~ This is the last day that we are going to train together. From henceforth, you are gonna just practice in partners. Good luck with that!" Grell says.

So then, Ciel has to be alone with Sebastian almost everyday.

"Ahhh! Don't push me hard like that! My thighs hurt!"

"We do this everyday, yet you are still roaming about this?"

"Can't-you-just-be-a-little-gentler?!"

"Nope. It won't stretch out unless I push hard on you."

"Your hands! Where are you putting your hands? Move it!"

"Oh, so you like it better here then?"

"Yeah, that's right! Ah…! Better."

"Can I move now?"

"Yeah, but…do it slower."

*shove*

"Ah~~~~ That hurts! Don't do it all at once!"

"Then…you prefer this?"

*push* *pull* *push* *pull*

"Yeah…I'm getting used to it."

"Geezzz…._Just stretching for warm up _with you is too troublesome." Sebastian says. Ciel is sitting with his legs spread open, his arms against the floor. He tries to bend down so Sebastian has to push his back from behind. Too bad, the boy is terrible at these kinds of things.

"I see you have improved throughout these two months. I calculated your running time faster than when you started off with a total of sixteen minutes earlier." Says Sebastian. "Still you need more practicing in push-ups and crunches. But nevermind, I had volunteered to take that part, and only one of us has to do, so you don't need to worry."

"Now you tell me…" Ciel snorts. "You jerk…If I had known that I wouldn't have pushes myself too hard. You know…yet you kept on making me do."

"Cuz I like it…the face you make when you are struggling…" He grins.

"Enough of that joke!" Ciel flushes. "Get onto work!" Sebastian smirks a little.

"Say…we aren't in the swimming pool. How about, we continue what was left off on that day?" He pushes Ciel forward.

"Stop! I said _I don't like it!"_ Ciel shakes off. Sebastian unbuttons the P. E shirt, leaving Ciel with his bare chest. Ciel looks away, clenching his teeth.

_Tsk! I have to use my last-but not least weapon! _Ciel faces Sebastian. The least he could do…is acting.

"Sebastian…I don't like it…I'm embarrassed~" He does a teary-puppy eyed face and uses his palms to cover his nipples. That-apparently looks just so…_erotic _towards Sebastian's vision. Even the most popular guy in school could not resist Ciel's acting. Sebastian goes red at once.

Ciel buttons back his shirt, and crumbles up. "I think…I am not quite ready yet for this~" He pouts. "I will learn some more, next time, 'kay?" He blinks several times.

"Ah…ah…su-sure." Sebastian is love-struck grounded on the floor. He got stunned for a moment. When he realized what he was doing, Ciel was already gone.

"ARGHHH! That…was so embarrassing!" Ciel uses his hand to cover his face. "I knew I had to use this acting skill, but I never wanted to do it unless it's absolutely necessary! Now I don't wanna see myself again…lucky that no one was there except for him…" He blushes and locks the door into their dormitory.

"This will do. I hope he doesn't catch a cold sleeping out in the hall tonight…" Ciel slightly goes red, he wants to calm down a bit. Recently, something's gotten into him. He keeps thinking about Sebastian.

It is Sunday morning, and Ciel with his friends head out to the track field. He spots groups of people arriving there earlier. Right when they find chairs and settle down, Mr. Faustus, the Student Counselor Supervisor speaks with his microphone.

"Everyone. Now that all teams are here, I am going to go through the list once more. There are four teams in total, and the first team is from Meldera Academy." As he says, Ciel sees the person known as Bluer stands up with his group.

"Then secondly from Canterbury Academy." Sebastian's cousin Redmond with his team greet everyone.

"The next team is from Iolite Academy." A person dressed in weird black robe stands up. The look on her face shows great distress. The atmosphere seems awkward since she doesn't welcome anyone.

"Right… and the last team is from AkuMarine Academy." Ciel hears Redmond says 'Way to go, Sebby!' and they sit down again.

"Alright. Right now we are gonna make a draw to decide who is going to team against first. Team captains," He signals for the four group leaders to go up. "Your turn."

The result was terrible: Ciel's team got to compete the gloomy girl's team. And he still has no idea what that girl's name was. The person just sits there, drawing on her sketchbook.

"The first task is going to be running a hundred feet. AkuMarine and Iolite go first." The coach says. "But, this time it is going to be different."

"…How?"

"We are going to use _this." _As he says, he pulls out a _rope. _

"EHH? Why are we using ropes?"

"Hm…To _tie _your legs together, of course!"

"What?" The teams get loud. "But we never compete in such a way before! Who knows how to three-legged race?"

"We-the leadership has held a meeting before earlier, and has drawn up with this idea." Mr. Faustus says. "To make the competition even more exciting."

"Therefore, we are going to draw once more, to choose the two players from each team."

"What? Now this? But-we haven't planned anything!" Ronald from their team says.

"Oh yes, and you won't we choosing for yourselves within the Tournament either. The new rule says: from henceforth it is going to be decided by drawing, so that teams are equally settled without prejudice."

"Hah? Then all of our gain comes to waste!"

"Yes, indeed. This is part of the _game, _you know… Now then, from Iolite, team leader Violet, you pick any two random pieces of paper up here. Whose two names are picked first, are going to be the contestants for the first Challenge!"

_Oh…so her name is Violet. Nice. _She still hasn't pulled down her hood, walks lazily and pulls out two pieces.

"…Cheslock, and Phillips." That's all she says, and she returns to her seat, gloomily continue drawing again. The teachers also look at her frightened a little.

Sebastian shakes his head bothersome. "Geez… I can never understand their ways of operating things… Those fools…" He reluctantly pulls out two names, and smiles a bit.

"Phantomhive…and me, Michaelis. What a fate, you call it."

"Ehhhhh?! Why do I always have to be with you?" Ciel tries to hide his blush from the people. Had they not have their time together enough already?

"Come on, you know it couldn't be that bad." Sebastian smirks.

_But…but how am I going to three-legged race with a dude tall like you?_

_**_**_**End of Chapter, tee hee~~_**


	9. Confession

**Hello, I'm back. This chapter I'm just blabbering about games and stuff so if you don't like it you could wait until I update next chapter! _Yami_**

**Chapter 9**

"Arghhhhhhh!" Ciel falls again. This is the sixth trial that they have attempted to do three-legged together. Sebastian helps him up.

"…Again?" He asks. "But you are _way _too tall! I can't ever do it with you! I'll just fall again!"

"But if you don't try to work it out now what will become of you on the day we compete?" Sebastian says. "Come on, try to get up once more." He reaches out his hand.

"…" Ciel hesitantly takes his hand and they start off again at the starting line. Legs being tied together is like eating with your arms bounded. Ciel sighs and they start over again.

"Whoa!" He nearly tripped. Luckily Sebastian caught his arm and Ciel falls into him. He blushes a little.

"Thank…thanks." Says Ciel. Sebastian notices and smirk.

"If you can't do this we can just give up on Sunday, you know…" He grabs onto Ciel's shoulder. "Since you're so _weak _and _bad _at doing this…" He is just planning on teasing the boy a little.

"Whaaat? You think I'm that easy to give up?" Ciel snaps. "C'mon. I'll try not to fall again, you wait!" He pouts. Somehow he doesn't like being mocked by people, especially Sebastian.

_Hm… I intended to tell him that there is another way…but oh well, let's see him struggling…_Sebastian grins. They have about…ten more trials when Ciel has finally caught up with Sebastian's pace and was able to have a complete route around the track field.

"Ah! Now I'm all ached over again! My leg!" Ciel sits onto his bunk bed. His leg is swollen red from being tied to Sebastian's leg. He was just planning to visit the infirmary and borrow some bandages when Sebastian walks in.

"Where are you going? Sit down, I'm going to put some aids on you." He says.

"No need, I was just heading to the infirmary on my own."

Sebastian glares at him. "Sit down or what?"

"…" Ciel intends to argue back, but words seem to be swallowed inside. "F-fine."

Sebastian rubs some alcohol onto the bruise and he flinches a little bit.

"Careful." Says Sebastian.

"Why-why do you have to do this for me?" He asks. "Why are you…suddenly being kind?"

Sebastian looks at Ciel and leans closer. "Because as I told you-I like you." He whispers.

"Not like that!" Ciel touches his ear where Sebastian has spoken into. Apparently it has gone so red. "I mean why, really…"

Sebastian laughs. "What is there to it? Another reason might be…maybe you were born to be taken care off?"

"Argh! Stop it, you! I thought I was your target at first?!"

"Yeah, you were. And you are, still. I am going to attack you, until you can't fight back anymore."

"…!" Ciel blushes. "Enough nonsense! I am going to sleep! I still don't get it why they have to put you and me into a same room with a bunk bed? Geez…" And he climbs up.

The next day Ciel is able to walk faster without falling next to Sebastian. But still the bruise on his leg still hasn't recovered, yet it seems like getting worse. By the night of Saturday, it has hurt so much, Ciel has to wobble to walk.

"Hm…what should we do…" "We can't race with a hurt leg…" Sebastian says.

"I tried not to walk too much, but I still don't get it why the wound keeps hurting!" Ciel answers. "I'm sorry…"

"What are you sorry for? It's not your fault that it happened! Why didn't you tell me right from the start that your leg was already injured?" Sebastian says. "Let us see till tomorrow…maybe I'll ask the manager…"

People are assembling in front of the academy field. Students, who wear the same aquamarine color sit on the right side, while visitors and parents sit on the other side. It's oddly how the seats are arranged.

The teams walk out on the field, Ciel feels better with his leg, but he is still shaking from the nerve off being unable to run fast, and that he might fail their team. Ms. Dalles, the headmistress, wears her bright red clothes, walks onto the podium and speaks into the microphone.

"Welcome everybody, to the sixty-sixth AkuMarine Marathon Tournament! I am very glad to announce our start on this sports event right now, and so starting with our traditional race one-complete circle around the Great Lake! But, this year…" She snaps her fingers and her assistant shows everyone a rope. "We-are going to change it, into a three-legged race throughout the trail!"

People gasps, for they did not know about this, beside the participated competitors. Then Ciel hears lots of reactions-oohs, aahs, or cheers, whistling sounds. It is their turn to walk onto the starting line. Meldera, Canterbury, Iolite, and AkuMarine. Ciel glances over to Sebastian, the guy nods with a serious look. Ms. Dalles holds her gun, and points it into the sky.

"Ready…set…"

"Ciel, I'm sorry, but I have to do this…" Sebastian says at the last minute.

"Eh?"

"GO!" And BAAAANG! Sebastian suddenly…lifts Ciel up and drags him beside his waist, and away they, no, Sebastian alone, run, holding Ciel.

"Ehhhh?! What is the meaning of this?" Ciel is afraid they had broken the rule, and the crowd might object, but…no, they seem to be…cheering? He looks around…and weirdly, no team is running like normal.

Meldera team, while Bluer and his partner, Clayton, go on…roller skates?! And team Canterbury, Redmond with Harcourt, they are walking on stilts to expand their walking distances. Weirdly, team Iolite, with Violet and Cheslock, barely moved at all. They are enjoying their walk, as if strolling on the streets.

"What the heck? Is this a competition anymore?" Ciel yells out. Sebastian sighs.

"In case you don't know… AkuMarine has a very _unique _way of doing things…that's why a lot of people come here to see it. There…are basically _no rules _at all, except for the little one thing, that, no team shall interfere with the others, and the rest, is up to the teams to decide on their own, as long as they complete the task." He keeps running. Soon enough the crowds are far away, they make their way through the trail that has been set up, through the trees.

"Tsk!" Apparently Ciel's team is in second place. Team Meldera, leader Bluer with his roller skates…they are moving way faster than Sebastian's running pace.

"Huh, if that's the case… Grell! Give me that!" He yells.

"What do you mean?" Ciel says. "She's not here!" They are running through the trees around the lakeside, there is no way Grell could possibly 'fly' across such a big lake!

"Roger~ Sebas-chan! You made me wait so long!" It comes Grell's voice above.

"What the-" She jumps down from a tree…riding a motorcycle? Grell lands and passes it into Sebastian.

"Sebastian-darling~" She cheers. "You better thank me~"

"Later. Thanks!" Then Sebastian jumps onto it, holding Ciel simultaneously, he sits behind him, and run the engine. They pass Bluer's team easily.

"I-am-so-confused!" Ciel yells, feeling like throwing up. They keep running, no, rather than that, _riding _their ways through the track.

After about thirty minutes of riding around the lake, since the road is a bit bumpy and slippery, the finishing line is ahead of them, and Sebastian's team is currently in first place. Next up is Bluer's team, Redmond's, and team Iolite…they somehow caught up with the teams, despite they seem like strolling. A weird point is…although the partner's legs are tied together, no one seemed to be tripping nor falling at all.

"Hang on, Ciel, we are gonna win this for sure!" And Sebastian rides his motor to the finishing line.

"Hah!" A voice calls out. "Not so fast!" It was Cheslock from Iolite. He has a rope with a hook at the end. The guy swings it and the hook catches a tree on the side. Both of them swing themselves up too and they landed over the finishing line before Sebastian was there.

"So that's how they aren't running at all?! They are swinging themselves up like that!" Ciel says, so stunned. Are they some sort of ninjas?

"…You!" Sebastian grits his teeth. The crowds are already cheering for them. Ciel could finally free himself from the rope. It still throbs. Violet and Cheslock do a V sign with their fingers, the students from their Academy laugh and cheer. Sebastian pats Ciel's back.

"Good job. At least we're second place."

"What in the world are you talking about? I did not do anything. It's for me to apologize…"

"It wouldn't make any difference if your leg hurts or not. I would always lift you and go on that motorbike eventually. Luckily you are so light."

"…Dunno if I should feel grateful or not...you…" Ciel glares and also flushing.

"Kyaaaa~ Sebas-chan! It was better if it was me! Sure I'd suit you better!" Grell joins them.

"But how in the world you manage to get that motor up there?" Ciel asks horrified.

"Secret 3" Grell winks. "But I'm so jealous. Wish I could be sitting behind him like that…" She pouts to Ciel.

"Eh heh heh… I couldn't help it…it was Sebastian who did the drawing."

"If it was you we'd sure to lose…since you are much _heavier _than him…" Sebastian mocks at Grell.

"How dare you speak to a girl in such that manner!" Grell gets pissed off that she is showing her shark-like teeth again. The other teams are doing quite as well. Girls are assembling around Bluer. It seems like most students from Meldera are girls. They are encouraging him, although he was in third place.

The headmistress walks onto the podium again and announces. "Well done everyone! This year we were able to see several different methods of racing from the teams! Congratulations to team Iolite, who got in first place!" The people clap, there is cheering, and also with the disappointment of the other teams.

"This afternoon…we are going to hold yet another race. This part…is for bonus points in order for teams to increase their ranks. We may do another draw to decide new competitors, and so, each Academy may choose amongst the students two new students. Whatever the task might be…shall be a surprise!" The crowd cheers. And Ciel joins his friends.

"Hey, Ciel! I wanna join the team!"

"What about me?"

"Do I look 'sporty' enough?"

"Wait…wait…I think it's not my choice only, but the whole team's agreement. However, I think we ought to have lunch, have we not?" Ciel tries to find an excuse to sneak out. He slips out and gets to the infirmary to take a look at his foot.

_Creak._

_Hm? Noone's here? _The nurse isn't around. So then Ciel sits down and helps himself.

_Creak. Creak._

_What is that sound? _Ciel wonders. Sounds like the bed is creaking. He walks further to the end of the room, since the infirmary is quite big. Ciel lifts the curtain, and see Alois being pinned down by… ?

"Ah…!" He goes red and pushes Mr. Faustus away. "Ciel, this is-"

Ciel goes red too. What bad timing. "So-sorry! I don't mean to disturb! I'm terribly sorry!" And he rushes away.

_Geez! I'm so…rude! _Ciel closes his eyes getting out. _But…can they do that inside school?! _His leg hurt again, so he walks slower. This always happens when he runs so hard.

"Ouch!" Ciel bumps into Sebastian.

"What are you doing here? The cafeteria's down there?" Sebastian looks at him. "Oh yeah…how's your foot?"

"Not bad." Ciel lies. Too much trouble with Sebastian.

"Liar. It's swollen." And as he says he carries Ciel.

"I said I'm fine! I can walk by myself-"

"Do you want it to get worse?! Remember: you are part of the tournament! What happens if you can't run again? What happens if you are paired with another person? I can't possibly carry you every time! Think about the team! Don't be so selfish!"

Ciel falls silent. He has a point. So then Ciel remembers what he saw in the infirmary earlier.

"Whoa-wait! I think there's someone in there-" He stops Sebastian.

"…So what? It's the infirmary, duh?"

"No but…I, saw….you know…" He flushes. "In there…on the bed…"

Sebastian grins. "That happens a lot. If you caught them they'd probably gone by now. I get that all the time…"

_Huh…so you're saying you're fooling with other girls as well? _Ciel feels irritated.

"Say, do you recognize who they were?"

"Er…I think I'd better not tell." He's promised Alois not to tell anyone. Just like Sebastian has predicted. When they return Alois was long gone.

_Well…it's better for me to have discovered it at first. If I hadn't caught him and Sebastian or someone else saw it…_Ciel blushes. He just remembers he is now alone with Sebastian again.

The guy helps him with his injured leg, and Ciel tries to avoid eye contact at best he can.

"Ciel…"

"Hu-huh?!" He jolts.

"…" "Anyway, I think…you should not eat too much lunch now."

"Why?"

"Just follow what I said. I mean you can eat, but-just not too much."

"Why can't you tell me?"

"…" "Because you will be fat and ugly." He says.

"As if!" Ciel snorts. "Ah!" They catch eye contact, and Ciel looks away.

"Hey, are you okay?" Sebastian leans his forehead against Ciel's. "You've been acting strange."

"Gah! I'm fine!" Ciel jerks back.

"Then why is your face all red?" "And this, too-" Sebastian catches Ciel's arm and pulls him closer. "I assume your heart is beating faster, no?" He smirks.

"…!" Ciel swallows. If Sebastian does anything more, he was scared that the thing he was afraid to happen _is _going to happen. "Stop it! It's your fault! " Ciel puts his hands over his face.

"What do you mean, _my fault?" _Sebastian smirks. "Why am I making you blush?"

_Arghhhhhhhhhhhhh! Get lost! _Ciel thinks. "I-I don't know! I don't know yet!"

"Then…" Sebastian leans closer and whispers. "If we win this tournament, will _you_ _be able to know?" _

"Tsk! Know what?"

"Don't lie. You know what I am talking about, and I was talking about it for _the whole time."_

"…" Ciel blushes. "I…I don't know anymore. I'm a guy. I'm a GUY! You heard me? But I like yo-"

"So what? I'm a guy too. Is that wrong?"

"…" "If…if we win…I might…I might…"

"Might…?" Sebastian is now nearly pinning him onto the bed.

"Get off!" Ciel pushes him away. "I know already! Just-give me some time, it's too much!" And he runs, but then realizes he can't with his leg like that, so he tries to walk fast. But Sebastian didn't pull him back, neither did he say anything.

In the evening, the academy is holding their Special Bonfire Night that happens every year on the first night of the tournament. Students from every academy out of the fours can all join. And then they make their second drawing for the next task.

At least Ciel listened to Sebastian not to eat anything too much, although he wouldn't anyway. His mind is already too messed up that he hardly finds anything of his appetite.

Speaking of him…

"ARGHHHHHHHHHHH! This is not NORMAL at all! Not. Normal. At. All!" Ciel buries his head between his knees. He was just particularly admitting that he liked Sebastian.

_What was I thinking? No. I must have been too tired that I blabbered nonsense! I couldn't have possibly said that! _He thinks.

One second. Two seconds. Three seconds…

"ARGHHHHH! I can't stand this anymore! I gotta tell him now!" And he decides to reconfirm with Sebastian before there is a huge misunderstanding.

"And welcome everyone~ To the late Bonfire Night!" The headmistress is speaking on the microphone. Suddenly Grell grabs his arm.

"C'mon! It's starting! This way!" And they make their way through the crowds, closer to the fire. People start gathering around too, and soon enough Ciel was already trapped amidst a bunch of students.

"Alrighty~ As you may know we always start our second task right now, so, team Captains! Come on up~" And four people make their way through. Ciel wouldn't take a look of Sebastian, for sure.

"And to your surprise! This task is…an Eating Contest!"

"WAHHHH?!" The crowd bursts into conversation.

"Really?" Grell says. "I hardly had anything for lunch! Wonderful~~"

"No way! I just ate too much!"

"My stomach is full!"

"I…don't know if I could do this or not…."

Murmurs fly around. The team members start to worry.

"Whoa. So Sebastian did know about this…" That's why he told Ciel not to eat too much. Ciel flushes as if sensing the gaze of Sebastian upon him.

"And…" Ms. Dalles walks towards the tables. "We are going to compete on…eating chocolates!" Her assistant pulls the cover clothes off and reveals TONS of chocolate candy bars.

"What kind of food to eat is this now?!" Ciel gasps. AkuMarine is sure weird.

"But-these are not normal chocolate bars at all! They are made…from a 90% of dark cocoa in it!" People gasps in horror. "That's why… whosoever team members eat the most, is going to win!"

Ciel feels despair. He was always afraid of dark chocolate. Too bitter for him, and everyone. They start the drawing up stage. The other teams go first, and everytime a name was picked, that person automatically groans of desperation.

It was Sebastian's turn, and Ciel was shaking. Grell next to him seems excited. She likes chocolate? Sebastian pulls out the first, second, third and fourth name.

"Ronald…

…Undertaker...

…Eric…and…" Ciel is shaking.

"And Grell."

"KYAAAAAA~~~~~ Chocolaties! Here I come!" Grell jumps onto stage. Ciel breathes out. He might have another heart attack if he eats those.

"Who's Eric?" He asks Elizabeth next to him.

"Him? He's chosen by Sebastian, as the headmistress told us to pick another two members. Oh, right, you went off somewhere, so you didn't know." She points to another guy next to Eric, with short brown, silky hair.

"That's Alan. And Eric is that tall guy with cornrows hair."

"Oh…"

"Okay~ Since everyone is all set, we shall count down to eat!" She holds a red flag in her hand and raises it horizontally. The expression on the competitor's faces is nothing more but pain. Ciel even feels sorry for them. Grell looks exceptionally excited and licking her lips.

"Three. Two….and ONE!" She lifts her flag. People start eating chocolate. Grell looks happy, she chews and hums simultaneously in a funny tune.

"…Does she like chocolate that much?"

"Can't blame her. Her father works for a French food branch, so she always eats sweet cakes and pies. Her father rarely buys her anything outside of their family product, so she really likes those kinds of bitter food."

"I see…"

"Hey, Ciel, while they eat, why don't we go over there?" She points to a group of friends sitting. "I'll go get some food for us, you just go there first~"

"Thank you." Ciel smiles. And so, he sees Alois sitting there. Wanting to apologize, he approaches him. Alois spots him too, and blushes.

"Alois…I'm sorry for earlier. I mean-I didn't mean to…"

"That's alright. Besides, Mr. Faustus was going to stop, because I told him we were inside the infirmary, so…yeah. Luckily it was you. I wonder what I would be like if we were discovered…" He sighs.

"Don't worry. But by the way, I wanna ask you…something…"

"Hm? Go ahead."

Ciel fidgets a bit, then says. "Um…if you yourself just realized that you love someone…but then you tell yourself that it is not true…who do you listen to?"

Alois chuckles. "Hah! Isn't that 'you' are just the same person? It is not important who you should listen to. I think…you should do whatever you feel like. If you feel glad…when that person is around, and he or she always cares for you, and you feel happy when you are beside him or her…I guess it wouldn't make any difference if you lie to yourself that you don't like that person." He looks at Ciel.

"…Have you found someone that you really like?"

"Wha-what? No! Of course not!" Ciel peeks behind him to check if Sebastian was around. "No! Never!"

"Hah! You are lying! You always squeeze your shirt when you aren't telling the truth." Alois glances over Ciel's shoulders and grins. "I know…you've fallen for Sebastian! Haven't you not?"

"Whaaaaaaaat?! No way! How can I possibly-" Ciel blushes. "Sebastian is just-"

"I am just a what?" His voice comes from behind Ciel.

"Gah!" Ciel jumps. "I mean-you are-a friend. Yup! A good friend, that's all!" He gulps.

"A good friend…huh…" Sebastian smirks and looks at Ciel, who is squeezing his shirt.

"Aw…I gotta go looking for Mr. Faustus…you can continue on, okay?" Alois winks, and he runs off.

"Hey!"

…Only him and Sebastian. Ciel is trapped in this awkward silence. Sebastian sits next to him, and Ciel moves abit further.

"…are you still avoiding me?"

"What? No?"

Sebastian leans forward to look at Ciel's face. He averts it.

"See? You're not even looking at me."

"Not for now!" Ciel says. "I still haven't digested it in mind. I mean-forget what I said earlier? Okay? I was just messing up my mind!"

"…" "Really?"

"Wha-why are you suddenly serious?" Ciel turns away. "I-"

"Do you think I am joking?" Sebastian says and grabs Ciel's arm.

"I-"

"Ciel~~~ Here is your food! I'm sorry I chat with my friend a bit so it took long~" Elizabeth comes over. Ciel snatches his hand from Sebastian and accepted the dish.

"Look! Our team is winning!" Elizabeth points to the stage. Apparently Ciel had forgotten about that until she mentioned it. The other teams have fallen sick, Undertaker, Ronald and Eric gave up. Only Grell seems extremely amused. With those shark-like teeth she bites and chews off the chocolate quickly.

"Ah~ Looks like I can't eat anymore! Eating too much is not like a girl at all!" Then Grell wipes her mouth with a handkerchief.

"…It's not a difference if you decide to or not to eat anymore, ughhh! Just..look…around…" Ronald mumbles and faints.

"So it is decided that team AkuMarine has won with a total of 148 candy bars!" Ms. Dalles announces. The people cheers. Grell comes and hugs Sebastian's neck.

"Seeeee? I told ya I was going to win~ Sebas-dear!"

"Yeah…get off!" He says as Grell keeps clinging onto his shoulders.

That night they eat and had time together around the fire, getting ready for the next day. But Ciel did not forget what Sebastian said earlier.

"_If we win this tournament, will you be able to know?"_

"_Do you think I am joking?"_

_Have I…really fallen into him?_


	10. Be ready to recognize your feelings

**Hi~ I'm back! It was rather fast, that I am already chapter 10 *yay* Thank you for still…erm…reading this silly fiction, which I write in my free time~**

**Chapter 10**

"Where is everybody?" Ciel asks. Since he woke up this morning he hasn't seen much people inside Blue Koi Dormitory. His leg has gone better since he had some rest last night. Ciel walks the hall. He only caught a glimpse of Ronald, but then the guy himself disappeared a split second later.

_Creakkkk. _The door behind Ciel opens as he stands alone in the corridor.

"Hey, could I-" Ciel turns around and asks.

No one was there. But the door was opened. Ciel lifts his eyebrow and pokes his head out of the door.

"…no one?"

_Tap. Tap. Tap. _Ciel hears footsteps behind him. He turns around again.

Yet, nobody. Ciel swallows, and follow along. The dormitory is awkwardly silent. It's not like that everyday. Besides, last night Sebastian didn't return to their room. It was a relief for Ciel, since the person he wouldn't want to see most is him. But also, why though? Where did Sebastian stay?

"Ah!" Ciel hears a scream from nearby. So he runs forward and turns a corner.

"What the?" nobody is there. Ciel was a hundred percent sure that the scream was coming from this way. There is a door in front of him. Ciel steps nearer and nearer.

"…What is this thing?" Drops of red liquid are visible on the floor. Hoping that this is not any kind of joke, Ciel stares at the stains. Suddenly it gets cold behind his back.

"Ciel!"

"AHHHH!" Ciel jumps right up as a hand touches his shoulder. He turns around and sees Elizabeth.

"What's wrong?" She asks. "Did something happen?"

"Er…nope. I was just…forget it." Ciel tries to cover his embarrassment. "Besides, what is this?" He points to the floor. "Don't tell me this is blood."

Elizabeth burst into laughs. "Blood? What makes you think of that? And by the way, you are late. C'mon, let's go!" She holds Ciel's hand, while her other arm carrying a bucket of ice, containing a bottle of apple sparkling cider.

"Yo!" A guy greets them as Ciel enters the main dining room. People from their dormitory is celebrating and eating breakfast joyfully. Seems like their eating victory from yesterday earned them a credit to AkuMarine Academy.

"Thanks to Grell, we are at the top of the chart, also team Iolite." Elizabeth points to a digital screen at the end of the room, on the wall. It reads:

AKUMARINE MARATHON TOURNAMENT

Rank 1: Team Iolite – 275 pts. Team AkuMarine – 275 pts.

Rank 2: Team Meldera – 140 pts.

Rank 3: Team Canterbury – 120 pts.

"Wow…" Ciel looks up. "I thought we didn't do that good…" He spots Grell sitting from a distance. A lot of students are gathering around her, either chatting, or praising her.

"Grell. I saw you yesterday. Nice." Ciel comes over. Grell grins, exposing her pointed teeth.

"It was nothing! It was quite a long time since I ate anything that bitter~ My dad always make me eat chocolate gateau's or choux a la crème's and I've gotten so sick of them. I tell you, sick-of-them." She makes a whatever-you-say-dad-ish look.

"…by the way, I haven't seen the people from my dormitory. Do you know where they are?"

"Pfffft!" Grell nearly spits out her cookie. "If you ask me…I'd rather say go look inside the toilet, hahahaha~~ Since they ate a whole mountain of bitter chocolate last night, it's no strange thing they ended up in there!"

"But Sebas…" Ciel intends to ask her but he realizes and swallows it inside.

"Hm? Did you say Sebas-chan?" Grell asks. "Well, he did not eat the chocolates, but he is probably out for a walk. You know, with the other academy students…"

"Oh…Okay."

"Anyways," Alois joins them. "I think we are going to have our third task today. And I think it is taking place in the auxiliary gym."

"How do you know?"

"The upperclassmen told me. Like every year, it always happens. But we don't know yet what we are competing on."

"Just how many tasks are there?"

"Hm?" Alois wonders. "Maybe three to four? The tournament takes place for three days."

"Ciel~~~" A taller boy approaches Ciel. "Do you know where Sebastian is? Headmistress needs him."

"Um…I think he's out there?" Ciel answers.

"Can you get him for me? I have an errand to do. Thanks!" Then he just rushes away. Ciel didn't get the chance to deny.

"Fine… Right at the moment when I don't want to see him most…" Ciel goes to look out on the track. He sees other people from different academies. Canterbury in red, Meldera in green and Iolite in violet uniforms. They seem to be having fun, though. Ciel sees a bunch of girls in front of the basketball gym.

"Kyaaa~ That boy is so cool!"

"Who are you talkin about? Boy? He's nineteen!"

"Really? No way! But he's a first year!"

"Yes, but he's older than you think."

Ciel takes a step inside and sees a match going on. Sebastian and the upperclassmen in the other academies are battling. No, to be more specific, he and his cousins are playing against each other. Girls are screaming over Redmond and Bluer, even the other players look cool and mighty.

"There! Did you see Greenhill?"

"No way! He's our national team member! How come he's here?"

"Didn't you know? Ms. Dalles is his relative!"

"Eh? Really?"

"And there's Violet! I thought Iolite just only famous for art, not sports?!"

"You betcha, but Violet is a really good basketball player!"

They must be referring to the people playing on the court. Ciel thought Violet has always been gloomy. Even when playing basketball, she wouldn't take her hood off. But being that tall for a girl makes it weird. Suddenly, he feels a gaze on himself.

"Aahh~ Did you see? Michaelis just glanced over here! He looked at me!" Says a girl next to him.

"No! He looked at me!" The other girl snaps back. Ciel keeps watching in silence. He's never seen Sebastian played like that before. Sebastian scores a point, although there were four guards on him. He looks over and their eyes met, Ciel turns away, as if doesn't know him. The coach blows his whistle to announce break-time, and Sebastian raises his hand.

"Hm? What's going on? Sebastian's leaving the court, he's not playing anymore?" The girls asks. Remembering Ciel has work to do with him, he exits and makes his way back door.

_Where is him? I was so sure he went out this way…_Ciel thinks. He scans around. No sign, just trees and trees.

"…Looking for me?" A hand on Ciel's shoulder.

"AAAAH!" Ciel jumps.

"Pfffftt!" Sebastian laughs. "Did I scare you?"

"What? No-anyway, Ms. Dalles wants to see you." Ciel looks on the ground. "That's all, I'm just told to tell you that. Bye-" Sebastian clutches his arm.

"Wait! Did you just some to say only that?"

"… What do you want?"

"About yesterday…"

"I got nothing to say to you about that." Ciel turns and walks away before his mouth could slip out anything more unnecessary.

"Ciel!" Sebastian won't let go. He turns him over and kisses him.

Five seconds…

Sebastian releases him. Still no expression on Ciel's face. It's like he's paralyzed.

"…Ciel, are you okay?" It's not like him at all, Sebastian thinks. Usually he would slap him and calls him a 'pervert'.

Sebastian waves his hand in front of Ciel's face. Suddenly it turns really red like a whole bucket of tomatoes' been smudged all over his face.

"Gah!" Ciel uses his hand to cover his mouth and runs away.

…Sebastian stands grounded onto the grass.

_What was that?_ His face surprised. _It's not like him. But…his blushing face…_

…_cute._

"Okay, is everybody here?" Ms. Dalles says. It's time for the third task. Teams are sitting on the bleachers. Not many students are here since the gym isn't outdoor and there has to be space for whatever sports they are competing on.

She blows her whistle. "Alright! Right now it is noon, quite warm for a day out today! The task for today is…freestyle swimming!"

"Ha, ha, ha." Sebastian couldn't lift his lips to express a single smile. "What a _nice day, _you say."

"Since I know not _all _of you like to, nor knows how to swim, I am going to let each team to pick their competitor. Choose two from your group, then. And then we will meet at the pool after 15 minutes."

"Why does she have to tell us that right now? We could have done better if she told us right off from yesterday!" Ronald groans. "I am _terribleeeee_! I say, terribleeeee!"

"Me too! I could swim, though, but only 50 meters. I lose my breath and I got cramped!" Elizabeth says.

"I…would have to say no to this." Sebastian with his depressing face, gloomily walks away from the bleachers.

"Um…" Ciel was about to say…

"Ciel~~~ I know you would be able to do this!" Grell jumps and hugs him dearly.

"Yeah! Totally! We all know how good you were at the pool while training!"

"…Alright." Ciel slightly smiles. But in front of all these people? Cannot be assured he could swim comfortably.

"Alois, you too. I heard you got a championship last year, no?" Grell pokes his chest.

"Well-but it was just a minor prize. Besides, I was the oldest member, so-"

"No worries! Get down there, you~" Grell points to the door.

"Hah…" Alois sighs heavily and walks away.

"Ciel~ Good luck!" Elizabeth shakes his hand.

"I know you can do this, pal, tee-hee~" Undertaker grins.

Ciel changes into his swimsuit and meet up with the others at the pool. Well, it is not an enclosed environment, though. The pool is indoor but the ceiling is see-through so people can take advantage of the sunlight pouring through. The water gleams reflecting the lights.

As soon as Ciel sees the water, he wants to dive in immediately.

The task is, each team is going to have two people taking turns to swim. The team that has the fastest time wins. But the thing is, if they want to have bonus points, each team member must do a fifteen-meter jump from the diving board, into the cold water below. Yes, _cold _water. Well, but not as cold as the kind that would freeze everyone. But dropping from this height would increase tension to make the person even colder as if being shut inside a fridge.

Ciel and Alois stand in a line in front of swimming block number 3. Next to them is Violet and Redmond. Next to Redmond is Bluer. Compared to them, Ciel is just like a newbie in a midst of professionals. Violet keeps fidgeting, as being annoyed.

"URGHH! That's it! I am too hot!" And she…takes off the upper shirt.

"Gahhh!" Ciel covers his eyes. How could a girl-? But then he hears the others squeals in excitement too. He opens his eyes.

"Ehhhh?!" Ciel cannot believe it. Violet is a _guy. _He has great muscles though. Redmond and Bluer did the same, and the fangirls keep cheering. Except for Ciel, he doesn't want to take off his swimming shirt or anything. So is Alois.

"Okay! The person standing in front is going to go first! Then upon his return, the other partner is going to keep going and dive in, got it?" The coach says.

"Roger!" They all say.

"Three-two-one!" And he blows his whistle. Ciel slightly heard the cheering of the students, then for a split second later he is already down under the water, all nice and calm. The water isn't that much of a cold thing, if he says so himself. Ciel keeps swimming, and for a moment later he thought this is not a competition anymore.

Exactly every single time he is underwater, Ciel recalls the memory when his mother and father hasn't divorced. Ciel and his parents would always enjoy themselves outside, along with _that person. _Dad has forbidden him to talk about _him, _so Ciel switched his mind to something else.

Image flows through, and suddenly there is a vision of Sebastian being wet by the water and express annoyance towards the water when they were training the other day. That makes Ciel giggles remembering how Sebastian hates water. He used to have a cat when he was young, and it hated water just as the same.

"Ah!" Ciel accidentally swallowed a mouthful of water while laughing about all that stuff that he's forgotten about the race. As long as he knows, Ciel's already touching the wall where he had started from. Alois jumps right down on the water as Ciel climbs up and keeps on moving.

"Phew!" Ciel shakes the water off his hair. Apparently he is the fastest person to return. Ciel takes his break and waits for Alois to return.

"Good job Ciel!" Ciel hears a familiar voice from the crowd. He glances to the bleachers and see Soma and Agni sitting in the front row.

"Thank you!" Ciel shouts back for him to be able to hear through the splashing water and beams. It was also when Alois gets up from the water.

"Alois!" Ciel runs towards him. "Congratulations! You did it! We were first place!" Ciel gives him his towel.

"Alois?" He doesn't reply, but walks unsteadily and falls into Ciel's arms. His body is like on fire, it nearly burns Ciel.

"Alois? ALOIS?" Ciel says panicky. "Help!" He shouts out to the coach. He approaches them first and then Ciel's team members too.

"What happened?"

"I don't know! He just got up from the water and…"

"Whatever it is, take him to the infirmary!" And they set off to the nurses. Alois' expression was pale, he closes his eyes but exhaling hard.

"Are you sure he didn't drown?"

"Of course! He himself got up from the water!" Ciel replies.

Alois coughs harder and harder.

"I'm afraid…" The nurse says. "This is asthma."

"ASTHMA?!" They all exclaim in horror.

"How in the world didn't he tell us right from the beginning?"

"It must due to his overwhelmed strength while swimming."

"…"

About twenty minutes later, the nurse applies a nebulizer mask onto him and he starts breathing normally again. Alois slowly opens his eyes.

"Alois!" They all tear up.

"Thank god!"

"I was so panicked!"

"…What happened?" He groans. "Urgh."

"You finished your swim lap and then collapsed right onto Ciel. What happened?"

"I…I just, I think I overdid too much, so my disease starts happening again."

"Why didn't you tell anyone?" The nurse says worriedly.

"…It was not a major problem. But it only happens when I am swimming. I am allergic to pool chlorine." He says.

"Why didn't you tell us?"

"I didn't want to disappoint you! You guys were counting on me!" He speaks louder and coughs again. Ciel puts his palm onto his forehead.

"It's okay. Guys, don't you think we ought to let him rest? He's tired."

"..Okay." They nod.

"I think you should sleep, Alois. That's the best way to do. C'mon, let's go." He beckons the others. Alois snatches Ciel's hand.

"Ciel! What about the race?"

"I assume that we got first place, if my vision is not that bad." Ciel smiles.

"But what about the diving board task?!"

"…I can't do it. It's probably over by now. But we've got to take care of you first!"

"Please! I want you to do it! Swimming is your strong point, remember?"

"But it doesn't matter. It only adds us a few ten more points."

"But it could cause a difference! Please! At least I want to feel that we've accomplished something. Don't get down because of me!" His eyes are serious.

"…Okay. I will try. But I am afraid that now might be too late-"

"Then what are you waiting for? RUN!" Alois yells. Ciel hastens and runs towards the swimming pool. People are assembling to look for their team.

"Coach! I still want to do the diving board challenge!" Ciel raises his arm.

"Very well. Because your team had a problem, we'll take that as an excuse."

"All the other teams went already?" Ciel asks.

"No. Only Canterbury did. The others said they 'didn't feel like it'."

Ciel swallows, pressure on him. "Okay. I'll give it a try."

"Alright!" He hears cheering on the other side of the bleachers. His friends are encouraging him. Ciel climbs the ladder upward, and walk on the big diving board. He could feel the eyes on him, the cheering and talking. Ciel closes his eyes and remembers his childhood.

"_I'm scared!"_

"_Don't worry! It seems high, but it feels like flying!"_

"_I…I…"_

"_C-mon! I'll hold your hand! Now, jump!"_

"_Nooooooo! No, don't!"_

_SPLASH!_

"_SOL! NO! SOL!"_

Ciel opens his eyes. _That event_ was just an accident. Now he is only on his own. It is time to overcome the fear. He takes a deep breath.

And jump.

It really feels like flying, Ciel does his freestyle spin, and lands on water. The water becomes silent. Ciel climbs from the handle and hears cheering again. This loudness, happy yet annoying. It reminds him of _that incident. _

"Ciel! Well-done!" They pat his back and cheers for him. Ciel smiles, trying to shake off his memories.

"…I think I should go see Alois." He says and goes to the locker to change. After that, he goes straight to the infirmary. Alois is lying there, half-asleep.

"…Ciel? Is that you?"

"Hi. I did the dive for you." He smiles.

"Heh, thank you." He says. *cough*

"Are you still feeling unwell?"

"No, *cough*, it's okay. It will end in two or *cough* three days. I had this thing before, *cough*!"

"Now rest. Don't talk, it will hurt your throat. I brought chocolate chips for you.

"…Why?"

"Eating your favorite food is going to heal better. But since cookies are dry, I chose the 'stuffy' type, they are soft to chew for, and it won't hurt your throat as bad."

"…How do you know I like chocolate cookies?"

"I saw you having a bunch of them this morning breakfast, don't you?"

"….Thanks."

"And after that, you need to have a glass of hot lemon tea. It cures better than having pills. I also brought a tea bag with me."

"…How do you know these things?"

"…It's just common to me. I…got a person who used to have all the asthma like you, and I used to take care of him...Never mind that now, eat these." And the hands Alois the pack of cookies. Ciel brews the tea for him and leave it at that.

"…I gotta go now. They are probably looking for me. See you later." And he bids goodbye to the nurse.

Back to the dormitory, his friends are celebrating. Grell is making a mess, screwing up those decorative banners, and popping up balloons.

"Ciel! How is Alois?" Elizabeth asks.

"He's doing fine. I gave him a bunch of cookies."

"That's great! C'mon, you gotta try this bun, a friend ordered this from Zen Palace and it's still hot!"

"Zen Palace? The restaurant with a Chinese guy who closes his eyes all the time?" Ciel couldn't describe Lau better than he could, since it is the only impression he got on this guy.

"Yup, that's him. Oh, and by the way, tomorrow is the last day of the tournament. Ms. Dalles asks if you could take care of Alois, she contacted his parents and they were to pick him up tomorrow." Elizabeth says. "She said the nurse is fine, but it's better if he has a friend next to him, you know? Besides, she said you know how to treat asthma. Well, but if you don't like to-"

"No! It's fine! I could stay with him!" Ciel thought. "But what about the fourth task?"

"Since you have participated in two categories already, you don't need to go again. We will draw out new people tomorrow." She smiles.

"Oy, stop talking! C'mere!" Ronald Knox beckons them. Ciel and Elizabeth join them and ate…a bunch of pork buns until they're deeply full.

"Arghhhhh! I think I can't stand anymore!" Ciel says as he lungs onto his bunk bed. _I'm too sleepy…_

…_Wait, but I had a feeling I forgot something…_Ciel couldn't remember it, and he falls asleep.

_Oh…I forgot about Sebastian…_

The next day, Ciel spends his day next to Alois. A few times his asthma got worse, he keeps coughing and breathing hard, then the nurse helps him with the nebulizer and he took a deep sleep.

"Huh…At least he's fine now…" Ciel sits next to him and falls asleep. By the time he wakes up it is already in the evening.

"…How long was I asleep?" Ciel scrubs his eyes. He is lying on his bunk bed. "Hm? Why am I back here?"

"Awake?" He hears a voice. Sebastian is sitting opposite, in a bad mood.

"… Sebastian?" He hasn't talked to him for a whole day. "What…what's wrong?"

"What's wrong? Do I need to tell you what's wrong?" He pins Ciel onto the bed.

"What are you talking about?" Ciel blushes.

"I need to hear your answer! I cannot take it anymore!" He looks angry.

"…I, I don't know what you are talking about!" Ciel squeezes his shirt.

"You lie! If you don't answer I will not stop this time!" He undresses Ciel's shirt.

"Wait! Wait! Give me a day! Just one more day, please!" Ciel grasps onto his arm. His heart is beating fast and he wants to make clear of it. Sebastian sighs, and leaves him be. He climbs up onto his bunk bed.

"It's up to you." And they don't talk anymore. Ciel thinks about the things that are going to happen tomorrow.

"…We'll know the results of the tournament tomorrow…"

"…I'll have to answer Sebastian tomorrow…"

"I can't sleep tonight."


	11. A conflict

**Heyo~ I'm back! Thank you for reading this, I'll try my hardest to finish this fiction since school year started and I may get too busy. But I wanna write so much so I guess I'll have to try my best! *haha***

**Chapter 11**

*Beep. Beep. Beep.*

*Beep. Beep. Beep.*

"Hah….Is it already morning?" Ciel yawns. It is a nice sunny day outside, with birds chirping and sunshine pouring into the bedroom with a warm feeling of a Saturday morning. The scenery is beautiful enough to make anyone from mournful to happy. Their summer vacation is coming up in a week, what else could be more delight? Ciel should feel glad that life has been going easy on him.

…Then his memories start pouring back again.

The scene from yesterday, flowing through his brain and striking his mind as a lightning shock to remind him what had happened.

_Darn it. _Wish Ciel could have lost his memories, and this would be a wonderful morning already. The tournament done, the school year drawing near to an end, the friends and teachers cheering for him,…all would be perfect if it wasn't for a single sentence that _the person _had said that brought him down.

_If you don't answer me, I will not stop this time!_

Ciel hastily pokes his head out of the bunk bed and try to spot a person sleeping on the top bunk. Luckily, that person is gone.

"Phew…" At least he doesn't have to deal with that Sebastian Michaelis – the youngest and only son of the most powerful marketing company in the financial industry. But it is obvious that he can't stay away from his own problems forever. Ciel dresses nicely for the day and prepares to hang out with his friends in AkuMarine Academy.

"Ciel!" Grell in a red sporting suit waves to him. She and her girl friends are playing out on the field. Over there on the other team is Ronald Knox, Eric Slingby and 'Undertaker', and some more of their friends. Ciel says 'hi', and plays for two rounds, but his mind is prickling him, reminding him of his regrets that he hasn't done.

Ciel walks away and trying to find him, to tell him everything that he felt. But Sebastian is nowhere to be found. Ciel goes to the infirmary to take care of his friend, Alois instead.

"Ciel! You should be playing with your friends outside! I am fine, I just can't exercise too hard, that's all!" He pursues him outside.

"No. I can't play. I only want to find Sebastian."

"Sebastian? Why are you waiting for him? He is not here. His father calls him back to the Michaelis mansion."

"…What? Oh…he didn't say anything to me." Ciel shrugs. Or maybe he should go home today too and talk to his father, Vincent? But he doesn't want to meet him right now.

"R..right. Have you prepared anything for the summer vacation yet?" Ciel changes the subject trying not to be awkward.

"Vacation? We've still got one more week until it ends! I don't wanna leave school! It's more fun with you guys! Geez but I got to go home today anyway since my parents are picking me up at ten to drive me to the Doc."

"…Okay."

"…" Awkward silence again. Ciel's mind is full of Sebastian. He is worried, confused, scared and lonely, at the same time. He's afraid to be hated by Sebastian, whom he wouldn't want to mess up with, and to keep their 'friend' relationship. But if he doesn't admit that he likes Sebastian, he would feel guilty all the time and most certainly he does not want Sebastian to switch attention to another person. But, again, he also doesn't want to admit that he, himself, a boy, likes another boy.

Egos fighting harshly in his mind until he hears rattling sounds outside and students chatting excitedly nearby.

"What's going on?"

"Wait! The results! The results are coming out today! The Marathon Tournament, remember?" Alois tugs Ciel's shirt. "C'mon, let's go!" And they follow the other students to the cafeteria.

**AKUMARINE TOURNAMENT CHART**

FIRST PLACE: TEAM IOLITE

SECOND PLACE: TEAM AKUMARINE

THIRD PLACE: TEAM MELDERA

LAST PLACE: TEAM CANTERBURY

_CONGRATULATIONS TO ALL TEAMS THAT PARTICIPATED! _

_WE HOPE YOU HAVE A MORE SUCESSFUL TIME NEXT YEAR!_

"Awwwwwwwww man! We lost!" Elizabeth tugs Ciel's shirt and moans distressingly. "I thought we did our best! We nearly won in every task!"

"I don't get itttttt!" Ronald says.

"Why?" Grell shakes Ciel's shoulders.

The people over Iolite are cheering and they lift Violet up. Some people blow whistles, or throw confetti all over the floor.

The microphone in the lunch room goes on, and Ms. Dalles comes talking. "Excuse me, but I do have an announcement to make! Despite the scores show that Iolite has come first this year, but team AkuMarine does have a member who was sick and was unable to play, the scores have been re-counted."

Their eyes are lit up, and they wait for the announcement.

"Team Iolite: 1275 points, and team AkuMarine: 1275 points, both teams have ranked first, in this year's Tournament! "

"ALLLL RIGHTTTT! HAHAHAHAAH!" Their team jumps up and down, cheering for each other.

"Yes!" Elizabeth and Ciel high five's. And both teams are rewarded with their cups. It was the first time for a long time ago that AkuMarine has won. Ciel feels glad, but there is something missing. He forgets to do it.

"We are sooo gonna make a campfire tonight! Definitely!" Grell announces.

"Tee-hee~~~" Undertaker grins. "As always."

After that morning, Ciel spends his day figuring out a way to give 'the answer'.

"The truth is, Sebastian, I know this is ridiculous, but really…I've also liked you from a long time…NOO! This is horrible! Too feminine!"

"I know you have liked me, and therefore my self I could not resist the romantic feelings that has been flowing inside me…URGHH! Too literary! It's not like I'm writing a vow or anything!"

"…I like you, you jerk. But don't think that you could do anything to me…STOP! This is too violently rude!"

"ARGHHH! How in the world is a guy like me supposed to confess to _another guy _like this!? It is NOT normal at all! I got schoolwork, sports, freetimes, friends to hang out with, a father to talk to, but why am I sitting like an idiot?!" Ciel rubs his head, and bumps himself into the pillow, blushing.

_This is not turning into a romance novel…Not at all. _

"KAPOW! Here goes the Grand Confetti Canon for tonight!" And BOOM. Ronald shoots the gun and confetti shot out into the air. The team and AkuMarine students are cheering, hugging their Cup in victory. The same goes to Iolite Academy over on the other field side. Canterbury and Meldera students stay behind to celebrate, since they will be returning back to their campus next Monday.

Alois got picked up by his parents this noon and Ms. Midford says he'll be absent through next week until the summer holidays too. Ciel plans to visit his father next Wednesday, which is a school day-off.

He couldn't sleep that night.

"…" Staring into the dark ceiling, it's Ciel all alone in the dormitory, 3:50 am. Usually, Ciel would be annoyed by Sebastian's rattling noise on the top bunk, but not it's all silent. Ciel climbs up the stairs and peek into the upper bunk.

The blanket's all neatly folded, and some of Sebastian's belongings are still here. For example like his school notebook is still here, some of the magazines Grell has forced him to read, a novel, sent by his sister last Easter Holiday… Ciel tries to imagine what it would be like being like Sebastian everyday.

… And so, for a mind-blowing, extraordinary, weird reason, Ciel ends up crawling inside Sebastian's bunk.

"... his scent…" Ciel says dreamily. And blushes, jolting up. "Eh!? I'm not saying weird things again, am I…"

The next morning, Ciel wakes with a finger poked onto his chin.

"Oi. You." A voice interrupted Ciel's dream, with those cats and butterflies, and…bears.

"Huh…? Who is it… I'm sleeping…" Ciel scrubs his eye.

…

"GAHH! I overslept!" Ciel jerks up but his head hits a hand.

"Be careful, the ceiling is an inch away. And moreover, this is my bed, what are you doing up here?" Sebastian asks him.

"Huh? Me?" Ciel blabbers trying to find an excuse.

"I was just mistaking the beds! You know…all sleepy and stuff…" He clinches onto his shirt.

"Yeah, very believable." Sebastian clicks his tongue. "You are as always, carefree, and defenseless." Sebastian grabs Ciel's arm. "You know I might do something to you…"

"Er…oh, wait! I have something to say!" Ciel blurts out.

"…What is it?" Sebastian grins.

"Um…er…to be honest…I…"

"I like pork buns!" He yells out.

"…"

"EH?" A blank look on Sebastian's face. _Pork buns? What does it have to do with me?_

"Yup…pork buns…and a little tomato sauce on it…" Ciel blabbers again and falls asleep immediately, snoring quietly.

"Geez…you _are _still sleep-talking…" He suppresses a laugh. "Really…I thought it would be something…"

"Hm…?" Ciel scrubs his eyes, it's dark outside. Seems like a storm is approaching, unusual strange for a summer day like this.

"I had a dream…" Ciel leans against the wall. "I thought Sebastian caught me sleeping on his bed…somehow." He didn't know it was Sebastian who carried him down onto his bunk. Ciel checks the clock.

"…Huh? 12:30 pm?! Why did I sleep so much?" Ciel freaked out. "Oh well, but if it's raining this much, people wouldn't take outdoors activity."

"Alright. I need to talk to Sebastian."

He arrives at the indoor basketball court. The coach is Mr. Faustus and he is checking the time of the players. Luckily it is time for the first round to end and the players take a break.

"Um…could I talk to Sebastian?" Ciel asks him.

"Hm? Ciel? Sure." He says. "Sebastian, someone's here for you!" Mr. Faustus calls for him. Sebastian's face lightened as he spots Ciel.

"Coming~" He approaches him. "Ciel, you came."

"Er…could we talk outside?" Ciel glances to other people.

"Huh?...er…okay." They meet up by the academy's greenhouse, since it is raining hard outside.

"I know this is insane! But the truth is I-" Ciel blurts out the moment they enter, but he stops in the middle.

"…Hm? You what?" Sebastian grins.

"Okay." Ciel takes a breath. "I'm going to make this quick, so…

"Even though I know pretty well that we are both guys, and my dad would be so shocked about this, but I really like you! I just don't know why since you were such a bully to me, and you never gave me a break. But from that they when you said you liked me in the infirmary…I just can't refuse!" He hastily grips onto Sebastian's shirt.

"I know you might think it's funny and ridiculous since a fastidious person like me would ever admit these kinds of things to you, and I know you might get bored with me already, since I never let you in, and moreover, I am just a plain guy, but I-"

"You talk too much." Sebastian cuts him and kisses him.

"Mm…!" Ciel falls onto his knees. "I'm feeling dizzy…GAH!" He pushes Sebastian away.

"Er-" Suddenly he blushes. "Er…I…"

"You said you like me…so is it not normal to kiss the person you like?" Sebastian asks.

"I mean…it's…it's too sudden! I haven't…gotten used to these kinds of…" Ciel mumbles looking down on the ground.

"Then…I'll help you practice, until you're skilled." Sebastian smirks.

"There is _no way _I am sleeping in that room! Undertaker! Ron, help me! Can I just switch room with one of you for today? Please?"

"Why though? Haven't you got Sebastian as your roommate?" Asks Ronald.

"But…just for today!" Ciel is already hugging his pillow, standing in front of Undertaker and Ronald's room "Or maybe you can let me sleep on the f-"

"Stop it right there, you." Sebastian puts his arm over Ciel head and drags him back to their own room. "Sorry, he's just a bit anxious cuz we fought, that's all~" And closes the door behind him.

"Let me go! I cannot sleep in the same room with you, what if you ever do anything to me?!" Ciel blushes as he is forced down onto his bottom bunk by Sebastian.

"I'm not doing anything…~" Sebastian licks his tongue. "I'm just quite enjoying myself tonight…" And pins Ciel down.

"No!" He blocks his face with his hands. "I don't want to! I really don't! Please!" He fakes cry. Sebastian completely falls for that. Anything but crying Ciel.

"…alright, I'm not doing anything…for real." He gets off the bottom bunk. "But," he kisses Ciel before he could fight back. "except this."

"Ughh…" Ciel touches his lips. "You… watch it." He glares and goes to sleep without any more complaining.

12:00 PM…

"What am I gonna do?! I can't sleep!" Ciel keeps staring at the top bunk, the rain still hitting on the window hard. "It's too loud and I am too nervous…"

_Clang. Clang. Clang. _The movement of Sebastian climbing down the bed stair attracts him. Looks like he's going somewhere. Ciel pretends to faint sleep as he turns his back. "Gachak" and Sebastian closes the door behind him. Ciel decides to follow him at once, his curiosity on the lines. Sebastian leaves the boys Dormitory and heads outside.

"Where is he going in the middle of a rain?" Ciel thought. He uses his jacket to cover his head, and hides from Sebastian. They walk for a while along the lake path, without Sebastian's acknowledging Ciel.

"Wait…that direction is…" They are heading towards the Canterbury Academy Campsite. All the lights were off long ago, what's left are the dim streetlamps. It is chilly out here.

"What is he planning on doing?!" Ciel sighs. "Wait…isn't that the girls' tents?" Ciel sees Sebastian tapping on a tent with a blue zipper. Not long after that, Ciel sees a blonde girl makes her way out and together she and Sebastian strolls through the tapping rain. Ciel keeps stalking, not knowing when they would stop.

"But by the way, who is that girl?!" Ciel thought. "I never saw her before, what business does she have with Sebastian?" And suddenly they stop under a tree. Ciel hides in a bush nearby to eavesdrop.

"…don't want to!" Sebastian says.

"I told you it's your father's decision, not mine! I cannot do anything!"

"Can't you tell him that this is a bit early for me? I'm only nineteen!"

"Anyone would have done it when they were sixteen. If not now, sooner or later, we'll have to do it!"

"But-"

"No buts! It's already decided."

"Then I'll just run away from him!"

"You can't. Where will you go?"

"As long as I don't have to follow his orders!"

"Listen!" She yells loud, and suddenly pulls Sebastian's arm forward, their faces close to each other. Ciel stands from behind, so he could not see well, but clearly, she is _kissing _him. He feels his guts popping up inside. Ciel dashes away, not caring if they heard his footsteps or not. Ciel runs and runs until he is back to the dorm. Then he takes off his dirtied clothes sprained with mud and takes a shower. If when he gets out Sebastian is back to his room Ciel is just going to say that he was out for a shower.

Ciel opens the door to his and Sebastian's room. He is not back yet.

"Great. Better for me. I'll just continue sleeping then!" And he curls up inside the blanket. But his heart is still pumping with a thousand of questions.

Who's that girl?

What are they talking about?

Were they kissing?

_Why am I feeling… _Ciel thought as his chest throbs a bit. He doesn't like the fact that Sebastian sneaks out at night to meet with a girl.

_Tsk! Screw him!_

The next morning when they go to school Ciel doesn't talk to Sebastian, even if he asks Ciel to hold his hand as they walk. During lunch, Ciel wants to sit with him badly but Sebastian is nowhere to be seen. He asks his friends and they said he is off to meet with someone. It has a high possibility that he is seeing that girl again.

But then Ciel remembers, that girl is from Canterbury Academy, and the students are going back to their campus this evening. Ciel decides to go and search for him.

"Eh?" He barely sees Sebastian but because of the guy's amazing height he was easily spotted behind a tree. Ciel takes a peek and see Sebastian hugging that same girl from last night.

"Tsk!" Ciel feels that distress feeling again. This guy says he likes him, yet now he is seeing another girl.

"Like I care!" Ciel hides his raging and sneaks away. Tears are on the verge of his eyes but he swallows inside, that is nothing to cry for.

After lessons ends, they bid 'goodbye' to all the other acedemies. Ciel glances over to Sebastian, and strangely he looks clearly sad.

"…Sebastian, is something wrong?"

"Huh?!" Sebastian jolts. "Nothing! Let's return after all…" And they walk back to the dormitories. After dinner, Ciel returns to his room but hear Sebastian talking inside.

"…I will answer tomorrow. Yeah. I love you. Bye." And it sounds like he hangs up the cell phone. Ciel walks in and pretends not to hear anything.

"Hey…Sebastian. You said you like me, right?"

"Of course! Why are you asking that right now." And he smirks. "Or do you want me do something to you?"

"No! It's just…never mind." Ciel stops what he was about to say. "If you have anything, just tell me, I don't mind."

"Hm…nothing! There's nothing abnormal at all, thanks for asking!" And he doesn't look into Ciel's eyes. Ciel winces at the sight of Sebastian averting his gaze.

"By the way, if you don't mind, tomorrow…"

_Ringg. Ringgg. Ringg. _Sebastian's phone rings again, interrupting Ciel.

"I'm sorry! Be back in a minute!" And Sebastian goes out of their room. Ciel sits on his bed, turning into a bad mood.

"…arghhh! WHY AM I FEELING THAT I WAS LEFT BEHIND?!" He bumps his head in the pillow. "I don't want him to see another girl! Grell is just fine enough!"

"But why though?! Why doesn't he tell me anything about her? Is he cheating on me?" Ciel blushes. "Wait…I didn't say we are anything to each other. Maybe I am just imagining things." And he goes to bed. Later on, Sebastian returns, looking quite happy.

"What did you planning on telling me, Ciel?"

"…Ah? Oh, no. That's nothing important. Nevermind. Goodnight, I'm *yawn* quite tired already."

"Okay. Goodnight~" And he just goes to sleep without any explanation. Ciel pouts and tries to forget everything.

The next day Ciel is so frustrated he must find out who that girl is. He goes to Undertaker and Elizabeth's classroom during their break time.

"Hah? You ask if Sebastian has a girlfriend or not?!" Elizabeth says.

"Tee-hee~~ I know quite well what you are saying…" Undertaker grins.

"But…to say he has a girlfriend is not true at all! To be honest, he has girlfriends! Grell was probably his twentieth girl friend of some sort! But now…he's not dating anyone, is he?"

"I wonder…" Ciel looks at the sky. "Maybe he does have something to hide from us…"

"ELIZABETH! HOT NEWS!" A girl comes barging into their classroom. She sits down next to Ciel and whispers.

"I'm not sure about this, but…I just eavesdrop Sebastian Michaelis talking on his phone, and guess what?!"

"WHAT!?" They all says.

"I heard he's having an engagement with a girl!"

"EHHHHHHHHHH?!" They shout out.

"Shhhh!" She shushes them. "Speak in your undertone! It's not good if this spreads out! I heard his dad has already chosen his fiancée and they are to meet up next week!"

"How do you know?!" Ciel hastily asks her.

"Okay so here's what he said: 'Dad, I know already! Just leave me alone! The engagement is not until summer! Yes, I am doing well with her. Yes, we are doing fine. Yes, my fiancée is coming here in two more weeks. I know…I'm going back there during summer…' and then he changes the topic." The girl looks serious. "I was freaked out I ran here at once and tell you guys!"

They all gasp in surprise. Sebastian is already having an engagement? Ciel bangs on the desk.

"No way! I'm going to search for him now!" And he runs away, despite his friends' calling.

_Stupid! Stupid! Jerk! Liar! Hypocrite! How can I ever forgive you?! _Ciel runs madly until he spots Sebastian talking with another friend of his. Ciel hides behind them and listens to what he says.

"I heard you got an engagement, dude?"

"…It's true."

"You're one hell of a lucky guy, man! I've been wanting a girlfriend! Say, aren't you a bit close to a guy called Ciel Phantomhive these days?"

"Well, we were in the Tournament together…so-"

"Are you his best friend?"

"Hah? No, I'm not-"

"Then do you like him, then?"

…

"…No. I do not like Ciel Phantomhive." Sebastian answers. At that time a lightning bolt struck the sky.

"Shoot! It's starting to rain again! Gotta go, see ya!" And the other guy runs inside the building. The rain starts to pour hard, and soon enough it was pitch white that Ciel could hardly see anything around him. Sebastian turns his back and spots Ciel.

"Ciel!" He gasps and runs towards him. "Why are you here?"

"…Nothing." Ciel replies.

"Hurry! Let's go inside! It's cold and wet out here." Sebastian grabs Ciel's arm but he avoids it.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong. It's fine."

"Then hurry! It's raining!" And Sebastian grabs Ciel's arm once again. This time he yanks it out real hard.

"DON'T DO THAT!" Ciel yells out. The rain is making them both soaked. When Ciel realizes what he just did he calms down. "Just…leave me alone for a while…okay?" He looks at Sebastian, and walks away.

Ciel runs and runs, his mind racing wildly.

"Why does he have to say those things?"

"Why is he such a liar?!"

"Why did I ever belive in him so much?!"

Ciel runs back to his house with his father, thinking his tears are just raindrops tapping on his cheeks. Cell arrives home, not caring about school anymore, and collapses as Vincent opens the door.

"Ciel! Oh my Lord! What happened?! Your body is burning!" And his father panicky carries him inside.

Wet, soaked, and tired from running. The last words are still lingering in his head.

_No. I do not like Ciel Phantomhive._


	12. Some extra stuff

**Hello guys! I'm back! This is a not-so-related to the main plot I am working on, but though I like to switch apart and write something, then switch back to change my mood, haha XDDDD So just…enjoy it~**

**Warning:**** Lots of OOC (Out Of Character), click back if you dun wanna destroy your impression on the characters. **

Story #1: Swimsuit; the story takes place when Sebastian was at a mall to buy Ciel his swimming suit.

"Arghhh! Which one to buy!?" Sebastian rubs his head, glaring hatefully onto the shelves, his mind blowing of confusion. Rows and rows of different types of swimwear make his eyes burst.

"…Sir, can I help you?" A lady in a black suit and skirt greets him. "You seemed confused."

"…We-well, uh, I am secretly buying my friend a swimsuit, so…I don't really know which to buy, since there is a ton of things here!" He says.

The girl smiles. "No worries, I shall help you. Is your friend small?"

"Uh, well, yes. That friend is pretty small despite his age."

"Does he like bright colors?"

"…I don't think so."

"Then…" She reaches to a bottom shelf. "How about this?"

"HAH? Er-no! Leaf green doesn't suit my friend at all!"

"Then…this?" She holds out a black one.

"I don't think so… black looks too old on the body… maybe blue?"

"Oh yes. Blue would have done." And she takes out a blue swimming suit.

"…Hm, but I don't think long-sleeve would be comfortable."

"Well, it's nearly summer, so how about I recommend this?" She holds out a polka-white-dot in blue _bikini._

"WHAT!?" Sebastian goes red. "My friend is a GUY!"

"Oh, good heavens! You never told me, my mistake!" She apologizes. "Well then…would you wait over here, I will come back with another design."

"Yes, thank you." And Sebastian sits down. When the assistant walks away, he accidentally catches sight of the small bikini.

"Urghh!" Sebastian blushes. "I can never understand girls! How could they wear such exposing clothing?"

And yet he thought what it would be like if Ciel were to wear that.

"AHHHHH!" Sebastian goes scarlet. "How can I ever think-" But images of Ciel wearing a bikini in front of Sebastian is a mind-blowing idea.

"_Sebastian…what is this? My legs are showing too much!" Ciel crosses his hand to cover his lower body._

"_Ah~ The string slips! Help me! It's falling down!" Ciel says blushing and covering his chest as the upper piece fall out._

Sebastian thought he was going to have a nosebleed if the assistant hadn't returned.

"Sorry? Is this okay?" She holds out a swimsuit in dark blue with white stripes.

"Thank you! This would suit him, I'll buy this!" He rushes to the counter to cover up all the embarrassment.

_Geez…what perverted thought. But…_ Sebastian looks at the other bikini and swallows.

"…if only…" Sebastian glares at the girly swimwear.

….And so, Sebastian ended up buying both the boy's and girl's suit.

"Really! What was I thinking?!" Sebastian face-palmed. "It's just the bikini is so seducing…it's not my fault!"

"Ah~~~ Sebby-chan! 3" Comes a high-pitched girly voice. "Why are you here?" Grell runs and hugs him.

"I er…came to buy a swimsuit."

"A swimsuit? For who?"

"Er…Ms. Dalles told me to go and choose one for Ciel Phantomhive, you know, since he is in the tournament and stuff…"

"Oh…" Grell excitedly peers into the shopping bag. "Then whose is this? This is a bikini! Who are you buying that for?!"

"Er…" Sebastian blushes and looks away. "It's er…"

"Ahh?! Are you dating another girl?" Grell glares at him.

"No! Of course not! This is er…er…sister! Yes! This is for my little sister, Sieglinde. I thought it would suit her." And he covers up his lies.

"Hm…really…" Grell looks at him suspiciously. "Okay…then, you must buy ONE for me too! Let's go!" And she hugs his hand, dragging him away. Later on Grell chose a bright red bikini and Sebastian had to use his money to pay for it.

_Curse you the bikini! _

Story #2: Silverware; This takes place after Ciel accidentally breaks Sebastian's tea set and the super-expensive candle holder.

"I'm so sorry! I-I didn't know!" Ciel panics when he steps back and accidentally breaks a set of expensive tea cups inside the Student Council Office.

_Hm…too bad it broke. Well, it's only a duplicate of the original one, so purchasing another back wouldn't be a huge problem. But hey, looking at him, it's quite interesting if he gets nervous like that, maybe I'll just tease him some more~~ _That's what Sebastian thought. He leans toward Ciel:

"Oh…look at what you did…you have no idea how much they cost." Said Sebastian. "What shall we do?" He smirks and leans closer to Ciel. His face goes red at once, which is an amusing thing for Sebastian.

"They cost five hundred and fifty bucks! How are you going to pay for it?" Sebastian sneers at him. Ciel blabbers.

"I…uh…I-I'll have your money right in time! You don't need to-"

Sebastian forces his lips onto Ciel and gets hold of him. He was enjoying the sensation when suddenly Ciel raises his leg and kick him right between his legs. Sebastian winces and lets go. Taking that advantage, Ciel pushes him away and runs towards the exit.

Sebastian was sitting on the ground, still throbbing from Ciel's attack.

"Tsk! That one!" He blushes of embarrassment. Sebastian gets up on his own and crambles to the desk.

"Oh well, that was a nice one. Maybe I shouldn't tease him anymore~" Sebastian grins. "I don't need his money anyways…" Sebastian calls his uncle.

"Uncle? I think we need another tea set over here."

"Huh? Another? Just how many cups you've broken through these years?!"

"Well…I suppose not under five?" He grins.

"But why though?

"I like to see their panic faces~ They will always try to run and hide from me when they see me. It's not like I was going to ask for their money though, but none has ever paid me anything…" Sebastian used that same bored tone as usual. He was just loving to see people's faces freaking out.

But that day…

"Sebastian!" Sebastian hears Ciel's voice from behind him as they finish training for the tournament.

"Here…" He pants and holds out a flock of money.

"…what?" Sebastian says surprised.

"Your money. I said I would pay you back. I broke it. Here just take it." And he shoves the cash into his palms. "Well then I'm off…" He turns around.

"Wait!" Sebastian yanks Ciel's arm back. "Actually…you could take this back. I don't need it."

"…Why? Didn't you say I have to pay for everything?"

"Er…I just…it's okay now. You can keep it." And he returns the amount back into Ciel's hands. "Nevermind that." And pats his head.

"Hey! Whadda ya think you're doing?" Ciel flushes and looks up.

Sebastian blushes too at the sight of him flushing. "Nothing…bye." And he turns away. His heart is thumping and mind is racing.

"…What is this? It's weird." Sebastian thinks he liked Ciel already. Before him, no one would ever seriously return the owe they got from Sebastian. But this is the first time that he's felt that way.

And that is how Sebastian started liking Ciel.

…_But now if I tell him that's the reason it would be so stupid! _Thought Sebastian.

Story #3: Grell's victory; the story takes place when she was competing on eating dark chocolates for the eating task.

"Kyaaaa! Chocolaties~~~ Here I go!" Grell excitedly jumps upstage when her name was called to be participating in the chocolate eating competition.

"…What? Are you serious? Those are 90% cocoa chocolates! She can't-" Ciel exclaims in surprise.

"Oh yessss she could. You have no idea how she was like when it comes to bitter stuff." Undertaker says. No big deal, in seconds Grell is already drooling all over the place.

"Her father works for a French cuisine company, and she has always been his testing-mouse. She always had to try and taste those suuuuuper sweet cakes and candies and stuff like that. The only food she likes had been chocolate. Cookies, muffins, smoothies, or anything, as long as it's chocolate. Esssssssspecially _dark chocolates." _He sneers.

"R-right…" Answered Ciel as the referee blows the whistle. Grell starts chomping on and on into the snack pile, swallowing whatever's in front of her face in seconds. Ciel was so surprised a normal person could eat like that.

After he sat down and talked with Elizabeth, it was time for the task to end. Grell was marvelous, she ate most of them all but still looked fine. The others were crambling to the floor or vomiting onto the ground of fullness. Grell happily returns to her teammates and they all celebrated.

…After that day, Ciel talked with Grell while everyone was eating and singing and not paying attention.

"How'd you manage to eat that much?" Ciel asks her.

Grell looks at him, and grins. "Well, the truth is, I really liked dark chocolate though, but in reality my tongue is not that strong to eat that much of a chocolate~"

"Then how-"

"Shhhh…" Grell puts a finger onto her mouth and beckons Ciel to lower his head. "Don't tell anybody, but here's the trick: you try to swallow them directly, not chewing them!"

"…How does that make sense?"

"Okay…" Grell picks up a banana. "For example, you bite like this-" She takes a bite. "-then you pretend you are chewing it.." She chews like real. "..but the thing you do is-" She swallows it. "-you have to swallow everything up without chewing, because when you chew, the taste spreads, and you would feel sick if you were to eat the same food for a huge amount."

"Ohhhhh…." Ciel exclaims.

"But-" Grell suddenly turns pale. "-I…cannot eat that much, so…be sure…that you vomit them out…after you eat." She puts a hand onto her mouth to stop herself. "…I'm pretty full, so I can't eat anything more, and this is what often happens…arghh!" She runs away and slams the door behind her.

…_I'll just never participate in an eating competition. _Ciel thought.

Story #4: The race around the Grand Lake.

It was a sunny day that happens when the teams were competing for the First Task-the one-legged race around the lake next to AkuMarine Academy. Ciel has injured his foot during practice, so he probably couldn't run as fast as they all could. Sebastian talked to their coach, Mr. Faustus.

"There is no choice but to partner up with him, Michaelis. He's really light and it's our advantage to team up with him."

"But if he's hurting his leg like that, I would just slow down!"

"Well…he doesn't need to _run, _you know."

"How-what? Are you telling me that I have to carry him while running? How can I? We might just lose instead of winning!" Sebastian argued back.

"…I suppose we could use the help of Grell Sutcliff."

"What? Her? Why?"

"Sebas-darlingggggggggg~~~" Grell bangs the door and barge into their room. "I heard you got asked by another girl to go out with you! Who is that girl?" She glares into his eyes.

"Just speaking of the devil…" He sighs. "I don't know what you are talking about, but we are talking about a different thing here. The race on Sunday…"

"…What? It was your fault not to choose me as your partner! You know I used to be first place when we were in third grade, you know, and it was your fault!"

"I didn't say anything. But I could use your help."

"Huh…? How?" She twiddles her hair.

"I think you know how to ride a motorcycle, no?"

"Why, we all have to learn that a long time ago, didn't we?" She grins.

"I just want to ride mine into the woods amongst the lake, and wait until I come, and pass it onto me."

"Ehhh? Why won't you have your motorbike at hand at the starting point? Why do I have to stand in there~~"

"Because the other teams might come up with a better plan if they saw us having a motorbike at hand. They could-you know, use some other methods to win."

"Sheeshhh. You are perplexing. It sounds like you are lying…okay, fine. But…you have to hang out with me another week~"

"…I suppose you could." He says.

"Kyaaaaaa~ Yesss yess, definitely. Just wait for it, Sebby-chan!" She hops away delightedly.

Sebastian returns to the dorm that night late, but the main reason he wouldn't want to use that method right from the start is..

_It would be cool to see Ciel wrapped up by me…_He smirks devilishly.

Story #5: Halloween time :)

It was October 10th and the friends are having fun with each other in the Academy Commons. The fire was cozy and Elizabeth comes up with an idea.

"Hey! You wanna dress up costumes?" She suggested. "It's Halloween anyway, it's quite boring if we are just staying here and give treats."

"Great idea." Ronald says. "But we haven't a costume! Who would pay money if it's just for one night?"

"No worries. My friend's mom is a famous tailer and we ordered some stuff earlier this afternoon."

_Ding dong._

"Speaking of the devil. There it comes!" And a friend opened a door and received the clothes.

"I…I really don't wanna…" Ciel denies. "It's just that I…"

"Come on! Everyone's playing! Right?" She looks around for answers.

"E-er…yeah…" They swallow and look at her.

"Good. Then we'll do a drawing game. I'm gonna write the name of the costume down and whichever you pick, you'll wear it~"

"Why can't we just choose?"

"Then it's not fair! What if everyone wants the same thing, right?" She winks.

_***Five minutes later***_

"Alright! Who's first?"

"I'll do!" Ronald volunteers.

"Then we'll just take our turns." Everyone seems excited. After the last person, Ciel Phantomhive, takes his draw, they open at once. The expression on everyone's face vary from horrified to happiness.

"Let's keep it a secret, then!" Go change and then we'll come out at once~~" Elizabeth grins.

Fifteen minutes later, they are all done, and one must guess what the other's wearing.

"Ronald! Are you a pumpkin?"

"Tee-hee~~ Nope. Look!" He releases the curtains.

"Pffft! Angel?!" They burst into tears of laughter. "Wahhhhh ha ha ha ha! XDDDD"

Next is Undertaker, wearing…his same creepy baggy black robe like normal.

"Er…you're not dressing up at all?" They said.

"I am~~~ This is a ghossssst costumeee, tee-hee~"

"Alright…" People sigh. It's everyday Halloween for this guy already.

And then it was Sebastian's friends turn. Finnian and Mei-rin happened to be there with the group of friends too so they asked to join. The result: Finnian was a wizard and Mei-rin was a fatty pumpkin.

"Oi…that doesn't suit you at all…" Finnian pokes Mei-rin with his finger.

"Whattttt? This is the best thing I've got! Look, you can actually walk inside the pumpkin cuz it's really fun~"

"No thanks, I'm fine with being a wizard…" He sweats. It was Soma and Agni's turn.

"…And why do we both get mermaids costumes?!"

"Oh~ Too bad, heheh…I actually ordered two of them, who knew you'd pick it?" She grins. Soma has a blue tail and green goes to Agni.

"You know what…actually you look like somebody in The Little Mermaid!" And they burst out laughing, while Alois comes out with his zombie brags.

"Urghhh…they look realistically gross even if I knew it's fake. Look at these bloods!" He points everywhere on the shirt. "Urgh…!"

Then there was a huge scream from the dressing room. It was Grell's.

"WHY IN THE WORLD I GOT DRESSED LIKE A MUMMY!?" She groans in desperation. "This ruins my hair! I'm not playing!"

"Huh? Fine. But…you can't leave…heheh~~ It's raining harddddd and we don't allow you do escapeeeeeee~~" Undertaker grins just as the lights flicker.

"EHhhh? What's happened?!" The bulb goes on and off and on and off.

"It's fine. The wind might have struck the electric source." Elizabeth says. "But in here we have our own electric provider, see?" And as she says the lights go normal again.

"Thank God…I was assuming this was turning into some kind of horror movie…" Said Alois.

"Then it's my turn." Elizabeth comes out with a pirate outfit. "Oh hoy! Even though this ain't look suitable for a girl at all…hah…" She sighs.

"Tsk! I got to be a mummy, duh!" Grell checks her nails.

"Um…Sebastian? Are you done?"

"Y-yeah…but I wonder how this fit…." He walks out with a vampire suit. Everyone gasps.

"Wow! You look so…handsome for a vampire!" Sebastian is tall yet he is dressed in black that makes him look even better.

"I don't mind but…_dish ish harzd da dalk whush dzesh on _(this is hard to talk with these on)!" The fake pointed teeth doesn't suit him after all.

"Speaking of…who're we missing? I counted eleven at the beginning?"

"Oh, it's Ciel! We forgot about him!"

"Oy Ciel! Are you done?" Grell asks.

"Er—I don't know!" He talks back from behind.

"Huh? What could've taken him that long? All the costumes were already tried on…wait! No way, could it be-"

Ciel comes out and they burst out laughing.

"WHY AM I A FREAKING CAT?!" He goes scarlet. A really baggy suit had he tried on. It has a hood too so that when he covers up the ears pop up. This makes Ciel look clumsy than ever.

And so that night the person who got joked on the most was probably Ciel. It got on and on two months later and they still talk about that incident. That night Sebastian actually took a photo of him and hid it in his desk drawer.

**_Fin._**

**P.s: I hope you guys like it! ^^**


	13. Summer!

**Hello! I'm back to the story plot :3 Thank you for reading this fiction~ I try my best to write everything that I want to express, and I hope…you like it. *ooh, chapter 13, my fav number XD***

**Chapter 13**

Two more days until summer vacation. Ciel still couldn't make up with Sebastian. Or at least, he is the only one who is feeling uncomfortable and rather annoying when the two are together. Just a few days ago, the guy named 'Sebastian' had been saying he liked Ciel in a foolish humble way, but there was no proof that he does feel so. On the contrary, it is worse for Ciel to see him day in and day out, speaking secretively with a complete stranger that he never knew about.

And, especially, that person is a girl.

Of course people get jealous when the person they like gets close to someone else. Ciel was no exception. But this feeling would eventually turn to annoyance and even more, hatred, if Sebastian keeps on hiding it from Ciel.

Eyes seen, ears heard. Every single word he said. "I do not like Ciel Phantomhive." Plain as day. Ciel remembered that day when he ran home in the midst of a hard pouring rain and ended up having a fever tantrum right at the moment he reached his house's porch steps.

It was his father, Vincent who took him in and changed his clothes, and set him on a bed. When Ciel woke up later that evening, he kept quiet about what happened, and lied about him being pressured by school.

"Son, if it really troubles you that much, I would always make a transfer for you, you know. I never wanted you to suffer something that you can't even tell me!"

"Nothing, dad. It's just… I lost something, and I guess I can never get it back anymore. That one precious thing. It's lost."

Vincent pats his head. "You know, when I was your age, I too, lost something to me. Not an object, not a physical thing. But, a friend. I lost a friend."

"I still remember that day. His name was Diederich. Well, at first we were like bad friends, no, like _rivals. _He always gets the top score, but then I got in, and stole his place. And ever since he and I just switched back and forth on the students' listing. We got bored of it."

"But then, there was this day when there was a sport tournament. Well the result turned out like nobody expected. My team won, and it was a huge hit that it got all over the nation. So then…the losers do whatever the winners say."

"I asked Diedrich to stop hating each other and become friends. He was surprised at first, but then…he agreed, and I was surprised too, I never thought he would accept me. So we started to become best friends, until a day…when we both met your mother."

Ciel goes silent. They never talk much about Rachel. It was rare to have Vincent talks about her.

"We both liked her ever since. And so, in the end, I ended up winning, and…that was when I lost Diedrich. He never talked to me again, and I suppose it was a biggest shock of his life, to lose twice in a row to a friend like me. Even though now I really want to get back and be friends with him again."

There was a pause. And Ciel breaks the silence.

"…Where is he now, your friend."

"I never contacted him again. The last time we met, he told me that his family was going to move to Germany. And I guess that was why he never called. He must've forgotten about me already. But he was my best friend, though." Vincent heads to the door, and turn off the lights.

"It's only three more school days. Why don't you calm down and go back tomorrow?" He smiles sadly. "You never knew when it was the last time you see your friends."

So, he got back to class the following day. Some friends ask him where he went, and Ciel said he didn't feel well so he slacked off. Ciel tries to forget about the events that happened. That everything happened to be a misunderstanding was a lie. He talks normal with Sebastian, and pretends that nothing ever happened.

But there is something that changed. It was more like, he feels a wall between the two of them.

When it was time for students to get back to the dormitories, Ciel goes inside first and takes the bottom bunk, the same old place. Sebastian comes in a bit later, he doesn't say anything and sits down to the desk and reads a book.

Awkward silence.

When it was nearly eleven at night, no one sleep yet. Sebastian turns around and looks at Ciel. Ciel was staring at his back for quite a while.

"Hey…"

"Y-Yes?" He says.

"Did you…"

_Here it comes again. _Ciel thought. _The same old question. Are you mad? Are you jealous?_

"…What…exactly did I do, that upset you?"

"Huh?" Ciel asks. "What do you mean?"

"Well…I was thinking that it was something that made you angry. No, not really angry, but, I feel like there I something that you can't talk to me."

"Well…that's true, but-"

"Really? What is it?"

"It's nothing important, nothi-"

"Don't you dare say that again! I know there is something going on! You wouldn't be so mad about it if it wasn't for anything!" Sebastian raises his voice a little.

"Then what if it matters? It's not like you care!" Ciel raises his voice too.

"How do you know if I don't care? You didn't even say anything to me! You said we were friends!"

"Yeah, friends? We are friends yet you got things to hide from me, don't you?" Ciel says.

"What? I never hid anything from you!"

"I know you are lying! I was watching the whole time! I knew you are seeing some girl I don't know about! I know you talk behind my back! You are just like everyone else!" Ciel yells.

"That girl? She-she wasn't anything! We were just-"

"So you were admitting that you are seeing a girl, right? Then why do you have to hide it from me? If it was your friend you should have gotten us know, this time, none of us: Elizabeth, Ron, Undie, nor Grell! Nobody knew about her!"

"She has nothing to do with you guys! It was our business!"

"Oh, your business? Okay, I'm sorry for bothering you! Maybe you could just transfer to Meldera Academy one day and we are done, aren't we?" Ciel stands up and walks away.

Sebastian stands up too and he slams his arm onto the door before Ciel gets to open it.

"You. Are totally getting it wrong! You are getting it all wrong. It is not like that." He looks upset but hurt.

"Don't try to make an excuse! You are just like everyo-" Sebastian kisses him to make him go silent. It goes for like twenty seconds when Ciel struggles and pushes and hits and kicks and do anything to get out. After that he ran out of breath so he calms down.

"You talk too much. Just listen." Sebastian looks at the Ciel who is really upset that he couldn't do anything besides tearing up hatefully.

"She's nothing to me. She's not even my friend."

"Yes, like I would believe it."

"No! Really! She's not my friend! She's-" Sebastian looks away and sighs a little. "-she's my childhood friend."

Ciel jolts and becomes mad. "Oh? So she's not your friend but your girlfriend now! Makes perfect sense! Now if you'll excuse me…" He stomps away as Sebastian holds his arm back.

"No! You gotta listen!" Sebastian grabs both of his shoulders. "She doesn't even like me! And I don't even like her! We were just matched up, that's all! We are finding a way to end this thing, together!"

"…There's no way I can believe you." Ciel says. But in fact, he feels a bit relieved inside.

"She is a strong person. She doesn't like to be bound by family tradition, that's why she is planning on running away from her parents!" Says Sebastian. "She…was my stepcousin, and the last time I saw her she was at Meldera Academy. That's why I took a chance to talk with her, that's all!"

"But you hugged each other! I saw you. You were…kissing!" Ciel blushes, he looks straight into Sebastian's eyes, and said it.

"We didn't do that! Yes, I did hug her, but we didn't kiss or anything!" He says. "She asked me to do it for the last time she saw me, because she was going to move abroad to England! Maybe you saw it wrong! She was just saying into my ear, it was not like we were kissing!"

Ciel managed to calm down for a little. But there were quite a lot of things going on that needed explanation.

"But you, I once eavesdropped, you saying 'I love you' on the phone! You probably wouldn't ever say that to your dad isn't it?"

"I was just saying that to my cousin! Is that wrong? It's family! We used to play when we were young, and now she's leaving!" Sebastian holds out his arms defending himself.

"But-" Ciel swallows. "But you said you didn't like me! I swear I wasn't hearing things! It was you saying 'I don't like Ciel Phantomhive'. What was that supposed to mean? Oh, and you are gonna make up an excuse because you don't want to destroy your perfect image?" He raises his voice. "Okay then, I'm not troubling you."

"It was my dad! He was on the phone! You probably didn't see me holding the phone, but I don't want my father to know, he's going to send me away if he knows about this!" Sebastian looks really sorry right now. Ciel just wanna punch him, for not telling him everything.

"You. Freaking. Bastard." With each word Ciel kicks Sebastian with his foot.

"Ow!"

"Stay away from me, I need a moment!" And Ciel scoots Sebastian out of the room, locking the door in front of him. He takes a deep breath, and sighs. Ciel slides down the door and buries his head in his knees.

_Oh my God Oh my God Oh my God Oh my God! What have I done? _Ciel panics.

Wrong. Wrong. Wrong. Stupid bastard. Ciel curses himself. Getting involved and misunderstood something like that was more embarrassing than anything in the universe and he felt shame on himself. If Sebastian hadn't explained, what's going to happen? There is happiness, embarrassment, madness, and shame. All stuffing in his mind. Ciel burries his head in the pillow and was able to calm down when he finally falls asleep.

The next thing Ciel knew, it's the last day of school. Sebastian made up with him, and Ciel warned him-not to ever-remind him or speak of it again.

"Yoo-hoo! It's SUMMERTIMEEEEE~~~" Finny jumps up and down as they walk home together.

"Say…aren't you guys doing anything for summer?" Elizabeth asks.

"Hm? Well…not really. It's just relaxing home."

"Huh? Then it's never gonna be good for a holiday!" She says. "Hey…" Elizabeth tugs Sebastian's elbow. "Don't you have some sort of place between the mountains or something?"

"Huh? You have something like that?" Ron asks.

"You mean the 'Memory Box'?" Sebastian raises his eyebrow.

"HUH? You buried a memory box?" Alois joins them. "Is it big? What did you put in there? For how long?" He asks.

"Oh! The memory box?" Grell joins in. "You mean…"

"Yes. The place." Sebastian nods to her. "And yes, I do have something like that."

"What are you talking about?" Ciel finally says. "Are we doing treasure hunting or something?"

"Oh no." Elizabeth chuckles. "That's not it."

"It's a _hotspring._" Sebastian explains. "The Michaelis house sponsors a working hotspring on the mountains. We name it 'The Memory Box'."

"Whoaaaa~~" Alois exclaims. "Really? Let's all go there for a coupla days!"

"Yeah! Let's do it!" Ron agrees.

"I love it! It makes your skin comes smooth~~" Grell grins. Sebastian sighs, apparently seeing them as troublesome.

"Hah…if you insist on going there…" He shakes his head slowly. "Guess I have no choice."

"YAY!" They all cheers. "Summer!"

"And so…" Ciel crosses his arm standing at the bus stop. "Why do I_ have _to go?!" He growls.

"Well, so the conversation goes like this:"

_Ding dong._

"_Who is it?" Vincent opens the door._

"_Hi! Is it Ciel's father?"_

"_Yes, I am. What brings you here?"_

"_We were just wondering if you could let Ciel go to the hotspring on the mountains with us! You know, the 'Memory Box'?"_

"_Hm? I never heard of it. But you guys seem to be enjoying it."_

"_Totally! I bet he would love it!"_

"_Hey! I don-" Ciel says but Elizabeth cuts him._

"_Ciel has already agreed. Now, we just need you to let him~" She smiles big. _

"_Well…if it's with a bunch of friends…no problem!" He answers right directly. "Just remember to take care!" _

"_Dad!" Ciel exclaims, but he is already carried by his friends away._

" .never, ." Ciel speaks splitting up each word. "I never traveled by myself."

"It's just a three-hour drive from here!" Grell says. "You shouldn't get too worried about it!" She is wearing light red from head to toe in the midst of a sunny day that Ciel has to covers his eyes to block the brightness. "I used to go there three or four summers ago, and it was nice! Besides, you couldn't find a single Japanese-style _ryokan _here anywhere, it's worth a try, isn't it?"

"Well…"

"You don't have a choice now! Let's go!" And they pull him onto the bus.

"Stop!"

They ride along the trees and the roads of outskirt. It was a long time so they invented up some game to play, killing time. Sebastian doesn't say much, he reads his book, while Ciel sits staring out of the window. Even though things have already solved and settled, there is some kind of barrier between him and Sebastian. It's like when you know you want to get back, but you can't.

About noon, the bus stops at the bottom of a track line, and the friends get off. From the bottomline Ciel could see a dark building up on the mountain edge. It's hard to see but there was smoke coming from the ceiling, so he assumes that it was the place.

The ryokan looks so small until they've climbed all their way up here. Tired, exhausted and out of breath, Ciel nearly collapsed as he reaches the last step. The place is super huge, more than any hotel he'd seen. Not only huge, it's nature. The trees, and bonsai's, the garden…all are in Japanese style to the core. The reception is to their right, where a label reads 'The Memory Box'.

"Whoooo! Finally~~~" Grell stretches her shoulders. The others carry their backpacks inside. It is a cozy place, with a fire pit in the middle and a kettle being boiled above. Around are low-base types of tables, with sitting cushions underneath, and some entertaining magazines and brochures on them. There is a small flower vase on every table, spider lily, lavender, and daisies. The design is neat and clean.

"Four rooms please~~~" Grell says hopping towards the receptionist. It is a young girl, about fifteen years old, with short brown hair and a pair of glasses. She has a cat next to her working computer, and a lunch box with her. She has just finished eating.

"Okay, sure." She smiles. "Did you register first?"

"Yes, I did. Under Sutcliff." The girl searches for her entry log, and finds her name.

"Here it is. Eight people in total, right? Here are the keys. Go up these stairs, turn left, and your rooms are among the hallway." She gives them the keys. "My name is Minako. I work here. Feel free to ask me anything." Then she notices something.

"Oh! Isn't that you Sebastian? It was a long time since you came here with your family." She says. "I only saw Sieglinde here."

"Well, I haven't got time and…yeah." He answers swiftly. Then everyone goes up the wooden stairs. The lights are dim, probably because the place is saving power, Ciel thought. The rooms are on the right side.

"Let's see…210, 211, 212, and 214! Let's split up!" Grell says. "I wanna be with Sebby-chan. Objections?" She grabs Sebastian's arm.

"No way. You are a girl. I can't stay overnight with a girl." He grabs Ciel's shoulders. "How about…I stay with him?"

"Wha-" Ciel hasn't got time to say anything.

"Then Grell would be with Elizabeth, okay?" He says.

"What? Who told you to decide everything?" Both Ciel and Grell said simultaneously. Sebastian looks surprised.

"Well then…if not me, would you rather stay with Ronald? Undertaker? Or Alois?" He points to each person.

"I think not. Undertaker and I have a project going on. And we might share a same room to work on it." Ron says. "I think Alois is fine, no?"

Alois looks a bit troubled, and says. "Actually…I called a person I know last night and he says he would be staying with us too. So I bet he is on the way. He would be mad if I call him up here and share a room with another person so he has to share with someone else." Says Alois. "Sorry Ciel…"

Sebastian smirks. "See? It's just sharing rooms. We still get to eat and have fun with a group. And besides-" Sebastian puts his hand on the wooden door and slides it apart. "This. Is Japanese-style. These are sliding panels. We could just open up all of them and stay inside as a group~"

Being put into a corner, Ciel has nothing to do but agrees. Later that night, they went to check the hotspring.

"Whoa~ I can feel the steam already." Ron says.

"I am too hot…" Undertaker says. Obviously, wearing a black robe in the middle of summer, specifically inside a hotspring, no wonder he's hot.

"The water is fine enough. Girls over there and boys over here I think." Alois points to the signs. A row of bamboo trees stood separate the two bathing areas.

"See you~" Elizabeth and Grell set off. Grell growls about how she wasn't a boy so she could stay with Sebastian. The others went inside.

"Whoa!" Ciel nearly slips. Sebastian catches him.

"Careful, it's easy to fall." Ciel thanks him, and the group of friends settles in.

"Ow ow ow ow ow! Too hot! Ahhhh!" Ron says and he keeps jumping up and down. The pond is quite big, with decorative rocks, stones, and indoor plants, making an S-shape path all the way around so people wouldn't get bored staying in the same place.

"Stay still. You'll get used to it." Says Sebastian. Apparently Ciel is wincing because of the water. It's _burning_. And there is no way Ciel could swim here. He sits there wondering when he could get up. The atmosphere is hot yet intense, no one says a word. At least that's what between him and Sebastian. The others go off somewhere between the rocks so he could not see them.

"…"

"…"

"…It's quite hot in here, huh?"

"Huh? Ah-me?" Ciel turns to him. "Oh yes, it is."

"…" Silence again. After a while Sebastian breaks the awkward again.

"…I think there is something you wanted to say to me."

"Huh? What do you mean?" Ciel looks away from Sebastian. "There's…nothing."

Sebastian observes him carefully. Ciel feels pressure behind his back.

"Then…" He says. Ciel swallows.

"…Okay then. Let's talk about something. It's boring in here." The sudden change of subject makes Ciel staggers a bit.

"O..okay. What do you want to talk about?"

"How about…we tell urban legends?" He grins.

"Urban legends? Like what?" Ciel asks.

"Well…

"_At every hotspring, there is always a spirit haunting it. The spirit either helps the water running, or it could destroy it, pushing all the water to somewhere else. That is why, every year, a person is sacrificed to please the spirit. They said, on a summer day, if you go bathing indoor inside a pond, you might as well get pulled on the leg by that spirit underwater. It is called a 'yokai', a ghost who seeks revenge. If you are unlucky, you get pulled down underwater until you drown, then, they come up, eat your organs, and throw the bones into the pit of hot water as a sacrifice. It is also noted that, avoid going to bathrooms late at night, for the yokai could appear through the mirrors, and pull you inside."_

As Sebastian finished talking, Ciel was unexpectedly clutching onto him like a sloth. His face is blank, Sebastian not sure if he wasn't listening, or he was frozen in shock. His hands are shaking. Sebastian understood and burst out laughing.

"You… you are scared of ghosts?!" He says. "I cannot believe it! Really?!"

Ciel was able to find his voice back. "S..so what? Problem? It's natural for a person to feel like that." And Ciel keeps checking his legs underwater. That made Sebastian go crazy with laughter.

"Okay, okay. Get up, let's go inside and have dinner. It's quite late and the sun is setting. Let's go." And he takes Ciel inside, smirking while wondering what else he could do to make Ciel even more scared.

At dinner, the group of friends gathers inside, and they had a hotpot feast. Then when they are all done, it's storytelling time, the essential event on any trip from home.

"Okay." Alois says. "I'm going to start first.

"_At midnight, if you go to the bathroom and accidentally swifts pass a mirror. You will see that the reflection is grinning at you somepoint as you look at it. Then, in a week later, you would die without a reason._

"There~ I'm done!" He says. "How was it?"

"Typical." Ronald says.

"It's normal to me, but a little scary, yeah." Elizabeth answers.

"Oh! Wait for me a while, I'm going to ask Minako to notify me if my friend ever arrives, kay?" Then he exits the room.

"Okay~ We'll just take turns then." Grell says. Then, her turn was a story about a faceless cook who chops your meat if you enter his food stall on the street on Friday the 13th. Ronald tells a story of a haunted chess board in which you die if you lose, and you have to keep playing until you lose to a person. If you decided to give up on the game you would die too eventually. Sebastian tells the story he told Ciel when they were in the pond. Elizabeth tells a story of doll maker who chops the victim's meat up and stuff them into the dolls. Undertaker volunteers to go next.

"Tee-hee~~~

"_This is a story of a haunted well. The kind of wells that is too deep you never know what's in the bottom of it. There were two girls playing hide and seek. They were having fun, when a girl finds a well and decides to hide in it. Unfortunately, the well was so deep she could not get out. A maid saw the lid opened and thought it was slipped, she covers it back. Since then,…no one saw the girl again, she died in the well. Those who come seek for her never returned. They said, never open a closed well alone, in case you get pulled down by her."_

As he finishes, the room goes silent.

"Very well~~ Great job Undie!" Grell pats his back. "Nice one~"

"Tee-hee~~ Isn't it fun?" Says Undertaker. "Ciel, your turn. Ciel?" He asks. Ciel sits so still they thought he might have been dead. The face was an expression of great depression.

"Oh well…if you are too scared we won't force you." Sebastian says, shaking Ciel to make sure his blood is still running. "Say…by the way, why is Alois so long?"

"Yeah…it's been twenty minutes." Elizabeth says. The back of Ciel's hair shivers.

"Do you suppose we go look for him?" Grell asks.

"Sure. It's 10 p.m already." And they stand up. When they reach the main lobby no one was there except Minako, she was checking on her computer.

"Hm? Alois, your friend?" She shakes her head. "No, not a single person went here since 6 p.m."

"What?! Where could he be?" Ronald asks.

"No idea. I hope this is not some kind of joke." Sebastian says.

"Hey…isn't this kinda like the story?" Undertaker grins. "You know~ this is a hotspring after all, tee-hee~" He points to a place outside. They look out.

"Wait…isn't that a…well?!" Elizabeth says.

"It is. It has always been there. But it stopped working a long time ago. We just put it there for decoration. No one uses it now." Minako says.

"This. Is getting interesting…" Ronald grins. All of them exchange gazes, and they grin and nod in unity.

"Let's go!" And Grell instructs all of them, and they start dashing back along the hallway. Ciel panics, he just follows them because he is scared to be left behind.

"Sebastian! Where are we going?" He says worriedly. Sebastian looks at Ciel and smirks.

"What do you suppose? We're off to a _ghost hunt,_ obviously. There is a _yokai _waiting to be found."

**P.S/ I hope you like this chapter~~**


	14. Ghost

**Hello guys, I'm back **** I hope you like my fanfiction, and so I haven't decided how this series would end, because there is so much more things I want to talk about, haha XD**

**Oh and btw, I'll start calling Grell, Grelle, because adding an 'e' at the end makes it more feminine :D**

**A disclaimer: Kuroshitsuji's not mine, it goes to Toboso-Sensei's :3**

**Chapter 14**

"Sebastian! Where are you?" Ciel cries in the pitch black darkness. He finds himself alone in the _ryokan _that the group of friends are staying at. The halls are strangely empty, and the lights flicker. Ciel was so sure his friends were right in front of him just seconds ago, and now they vanished. Boom. He is alone.

"What is this?" He yelps while running. Suddenly he sees Elizabeth, so his heart lifts a notch.

"Elizabeth! Where are the others?" He calls. She did not answer, and kept on walking.

"Elizabeth!" Ciel calls, starts thinking that this is some kind of joke. "Where are you going?" He chases after Elizabeth. Strangely, as he runs faster the hall seems to extend even more. Ciel panics and run until something tripped him on the foot.

"Ack!" Ciel holds out his arms to protect his face from hitting the ground. When he gets up, he is in another place. It is an empty lot with grass growing everywhere. There is a single spotlight – a well stood in front Ciel is the only thing visible.

He starts to freeze.

_There were two girls playing hide and seek. One girl fell in the well and couldn't get out. Those who seek for her never returned. _

The well's wooden lid starts to budge a little. Then it completely slides out of the opening. Ciel falls to the ground, unable to move. Then he sees an arm reaching out. It is white and a bit green of rotten meat. A figure starts climbing out of the well. Ciel yells, but no sounds came out.

"Ciel!" He opens his eyes. Sebastian is looking at him really worriedly. The friends are around, looking at him too.

"What…what happened?" Ciel gasps for breath, he realizes he's been sweating all over, and his hand is clutching tightly onto Sebastian's shirt that his fingernail marks are visible in the center of his palm.

"You fainted when we were running looking for Alois. I decided we take you back to your room. Undertaker and Ronald are looking for him." He lets go of Ciel.

"Okay, I think you were just too scared cuz we told ghost stories. Just rest here, and we'll be back after we found him." He stands up, Ciel pulls his arm back.

"No! I'm going with you guys!" He shakes his head. "I'm fine! I'm not gonna stay here. Not alone."

Sebastian sighs. "Okay, alright. Just…be careful." And then they exit to find the other two.

"No sign?" Grelle asks Ron but he shakes his head.

"No idea." He says. "Maybe he is just off to buy some snacks."

"I hope so." Elizabeth says. "It's really dark. I don't think he could get any further within the ryokan.

"Yeah. Let's go!" Sebastian says. They turn toward the indoor sports section of this place.

"Are you okay, Ciel?" He calls back. Ciel's legs have been shaking too much he couldn't walk well, but it gets better.

"I'm…I'm fine! I'll catch up." He rushes towards his group. He wouldn't want to be left behind. Not in this case when he's frightened all over.

They searched the whole building-the courtyard, the ponds, the self-hosted restaurant, first floor, second floor, but Alois was no where. Soon enough it was nearly midnight.

"I don't know anymore." Elizabeth says. "Does Alois have a phone with him?"

"He does." Sebastian says. "But he's left it in our room. There is no reason for him to walk around at night without having his phone with him. Which means something did happen…"

The facial expression on everyone darkens. They look at each other in horrified gazes.

"What do we do if we couldn't find him?" Grelle asks. "He wouldn't had…disappeared into nowhere, would he?"

"Of course! But to hide from us for like, 3 hours already,…it's too much of a joke." Elizabeth says. Ciel tries to find his voice.

"Er…um…ah-I can't speak well." He coughs for a while. "But…you reckon…it is the ryokan's _yokai _that's taken him away?"

Everyone looks at him.

"No way. It was just a made-up story. Ghosts aren't real." Sebastian says.

"I wouldn't say ghosts aren't real…but who knows? Maybe…." Says Undertaker with his creepy tone.

"Don't kid with me…you don't suppose it's real?" Ron asks.

"Well…I'm not trying to say anything…but it is _possible!"_ Grelle answers. "What if…it's true?"

"I cannot tell you. This place was just recently built up five years ago. How can a spirit haunt within that period of time? There was no death recorded anywhere." Sebastian says. "I used to come here when I was little. I never saw anything like that."

"Well…"

It's silent for a while. Then Elizabeth says.

"Anyway…it's so late now. I think…we should go back."

"How? Our friend is missing! We can't leave Alois like that! What if he's in danger?" Ronald says.

"But if you don't rest now, how will you be able to stay up and search for him tomorrow?" She says. "Think about it! It's dark, and the mountain is steep. Whoever did kidnap him in some kind couldn't get so far."

Grell nods. "I think she's right. I think what we need to do now is to inform the manager here, the police aren't nearby, so I guess Minako is the only one who could contact them."

They all agreed, and return to their rooms. Ciel said goodnight.

…But actually no one slept. Especially Ciel, not only is he worried about Alois, he is extremely scared of ghosts here. Ciel lays on the floor staring blankly at the dark ceiling, his heart pumping and sweating all over. He was beginning to feel nauseous when Sebastian next to him speaks up.

"Hey Ciel."

"AH!" He yelps. "I'm sorry, yes?" Ciel breathes faster, finally someone talked to him.

"Are you still scared?" He asks. "Don't worry, that story is a fake one. There is no such thing."

"I know but…then what happened to Alois?" Ciel pants. "If he's not taken away by Ms. Ghost, then-" Suddenly he feels hard to breathe. Maybe his brain is reacting so severely it is going panic. Ciel closes his eyes and tries to take a deep breath to calm down. It doesn't work. The more he thinks about Alois, the harder and more intense it gets to move and breathe.

"Alright. Calm down." Sebastian swings his hand over and hug Ciel's shoulder. This, is out of prediction, so Ciel goes scarlet and yanks backwards.

"No! I'm fine, I'm just…ah…" It's hard to breath. Sebastian clutches tight onto him.

"Don't move." Then he gets up and picks up a paper bag. "Breathe into this." Ciel takes the bag, inhales and exhales rapidly, until he gets his rate of breathing back to normal again. Sebastian grabs Ciel.

"Okay? Just lay here. Don't say anything." Ciel is too small for a big person like Sebastian. He's back to normal again. But what makes him hard to breath right now is their position. Ciel wants to get away, but he is scared of ghosts, so he thought it'd be best if he keeps clinging onto Sebastian right now.

BANG!

A sound of lightning strikes the sky. Ciel jumps and seizes Sebastian's back. Even himself is surprised by what happened.

"Rain? Now?" Sebastian says. Ciel clutches his eyes tight. What a great turn of events.

"I'm sorry. I just…" Ciel says. "Why does it have to rain right now?!" He growls.

"I have no idea. But it's _really _late now. Rest. This is supposed to be a fun trip!" Said Sebastian. "Maybe we could get up early tomorrow and search for him. It's brighter."

"I guess you're right." They lay there for a while. "It's not like I hate rain. It reminds me of back then…we always sleep well under the rainy ceiling." Then he goes silent.

"We? Who was that?" Ciel is already asleep.

_Whoa. That was fast. Maybe he does sleep better with rain. _Thought Sebastian. Then he hears a movement outside the sliding panel that leads to the balcony. He glances over just as a lightnight struck and a silhouette is visible behind the doors.

"What…. who's that?" He whispers. It's uncertain, but it looks like…a person? Long hair, and wearing a robe. Just as described – it looks like a yokai. Then when the next lightning goes on, she, or whatever it is, disappeared. Sebastian was stunned for a while, he doesn't want to wake Ciel up, so he keeps silent.

_What was that? A joke? _

The first thing they did next morning was to go ask the manager whether she saw their friend Alois or not. She says she has already called the nearest agent, but due to rain, they might get slow here. The thunders are going even worse, tearing the sky up continuously. Suddenly there is a loud sound and a blackout.

"What happened?" Somebody's voice called up.

"A lightning must have struck the pole!" Manager says. "I'll go check, but I'm afraid we would have to stay like this for quite a while!" Then through the darkness Ciel sees her click a flashlight and goes towards the door.

"Anyone have a phone or anything?" Grell asks.

"I do." Sebastian says. A light comes up and illuminates the guest room. Elizabeth, Grelle, Ciel, Sebastian, all here.

"Wait…where is Ronald and Undertaker?"

"I swear I just saw them before the lights went off!"

"They probably went looking for the power source. Whatever caused this might be electricity shock."

"Okay…so what do we do here?" Grelle says. "It's dark and kinda cold. Even the heater goes off?"

"There's no use now. We just have to wait until everyone comes back." Sebastian says. "Better not go wander anywhere."

"Sure…" Elizabeth says.

They waited in the guest lounge for half an hour. Still, no sign of Minako, Ronald nor Undertaker. Ciel starts to feel weird again.

"…Why aren't anyone back?" His voice starts to shake. "I think we should look for them…it's kinda dangerous in the dark like this."

"But we can't move everywhere like this. It's dark and you don't know the way!" Grelle says. "Geez…my hair is oily and we were supposed to have a trip here, not people missing and now blackout!" She clicks her tongue.

"Say…" Elizabeth says. "Isn't that room over there's working? There's light flickering. It keeps going on and off for quite a while now... I noticed it. Maybe we should go over there."

Ciel and Sebastian turns their head around. Across from the guest lounge is the Ryokan's rooms for guests. The hallway is parallel and they can see clearly a light flickering behind a window.

"That's a good idea. Let's see how it worked, maybe we could help." Grelle suggested. They agreed and find their way out. Finding the path to the other building was easy, the light leads the way. But when they arrived the lights stop flashing.

"What? Why does it stop?" Elizabeth says.

"Anyway, let's knock on the guests' doors." Sebastian says and knock on a room.

"Excuse me." But no one answered. He tried the door next to, but still no one replied.

"Strange… does it mean that besides us, no one is staying at The Memory Box? I thought this place was famous!"

"Well it is, but don't you see the weather? If people watch the news, they'd avoid going here these days. It's because we just decided on traveling here without precaution!" Grelle says.

"But at least there'd be someone! You reckon the light flickers by its own?" Sebastian asks. Ciel jolts, remembering the ghost story.

"Well…it's possible." He says shaking. "Maybe not people, but…"

"Stop reminding me of those things! It's dark and it's even scarier if you say it!" Grelle hugs herself. "I'm already in goose-bumps!"

"I know. It's likely. Maybe if we messed up the first floor and second floor?" Sebastian says. "The rooms were so close it's hard to know."

"Well…" Elizabeth says flashing the lights onto the doors. "This is room 11, 12…14?"

"What? Where is room 13?" Grell asks. "There's no room 13!"

"Maybe it's somewhere." She says. "Look over here." Across the wall, there are rooms 25, 26, 27…til the end of the hallway.

"Strange…are they still believing in those supersticious things?" They start tracing the rooms. "No room 13, maybe it was just a coincidence."

"No… it's not. The lights we saw earlier… were from the missing room. Room number 13. And now… it's gone." Ciel says, shaking badly. Suddenly they hear a scream, a familiar voice.

"Undertaker! It's him! That way!" They run towards the sound direction, but then another scream behind their back as a lightning struck again. Now it's Ronald's scream.

"What's wrong?" Sebastian says. "Why are they all over the place?!"

"I think we split up. We can't leave one of them behind." Grell says. There was no time to lose so Sebastian agreed.

"Okay, after we found both of them meet up in the guest lounge!" And him and Ciel run to Ronald, Grell and Elizabeth go find Undertaker.

"Help me!" Ronald calls up.

"Ron? Where are you?!" Sebastian shouts worriedly. Ciel tries to listen to find the direction of the voice coming from.

"Over here!" It echoes all over the hallways. They yank every door, peek through every holes with their flashlights but Ron didn't appear. Ciel keeps running as Ron's voice draw nearer and nearer. Then something trip his foot.

"Ouch!" Ciel falls onto the ground. "I'm okay!" He stands up. "Let's go."

"Sebastian?" Said Ciel. "Huh?" He turns around. He was sure Sebastian was next to him a few seconds ago.

"Sebastian, where are you?" He yells. No response.

"Tsk!" Ciel grits his teeth and starts walking. "This is worse than a nightmare. Blackouts, ghost stories, friends disappearing…I hope I'm not one of the next people…" Then he freeze as a lightning struck again. Ciel looks to his left, the winds are making the sliding panels rattling, separating him from the outside garden. There is…the same well he saw yesterday.

_That means I'm back to the guest lounge. _Ciel thinks. He wonders if Minako is back yet, and his other friends. But it was still dark, and Ciel is the only one with his flashlight, alone inside this deserted room. This spine starts to chill.

"I'm not even kidding…Where is everybody?" He starts to panic. He looks to his left as he sees the lid of the well budging. Ciel couldn't move for a second.

_Don't tell me…this is like my dream?! _He panics. The lid slides out completely, and… a hand rises out from inside the well. Ciel sinks to the floor. His back wet from sweat of fright.

"A…a..aa.." He couldn't even raise his voice to call for help.

_BING. _

The lights go on. Bright again.

"Ciel!" It was Sebastian's voice. He hears footsteps as Elizabeth, Grell, Ron, Undertaker, and finally, Alois walk into the lounge. Minako was along with Sebastian as all of them surrounds Ciel.

"Are you okay?" Ronald helps him up.

"Hu… huh?" Ciel couldn't make out what just happened. "What happened?"

Sebastian pulls Ronald's and Undertaker's ears. "I think you too need to _explain." _His eyes glare devilishly. Ronald laughs nervously.

"Er…" He and Undertaker bow their head.

"It's our fault! We set up the blackout!" Ronald clutches his eyes. Undertaker hides under his hood.

"Wh.. what do you mean?" Ciel says.

"Well…

"It all began the day before yesterday, when the whole group was preparing for this trip. Undertaker and I thought about scaring people off. You know, a prank. So we agreed that we were going to make a blackout, and pretends to be in danger."

"At first, we place ice onto the switch control. Then we connect a piece of string to the ice holder. Then we left, pretending and joining you guys… So that when the ice melts completely, the holder would fall off, and yanks the control handle down to make a blackout. When it is completely dark, we slid out of the guest lounge and hide in the cabins, each one of us at a different end. And that's when Sebastian found us."

Undertaker nods. "I don't wanna ruin the play, so… er… we gag him and put the others to silence. Grelle and Elizabeth found Ronald, and beat him, tee-hee~~" Ciel noticed Ronald's face, he looks miserably funny.

"Just as Sebastian about to 'kill' us, we thought it was too much, so Undie ungags him and we all come here." Ronald apologizes. "But why are you sitting on the floor, Ciel? I think you were looking outside of the sliding panel."

Remembering that, Ciel turns his head outside. Weird, the lid of the well indeed slid off, but the hand…it must've been his imagination. "Well… I thought I saw someone out there. It's dark and I…" Ciel flushes. Alois fidgets and looks side to side worriedly.

Sebastian looks at Ronald. "So you mean… the silhouette on the wall last night was you guys too?"

"Well… yeah." Ronald laughs nervously. "I'm sorry! I thought Ciel was so frightened…I just wanted to scare him a bit…"

"What? You wanted to scare me?" Ciel goes even redder on his face.

"Well-"

"You were asleep, Ciel." Sebastian says. "I saw it." He shoots a glare.

"We're sorryyyyyyyy~~~" Ronald says.

"I just wanna have fun~~~~" Undetaker sneers. "I luvvv ghosts~~~"

"So Alois' disappearance…it was you two too?" Ciel asks.

"No! We got nothing to do with that. It just happened simultaneously."

"I thought it added dramatic effects to our pranks~~~" Undertaker says.

"So…? Alois? Where were you?" Elizabeth says. All of them looks at Alois, who is looking guilty and fidgeting.

"Well, I…"

"Mr. Faustus?!" They go speechless as he walks into the lounge. Alois stands before him.

"It's my fault not to inform you guys first!" Alois winces. "I invited him here with us, since he says he wanted to join too. This place has always been his favorite's for a long while. He comes here every summer, so I ask him if he would want to come with us or not."

"I met Alois at the bus station. We decided that we should go off to have a snack somewhere, since I haven't eaten anything yet." Mr. Faustus says. "When we were done it was raining so hard, the roads are muddy and we can't go without umbrellas and apparently the owner hasn't any either. So…we spent the night there, and the owner was really kind, she let us use the spare rooms." Explained him.

"Oh…" They were astounded for a while.

"Wait." Ciel says. "So does this means it was just a misunderstood after all?!"

"Well…yes." Elizabeth says. "No ghosts at all, it was just their pranks."

"But…I thought I saw something-" Ciel sees a hand coming out from the top of the well again. "AH! What is that thing?!" He points. Everyone looks outside, and Grelle faints.

"Uhh…" She looks green.

"What…what is that?!" The hand is clutching onto the well's brick. It pulls itself up, and…it was somebody in a rainsuit.

"Eeeeep! What…who is that?" The person walks and slides the panel open. They take a step backwards. Then he, or she, pulls the face mask off.

"Ms. Minako?!" Her face is wet from the rain, and she is holding a shovel and a bucket. "What…what were you doing under the well?!"

"Me?" She coughs. "I discovered the well was blocked by ferns and weeds. I tried to shave them off, because the rain would make everything go rust."

"Minako! What do you think climbing down a deep well by yourself?! You could fall in there!" Sebastian says.

"Well…but the hotspring pipe was connected to the side of the well, it's about six to seven feet deep. I could easily climb up from there. This is an abandoned well, you remember? The dirt fills it all up!"

They sigh of relief, and Ciel sits down.

"Ah….All these times…what was I thinking…"

"Hey you guys! It's stopped raining! This is supposed to be a fun trip! C'mon, since everyone is already here, let's enjoy the rest of our days~" Elizabeth says.

"No, I still have a question." Ciel says. "There is no room number 13 here. Why?"

Minako giggles for a while. "Oh! I get it, you thought I we avoid unlucky signs right? No, let me show you." She walks the whole group to the hallway they left off earlier.

"Here, is room number 12." She slides the door open. "As you can see, no one is here yet, so…" She walks inside the room, to the other end of the wall and clicks the light.

"See? There is another door at the other side of the room." She slides, and another room appears in front of them.

"Oh… what is this..." Grelle, who has gotten better, walks in. "Hey, we saw the lights flickering from here. Who did that, or is it one of the pranks again?"

"To be honest, I was trying to fix the electricity. You know, because this room contains the source for the power running though the ryokan."She says. "I had to call for the repair guy who lives right next door, and he tried to fix the bulb, and got electric back."

"But…what about the other guests? Why is none of them here? This is a famous place!" Ciel asks.

"Oh? I forgot to tell you… I thought Grelle told you guys already." Minako says. "She thought it would be great if I reserved this place for only you guys for three days."

"I think it's more fun if it's just our group. You know, we can have more freedom, and… it's scarier for _ghost stories…_" Grell giggles, looking at Ciel. He blushes and looks away.

"Anyway, this is resolved." Sebastian interrupts. "Let's just call it a night and now it's probably noon. We have today and tomorrow."

"Yosh! Absolutely~" Grelle hugs Sebastian. "And we can have more time together-ack!" Sebastian slides off and she falls onto the floor. Everyone laugh and that was quite a memory to remember.

**See ya~**


	15. The Twenty-Question Game

**Pairing: Sebastian x Ciel**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroshitsuji XD**

"Sebastian, what's the 20-question game?" Ciel asks.

"Why suddenly you asked…?" Sebastian replied with perplexity.

"Soma asked me to play it with him a while ago but I didn't know how, so I said I was busy."

"Well, it's a game when one person continuously asks the other person twenty yes/no questions. The other person has to answer truthfully yes or no for the other to guess about something."

"Regardless, whatever the question might be?"

"Absolutely. It's only a game, after all." Sebastian smiles.

Ciel hesitated for a while, and finally opens his mouth to ask.

"Sebastian, have you ever loved anybody?"

Sebastian staggers for a while. "Young mast-"

"Answer."

"…yes, I have." He closes his eyes troubled. Ciel eyes' wide-opened, and continues on.

"Do you still love her?"

"Yes, I do." Ciel feels a slight pain in his chest.

"Does she love you back?"

Sebastian grins broadly. "Are you planning on playing the 20-question game with me now?"

"Let's just assume that is correct. Just answer that latter question." Ciel looks away hiding his flushing face.

"Well no, that person doesn't love me back."

_What? Is there one woman that would resist Sebastian's charm? _Ciel thought.

"Does she become aware of your feelings?"

"No."

_Poor him, but why should I feel sorry for him? I never liked him! _Ciel told himself.

"How long have you been falling in love with her?"

"For about three years now."

"Are you two close?"

"Very."

Ciel suddenly becomes angry without a reason.

"Does she live near here?"

"Yes, quite close."

_Huh! One day I'll have her show up her face, to see what kind of lady she is! _Ciel grins worriedly.

"Have I ever met her?"

"Yes, you have."

_Hm? Who could that be? Or did we just see each other on the streets of London?_

"Do I know her well?"

"Yes, you know her really well."

Ciel becomes blank for a second. _Who in the world could this be?_

"Am I close to her?"

"Yes, you are."

"Do you see her everyday?"

"Of course, indeed, young Master."

_Indeed…? Don't tell me…_

"Is she human?"

"Yes, she is."

_So, it couldn't have been cats, angels, demons nor shinigami's…._

"Is she beautiful?"

"She is the most beautiful person I've ever met."

Ciel tries to conceal his rage inside his stomach. _That's fine…I'm not as hyper as Grell…no…_Suddenly a thought struck him.

"Wait, is she even a girl?"

Sebastian smirks.

"No, it isn't."

Even thought it's him who asked the question, Ciel couldn't help but being open-mouthed. If this is a boy…

"Is he blonde?"

"No, he isn't."

_Okay…so not Bald, Finny, nor Edward…_

"In this case…Lau?"

"No."

"Soma? Agni?"

"No and no."

"Don't tell me…it's Tanaka!" Ciel just wants to throw up at the thought of two of his butlers…

"Of course it is not." Even Sebastian himself frowns at the horrible sight.

"So then…"

"Young Master, the twenty questions are up."

"What? I counted nineteen!"

"The Soma and Agni one counts as two."

"Sebastian, this is an ord-"

"Tsk! I did not know that you are so afraid of losing like this." He smirks at the sight of Ciel biting his lips thinking deeply.

"Let me give you a clue. This is the most selfish person ever in the world."

Ciel blinks and thinks of only one solution. If this is incorrect, he would as well bury himself in the ground.

"The answer is…myself."

"No, it is not."

Ciel bends down to cover the scarlet face as nearly red as Grell's hair. Sebastian had his feast, enjoying his master's embarrassment. He leans close to Ciel's ear and whispers gently. Now Ciel's face is officially as red as Grell's hair.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Because the answer is not 'myself.' It is Ciel Phantomhive."

**Epilogue**

"But there is one question that you answered wrong, Sebastian."

"What was it?"

"The one about whether your 'secret lover' loved you back or not." Ciel lowers his voice.

"I also love you back."

**~THE END~**


End file.
